Harry Potter and the oneshots
by sheltie
Summary: It's back. The oneshots are back. Though I have rearranged it so that one story isn't in there, but found on the other site I write on. Rated M to be safe due to language in some chaps.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter whatsoever_

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to repost this series again taking out the one story that was M to be safe. Enjoy. This story takes place in sixth year.**

* * *

"YOU INSENSITIVE PRAT!"

This was the first thing Harry Potter heard as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He sighed as he knew that his two best friends were in the middle of one of their infamous rows. He was lucky that he was usually around to stop either of them (mainly Ron) from getting seriously hurt. Their fighting seemed to increase after the beginning of their sixth year. Now Harry didn't know what started it, but he was getting tired of it along with his fellow Gryffindors.

He moved into the room and situated himself so that he can intervene quickly if necessary. He saw Ginny and Neville ready to do the same and gave them a nod.

They nodded back.

"I'm insensitive, you're the one flaunting about" Ron bellowed.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" an exasperated Hermione shouted.

Harry thought the same thing as he looked back at their first few weeks of school they've gone through already and saw nothing in his female best friend's behavior that would be called flaunting. He saw that Ginny and Neville were think the same thing and have come up with the same results as him. None.

"You know what I am talking about" Ron shouted like it was suppose to be obvious.

Harry sighed as he saw Hermione reaching her breaking point. Her face was extremely red with anger her eyes were narrow slits and her hand was itching for her wand. He could always tell when she hit her limit and was about to throw hexes that she would normally reserve for Death Eaters.

"Okay guys, break it up" Harry said starting towards his friends.

"Harry, when did you come back?" Hermione asked as some of the red on her face vanished when she turned towards him.

"A few moments ago, and I guess I came back just in time" Harry said smirking slightly.

"Did you finish your Transfiguration essay?" Hermione asked forgetting about Ron and the argument.

Harry smiled.

"Yep, I even made it a few inches longer than it needs to be" Harry said proudly.

Harry made a decision in the beginning of the year to work harder on his studies.

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry now totally forgetting about Ron and everything.

"I will not be ignored" Ron shouted trying to draw the attention back on him.

Hermione spun around glaring at the redhead.

"If you're going to keep bring up the same old thing Ronald, then we have nothing to talk about" Hermione said in her stern tone.

"Come on let's go before round two starts" Harry said as he offered his hand to Hermione.

She smiled and took the his hand.

The two left a seething redhead.

/Scene Break/

"Will you tell me what the two of you have been going on about?" Harry asked as soon as the were close to their sanctuary. The Room of Requirement.

"When we get there" Hermione answered.

Harry nodded.

When they got to their destination the room configured itself to look like a smaller more comfy version of the Gryffindor common room. They sat on the couch and settled in.

"So, now will you tell me?" Harry asked looking at his best friend.

Hermione fidgeted for a second then looked down.

"He's still upset that I turned him down" Hermione said.

Harry blinked. He knew that Ron fancied Hermione for a while, but never thought the redhead would suck up the courage.

"So you turned him down and that's why he's been so hostile" Harry said out loud to confirm.

Hermione nodded.

Harry sighed.

He hated this, now he had to choose sides, which he never wanted to do. But his loyalty to Hermione was stronger than it was for Ron. Ron had abandon him in his fourth year and wasn't totally reliable. Whereas Hermione has never wavered from her position, which was always by his side. She never got jealous at the fact he was the Boy-Who-Lived or any of the other things that came with it. No, Hermione stood by him through good times and bad and never complained at all. She thought of him as 'just Harry' and that's all he ever wanted to be. He wondered why she stuck by him so long even when he treated her badly.

Harry sighed and laid his head back.

Hermione sensed his internal struggle as she was always able to do since they first met. She knew that Harry hated picking a side, even if he chose Ron's. She knew he hated the way he's treated her in the past and recently has been trying to make up for it. She saw this as he carried her books for her and stayed late with her to work on homework when all he really wanted to was to goof off or go to bed. He even took the time to listen to her more and to put more effort into his schoolwork. She appreciated the fact that he was making an effort and making up for the past even though he didn't have to.

"Harry, I'm not making you pick a side" Hermione said firmly.

Harry rolled his head so that it rested on her shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, but you and I both know that I have no option in the matter" Harry said rubbing his temples.

Hermione sighed because she knew he was right. Their redheaded friend would make Harry choose and wouldn't take a neutral stance as a choice.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Well, I've always gone with the easy way, so I guess I'll try the right way for a change" Harry said smirking.

Hermione blinked trying to comprehend what her best friend just said.

"It means I choose you, Hermione" Harry said grinning because he befuddled his favorite bookworm.

"Harry, you don't have to, if you don't want to" Hermione said trying not to hope.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, I've should've taken your side on many things, but I didn't, I always took the easy way, but not this time you're right and I'm sticking by you like you have for me" Harry said sincerely.

Hermione gave Harry a beaming smile and pulled him into a big hug.

"Thank you Harry."

/Scene Break/

To say that Ron Weasley wasn't happy that his best mate didn't take his side, but the side of the know-it-all made him upset was an understatement. He was furious. He acted like it was the ultimate betrayal and let everyone who was in listening distance let them know of his ire.

Harry ignored the fuming redhead and enjoyed his time with Hermione as she did the same. It felt like fourth year again just the two of them, but without most of the school against him. They hung-out and talked, which they haven't done since fourth year. They missed this connecting, but never knew how to get it back with Ron in the middle, but now they were free to be themselves once again.

"Hermione, I like spending time with you, I can't remember being this happy" Harry said one day as they were making lesson for the next DA meeting. The DA was reformed into a formal club with the new defense teacher, Tonks, as their sponsor.

"I enjoy spending time with you, especially without _him_ around" Hermione said.

It was an unspoken rule between the two that they never referred to their redhead friend by name.

Harry nodded.

"I think we're almost done for today" Hermione said looking over their notes.

"If you say we are then we are" Harry said as he began to pack his things up.

After they packed up Harry took Hermione's bag and slung it over his shoulder and they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

/Scene Break/

The next day Harry and Hermione were working through their assignments when the portrait opened and their former friend Ron stepped in. He gave both of them a cold glare and then stalked over to Seamus and Dean.

"I wish he'd just grow-up" Hermione muttered.

The two heard a snort and turned to see it was caused by Ginny.

"Please, my brother grow-up that's like Malfoy acting nice to a muggle-born" Ginny said.

Harry grinned.

"You're probably right Gin, but you'd think that being friends with Harry and Hermione would rub off on him" Neville said joining the little group.

"He was like that in fourth year, so I doubt that he'll ever change" Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

The four of the six that went to the Ministry sat in silence wondering when and if Ron would ever grow-up.

/Scene Break/

The days went by and the rift between the trio grew with Harry and Hermione on one end and Ron on the other. It also seemed to split the Gryffindor house too with the majority of the house siding with Harry and Hermione. Ron was always in a foul mood and his grades have been on a steep decline since the split. Meanwhile Harry's grades took a steady climb and now was close to match Hermione's.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you" Hermione said after they left Transfiguration class.

"Thanks Hermione, I can't believe I did it" Harry said grinning.

"Well I knew you could do it" Hermione said beaming.

The two shared a look that meant they were in their non-verbal communication mode. This was getting more common since their split from Ron.

"Uh guys" Neville said.

"What is it Neville?" Harry asked breaking the connection.

"You've been standing in the corridor of the past five minutes" Neville said.

"Oh well, it's not like we have another class" Hermione said with a shrug.

"Hermione, I never thought I'd ever see you so relaxed" Neville said.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess being around Harry has to be the reason."

"I can see that" Neville said smiling.

"Come on, let's head back to the common room" Harry said.

The three students made it back to the common room with Ron waiting for them and he look furious.

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded.

"What are you talking about Ron, we haven't been anywhere really" Harry said confused.

"Don't give me that Potter, you've just been waiting for your opportunity to take her from me. Well let me tell you something Potter, she mine, I claimed her way before you!" Ron shouted.

Everyone in the common room was silent as they watched on to see what the pair's reaction would be.

Harry snorted.

"Really, come on Ron, you think you have any claim on Hermione. I mean, everyone here in the room can tell you that there is not attraction between the two of you. Now, I may not be very wise when it comes to girls" Hermione giggled at this, which made Harry shot a quick glare at his friend, "but I know that Hermione and I have a better chance at getting together than you and her" Harry said.

Ron's ears were bright red and were on their way to turning purple.

"I have to agree with you Harry, you and I have more chemistry than Ronald and I" Hermione said.

Everyone in the common room nodded in agreement with this statement.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Chemistry? What the hell is that?" Ron shouted.

"Well, Ronald, chemistry is what is between two people. They enjoy each other being around one another and want to spend every moment with each other" Luna said.

Everyone turned to the blond Ravenclaw that they didn't see before.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Neville asked surprised to see the blond Ravenclaw.

"Ginny wanted to talk to me" Luna answered.

"But we have that" Ron shouted totally ignoring Luna and bringing back the room's attention to him.

Neville snorted.

"What are you snorting at Longbottom?" Ron growled.

"Oh, will you just grow up Ron, why should you care what these two do since you've made it clear that you're jealous of their relationship" Neville said.

Ron's ears were now purple.

"What relationship?" Ron shouted.

Neville rolled his eyes.

"The relationship they've had since first year, I mean they've been joined at the hip since Halloween first year, everyone in the school knows that" Neville said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"What do you mean, I've been with them all the time too" Ron said.

"Does fourth year ring a bell? Or maybe during second year when everyone thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin? You did stay by Harry, no, you got jealous of him and didn't talk to him until after the first task. You said you stayed by Harry in second year, but everyone could tell you didn't want to be associated with Harry, only Hermione truly stood by him" Neville said.

Everyone was shocked of how Neville was standing up to Ron, this wasn't the same Neville Longbottom everyone met in first year that was afraid of his own shadow. No, the Neville here was standing tall and ready to stick by what he said, no running.

Only Harry and Hermione looked unfazed as they knew that the young man had the guts deep down inside, all he needed was self-confidence and support of good friends. Luna, of course was unfazed by everything.

"What do you know Longbottom?" Ron sneered.

"I know a lot, and I can say that I'm a better friend than you are" Neville said.

Ron's ear went deep red from this.

"You have no idea what we've been through Longbottom" Ron said growled.

"What we've been through? From the looks of things I think it's Harry and Hermione who are the ones who should being saying that, but they wouldn't because they aren't glory seeking hogs like you are" Neville said.

Ron was now purple as he held in his rage.

"I've heard you spot off all the things you said you've done when Harry wasn't around and it makes me sick. You claim all the credit when it is actually Harry risking his life, not you. Hermione is the one who helps Harry each year and all you do is sit and complain" Neville said.

Ron pulled out his wand just for it to be knocked out his hand with a mild stinging hex.

"Now Ronald, that's not very nice" Luna said with her wand out ready to defend the couple.

Neville also had his wand out too.

Ron sneered, "what's the matter Potter, can't fight your own battles anymore."

Harry sighed, "Neville, Luna."

The two lowered their wands, but didn't put them away.

"I was hoping you would get over this" Harry said with a sigh.

"You betrayed me by siding with that" Ron spat.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that Ron?" he asked.

"I'm your best mate, you should take her side. She just a Mudblood" Ron sneered.

Gasps were heard throughout the common room.

"Ron, call her that again, and I won't go easy on you" Harry growled.

"Please Potter, I'm a pureblood. You're no match for me" Ron boasted smugly.

"Well let's see shall we" Harry said and pull out his wand.

He waved his wand a few times and the whole common room changed. The furniture disappeared and was replaced by a dueling platform.

"Hermione, would cast the proper shield charms to protect everyone" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

"Now Ron, let's see your pureblood might" Harry said.

Ron glared at Harry and walked onto the platform.

"Alright, now we need a judge. Katie, would you do the honors?" Harry asked.

Katie Bell nodded and stepped up to stand in the middle of the platform.

"Good, now let's begin" Harry said.

"Alright, Harry, Ron, no dark spells allowed including Unforgivables the duel is over when your opponent is disarmed or unable to continue" Katie said then jumped off before she could get hexed.

Ron started off and threw a disarming spell at Harry, Harry dodged that and shot a stunner at Ron. The redhead put up a shield charm and fired a bludgeoning hex. Harry dodged that one and fired back his own and Ron shielded again. Harry noticed that Ron never dodged, and used the shield charm, he glanced at Hermione and she noticed too. Ron fired a severing hex while Harry was distracted.

"Harry look out!" Neville shouted.

Harry dodged just in time and fired two bludgeoning hexes then a stunner at Ron. The redhead put up another shield charm, but Harry put a lot of power in those two hexes that is shatter his shield and hit him. The stunner got there before he fell to the ground and hit him also.

"Harry wins" Katie said.

Harry walked over and took Ron's wand and tossed it to Hermione just as McGonagall walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing the sight before her.

"Well professor, the prat on the ground decided to challenge me to a duel and since I've been dealing with him for far too long I obliged" Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, it is against the rules to have duels in the common room" McGonagall said sternly.

"Professor, he insulted my best friend and I will not tolerate it any longer as I've had to deal with that with many Slytherins I will not have it happened where I sleep" Harry said.

McGonagall frowned.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to take points from you and give you detention" she said.

"That's fine professor just as long as you know that if Weasley keeps running his mouth I will keep doing the same" Harry said.

Before McGonagall could say a thing Neville stood by Harry.

"You'll have to know professor that if Harry doesn't get him first then I will" he said firmly.

The other Gryffindors rose and stood by Harry also.

McGonagall sighed.

/Scene Break/

Ron was never the same as he was shunned by the entire Gryffindor house and when word spread it was the other houses too.

"Well I think we don't have to worry about Ron anymore" Harry said grinning.

"Yeah, that prat was just dead weight" Hermione said snuggling closer to Harry.

"I love you Hermione."

I love you too Harry."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: Takes place after fifth year**

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he laid his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"Tired Harry?"

"You have no idea, I think Moony and Tonks want to kill me" Harry mumbled.

"Oh Harry, they aren't try to do that, they want to make sure you're ready for Voldemort" Hermione said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That's what you say, I say they want to kill me" Harry mumbled.

Harry has been training since the battle at the Ministry. He didn't even go to the Dursleys as Dumbledore thought Harry was old enough for some serious training. Hermione of course jumped at the chance and begged Harry to go with him so she could train too. Harry was reluctant because he wanted Hermione to spend time with her parents. Hermione though saw otherwise and wrote to her parents and they gave her permission, which shot down Harry's main argument and in the end decided that arguing with Hermione wasn't worth it. Ron begged off and decided to stay at the Burrow. He said he'd join them later on in the summer.

It's been two weeks of intense training in a home Dumbledore set up just for that purpose. The house looked ordinary, but down in the basement was were all the training would take place. It had a mixture of muggle training equipment and dummies for target practice. It was also protected by a Fidelius charm too, along with multiple wards.

"Come on Harry, you should go to bed and take a nap" Hermione said gently.

"Comfy, don't move" Harry mumbled into her shoulder.

Hermione blushed as Harry snuggled in close and she could feel Harry's arm wrap around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione glanced down and saw the worried look in Harry's eyes. She then remembered her injury she sustain during the battle in the Ministry. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Harry" she said gently.

"You're sure?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled gently at her best friend.

"I'm sure, now go back to sleep" she said quietly.

Harry nodded and fell back to sleep.

Hermione sighed and leaned back slowly so not to jar Harry and got comfortable.

/Scene Break/

"Well I see you didn't wait long" Tonks said smirking.

Hermione's head shot up from the book she was reading.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently as she closing the book.

"Well it's been only two weeks and you already have him using you as a pillow" Tonks said now grinning.

Hermione blushed.

"He's just tired, besides he's done this before after a long Quidditch practice" she said.

"Sure, but what I've heard he stayed by your bedside until you woke up" Tonks said.

"He's just returning the favor, since I do the same for him" Hermione countered.

"Oh girl, quit fighting it, you fancy him and I think he fancies you. So what's stopping you two?" Tonks asked taking a seat in a chair nearby.

"Ron" Hermione answered simply.

Tonks frowned for a moment and thought.

"Okay, why would he be a problem?" Tonks asked.

Hermione sighed.

"He's fancied me since probably third year, fourth for sure" she said.

"So what if the git fancies you, it doesn't mean you can't get together with Harry" Tonks said not looking convinced.

Hermione felt a bit uncomfortable having this conversation with Harry sleeping on her. She glanced down and saw that Harry was still fast asleep.

"Don't worry Hermione, he's worn out. He's been pushing himself really hard" Tonks said frowning a bit.

"I know, but that's Harry, he'll never do a partial job especially when it comes to protecting the people he loves" Hermione said gently caressing the boy's hair.

"Okay, we know that Ron likes you, but you didn't give me a reason why you can't be with Harry" Tonks said getting back to the topic.

"Because he's too bloody noble, he'd let Ron have me instead of going after me like he should" Hermione said knowingly.

"Then you've got to make the first move" Tonks said.

"But what should I do?" Hermione asked hoping for advice.

"I can't help you with that, you know Harry the best, which makes you the only one who can get through his defenses" Tonks said wisely.

Hermione frowned. She knew what Tonks was talking about. She was the only one that Harry let through. Not even Ron got to see the real Harry. The redhead only saw a mask. Like the rest of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, they only saw a mask. She saw what was behind it.

"Don't go" Harry mumbled.

Hermione glanced down and saw Harry was slightly fidgeting, which she hoped was just nothing and not a nightmare.

"No Mione, don't go, I need you" Harry mumbled louder.

"It's okay Harry, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Hermione whispered gently as she caressed his hair.

This calmed Harry down and he relaxed, which made Hermione relax too.

"You two are too cute" Tonks squealed.

Hermione glared at Tonks.

"What you are" Tonks said.

"I have to agree with you on that Tonks" Moony said.

"Moony, how long have you been there?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Oh long enough, and I think Tonks is right, you shouldn't care about Ron" Moony said.

"But he's our friend" Hermione said.

"Yes, but has he ever done anything to show you that he has any feelings for you?" Moony asked.

Hermione thought back and found that she couldn't really find one. It was always Harry that watched over her.

"I can tell that you haven't found one" Moony said smiling slightly.

Hermione nodded.

"You remind me of Lily" Moony said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Yes, you and Lily would have gotten along famously. I mean both of you are wicked smart and love a reckless man" Moony said smiling.

Hermione blushed.

"You should tell him how you feel Hermione" Moony said.

"But I don't want to distract him" Hermione said.

"You wouldn't be a distraction Hermione, he needs you, he'll always needed you" Moony said.

Hermione pondered this and came up with the exact same results each time. She needed Harry and Harry needed her. There was nothing else. She knew she felt a strong connection to him as soon as she met him on that train so many years ago. The interference of a certain redhead got her from being friends with him sooner, but her dream came true that on Halloween night in the girl's bathroom with a troll. It was the most terrifying thing she ever encountered. She thought she was going to die, but in came Harry with his green eyes blazing. He saved her. From then on she dedicated her life to keep Harry safe and happy. Even if it meant almost costing their friendship, like in third year. But she stuck by him even when others, especially that redhead backed away. She would stand by even if it meant marching in to the pits of hell. Nothing would stop her.

"Hermione, you think too loud" Harry moaned.

Hermione jumped.

"Harry, I thought you were asleep" she said.

"I was, until the cogs in your head started working overtime" Harry said stretching.

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I've been your best friend since I was eleven and I can always hear those cogs turn" Harry said grinning.

Hermione blushed.

"You know me too well" she said.

"That I do, but you know me just as well as I know you" Harry said smiling.

Hermione had to agree with that, since fourth year when they had a lot of time to spend together they learned a great deal about one another. It freaked other people out when they communicated with just a look. Ron called it creepy, but the gossip twins Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil called it romantic. As for Harry and Hermione this was their normal.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Better, you make a great pillow" Harry said grinning.

"Well I'm glad I have my uses" Hermione said smiling.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded and they left Tonks and Moony alone.

/Scene Break/

"So what has gotten those cogs going?" Harry asked.

"Well, um, uh" Hermione began.

Harry looked at his best friend then smiled.

"Tonks told you to go for it, didn't she?" Harry asked.

This startled Hermione.

"I knew it, she's been on me for the same thing, I think she wants to win the pool" Harry said.

"Pool?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I've heard that there a few of them. One is for the Order and another is in Hogwarts" Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"The twins let it slip" Harry said.

"So the whole school and the Order have been placing bets on when we'd get together" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"What do you think of this?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I know I care for you and you're probably the most important person in my life" Harry said honestly.

Hermione was shocked, she didn't think she's ever hear this coming from Harry.

"You can't be serious" she said.

Harry wanted to say something about his godfather, but the pain was still too raw. Hermione sensed this and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be okay Harry" Hermione murmured into Harry's ear.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said wiping tears from his eyes.

Hermione realized that she was the only one who has ever seen him cry and that made it more special. She was the only one to see Harry Potter raw.

"Harry, what would you think if we did become a couple?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, I never really thought of it and since Ron fancies you I shouldn't get in the way" Harry said truthfully.

Hermione frowned.

_Why does he have so bloody noble_ she thought.

"Okay, but lets say that Ron didn't fancy me, would you make a move?" Hermione asked.

"Um, well, I'd still be too nervous and scared of messing up and losing you" Harry said looking down.

Hermione sighed, "You could never do anything that would make me turn my back on you Harry, I'll always stand by you whether we were a couple or just friends."

"Really?" Harry said hopefully.

"Yes, really" Hermione said smiling.

"But Ron fancies you, and I can't do that to him" Harry said turning away.

"Sod Ron, who cares if he's your best mate. He shouldn't dictate who you can like or ask out" Hermione said furiously.

Harry stepped back a bit afraid of being an outlet of his best friend's anger.

"Sorry Harry, but you've sacrificed enough and I think you should be rewarded for everything you've done" Hermione said stepping closer to Harry.

"W-what do you h-have in m-mind?" Harry stuttered out.

Hermione had an almost feral grin on her face, which scared Harry slightly.

"Oh, I think of something" Hermione whispered as she closed the space between them.

The kiss was gentle and sweet Harry thought, nothing like kissing Cho. This time there was no tears involved, which was a bonus. Hermione was in heaven, she dreamt of her first kiss and it was usually with Harry. Her dream was come true, and boy did it exceed her expectations. When they pulled away they were both breathless.

"That was, wow!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione giggled, which Harry thought was a sweet sound.

"Does that mean we are" Harry said leaving it open ended.

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.

"Yes it does, and I'm yours forever" she said.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: takes place after Ron abandons Harry and Hermione. No Deathly Hallows in this.**

* * *

Harry was huddled as he kept watch, only to hear Hermione choked sob every now and again. This made him feel guilty, it was his fault that all this had happened. He went over all the 'what if's' in his life and knew he made many mistakes and the biggest was his best friend crying. Ron had been gone for three days and she hadn't gotten any better and it was all his fault.

"Harry."

Harry's head sprung up at his name and found Hermione's tear-streaked face looking at him, which made him feel worse.

"It's not your fault" she said softly.

Harry bowed his head not believing it at all.

"Harry" Hermione said with more determination.

Harry didn't look up.

Hermione sighed and yanked Harry out of his seat and looked him straight in the eye. This shocked Harry as he didn't think she had this kind of strength.

"It's not your fault Harry" Hermione said, she was red around the eyes from rubbing, but her eyes had no tears in them. There was fierce determination in them to make Harry see he wasn't at fault.

"But Hermione, if it wasn't for me you'd be with Ron and not here with me" Harry said softly.

"I don't care Harry, he left us" Hermione said holding back more tears.

He knew this was hurting her and knew he had to do something soon to spare her from the pain, but Hermione read him like an open book.

"You are not leaving me behind Harry James Potter!" Hermione snapped.

Harry cringed as she said his full name.

"But Hermione, it's for the best" Harry said feebly.

"For who's best Harry, you need me, and I need you" Hermione said though the last part was almost in a whisper.

"Hermione, all I do is hurt you, I can't be around you if all I do is hurt you" Harry said with his voice choked full of emotion.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and held him tight.

"I'm not going to let you go Harry, I'm not going to let you leave me" she said trying her best to hold back her tears.

Harry felt her crying again and this tore him up.

"Please don't cry Hermione, I hate to see you cry" Harry said gently.

"Then don't leave me" Hermione begged.

Harry sighed.

"I won't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Hermione smiled, but kept her hold on him.

"Uh, Hermione, you can let go, I'm not going anywhere" Harry said now feeling uncomfortable.

"No Harry, I don't want to" Hermione said like she was five-years-old.

Harry had no idea what to do as the hormonal part of his brain was kicking in as he realized that certain body parts were touching and this made him more uncomfortable.

_I shouldn't think of her like this, it's Hermione, she's like a sister to me, right? A beautiful sister with nice-. No, don't go there it isn't right. Besides Ron likes her and she likes Ron I can't interfere. But she feels so good I wonder what she tastes like. No, that is off limits._

Harry was warring with himself as Hermione felt Harry's reaction.

_At least he knows I'm a girl and I can tell from his reaction that he definitely knows_ Hermione thought smiling.

"Harry, can you do me a favor?" Hermione asked.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Can you kiss me?" Hermione asked.

This stalled Harry's brain.

"W-w-what?"

"Kiss me Harry" Hermione said.

"B-b-but you and Ron" Harry said.

"There is no me and Ron, Harry, never was and never will be" Hermione said, "and since you and Ginny broke up I thought, well, maybe." She trailed.

Harry gulped as he fought with himself. Part of him wanted to kiss Hermione, but the other part told him that it was wrong that it would be like kissing your sister. But Harry gave in and bent down and captured her lips.

_If this is what it feels like kissing your sister then I don't care if it is wrong_ Harry thought.

Hermione was in heaven, the boy she wanted so much was kissing her and she was going to make the most of it. She moved her arms that were around his waist to his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She wanted it all if it was only going to a one-time thing. When they pulled away they were both out of breath like they ran a marathon.

"Harry?"

"That was amazing" Harry said stunned.

"Better than Ginny?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Better? It was bloody well out of this world Hermione. I never tasted anything like it or felt anything that was so soft, ever" Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Harry said then pulled her into another kiss, which caught her off guard.

When they pulled away Hermione was a bit glassy eyed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I should've asked you" Harry said quickly when he realized what he did.

"No Harry, that's okay, I loved it and wouldn't mind you doing that again" Hermione said still out of it a bit.

"So what happens next?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, since you and Ginny aren't together and Ron and I were never together, why don't we try" Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and bit her bottom lip.

Harry sighed and got down on one knee, "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione couldn't help, but squeal and knock him over as she went for his lips. When the broke apart Harry grinned.

"I guess that's a yes" he said cheekily.

"You better believe it Potter, and I'm not going anywhere" Hermione said hugging him tight.

Harry smiled for the first time since the hunt began.

They searched for the rest of Horcruxes and found a way to destroy them while pursuing some very old tomes they found. The ritual they performed was quite draining on both of them, but they both knew that they were magically powerful enough to do them. When they destroyed the locket they also got word that Lupin and Tonks got married and were expecting. Harry decided that they should visit them and Hermione agreed. Once there with the Lupins the couple came to an important decision. They told Tonks and Lupin about the Horcruxes and how many were left and what possible items they might be. Tonks went to The Lestrange vault disguised as her aunt and grabbed the cup. After they the cup was destroyed the group pondered where the others were kept.

That's when Ron appeared, he looked annoyed when he found his friends living nicely with Lupin and Tonks.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ron bellowed.

"We've been here for the past few weeks Ronald, and why should we care about you, you left us" Hermione said coldly.

Tonks and Lupin quietly left the room to give the trio some privacy.

Ron sputtered for a bit then turned red.

"I needed to leave Hermione" he said.

This was not the thing to say.

"You _Needed_ to leave! What you _needed_ to do was stick by your best friend!" Hermione shouted.

"I had to Hermione, I couldn't stay there" Ron said pleadingly.

"Do you think I wanted to be there Ron, but I stayed because it was the right thing to do" Hermione said, "I had to wipe my parent's memories and then send them to Australia, so they could be safe Ron."

"But-"

"No Ron, just go, we don't need you any more so go back to wherever you came from" Hermione said cutting off Ron.

"I came back for you!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, so that's why? Well sorry to disappoint you Ronald, but I've moved on" Hermione said.

"What, but Hermione we had something special" Ron said shocked.

"Special? Ron, we never had anything, we never even dated or kissed" Hermione said.

Ron went to kiss Hermione, but found a wand in front of him.

"Don't you even dare make another move" Hermione growled.

"Hermione, you want me, I know it" Ron said smugly.

Hermione snorted at this, "why would I want someone who runs away whenever there is trouble about?"

"I had a good reason!" Ron shouted.

"You had a selfish reason Ronald, I could never be with someone who is like that" Hermione said.

Ron sputtered angrily.

"Like I told you, I've moved on" Hermione said now standing by Harry.

"You took my girl, Potter!" Ron shouted.

"I didn't do anything Ron, but be with Hermione when she needed someone the most" Harry said wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"You're cheating on my sister!" Ron shouted.

"No, Ron, I broke up with Ginny after Dumbledore's funeral. You know what she said to me? She said that she knew I wouldn't be happy if I wasn't chasing Riddle" Harry said.

"So?"

"Ron, she doesn't even know me, I don't want to chase Riddle, I never wanted to, but I got landed with this damn prophecy, which states that I'm the only one that can kill him" Harry said, "the only person whoever took the time to get to know me, the real me is standing right beside me. She never cared who I was, how much money I had or any of the fame I had just because my parents died and I didn't."

Ron said nothing, he didn't know what to say, but he was angry. Upset that once again he got the short end of the wand and Harry is once on the top and he now has the girl he always wanted.

"Fine, but don't come to me when you're in trouble" Ron spat as he turned and left.

"Well, I think we can truly move on now" Harry said when he heard the door slam.

Hermione nodded.

/Scene Break/

The group went on and Harry got training from Tonks and Lupin. Hermione got Harry to invite Neville to join, but the once shy Gryffindor told them he'd only join in if Luna came with him. The couple agreed and Neville and Luna joined the group. They trained and researched. With Neville and Harry do the most of the training and Hermione and Luna doing most of the researching.

Harry had looked of shock when Luna shared her memory of what Ravenclaw's diadem looked like. He knew where it was and wanted to get right away. But Hermione cautioned him that they still had to be careful. They sent an owl to McGonagall to ask to visit Hogwarts. Their old transfiguration professor replied and told them it was alright to visit. The group went to Hogwarts grabbed the diadem and Harry took the Gryffindor sword while there. After that they destroyed the piece of soul in the diadem.

Harry was quite happy with how well things were going and decided he needed to relax and Hermione thought they deserved it. They had their first date. They kept to the muggle world to stay undetected. Harry took Hermione out to a nice restaurant and then took her to a movie after that they took a lovely stroll around a park. It was a simple date, but to them it was perfect. After their date they pondered how to get at Voldemort's snake because they speculated that the snake holds a Horcrux. It took them months, but they finally got the snake while it was out hunting. It was a stroke of luck actually that helped them. After the snake was killed they wondered what was the last Horcrux. Harry remain silent throughout the whole talk.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

They were in the room they shared.

"I know what the last Horcrux is" Harry said in a quiet tone.

"You do, but why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked.

"Because it mean that you'd have to kill someone" Harry said not looking at Hermione.

Hermione was about to speak when it clicked, "no Harry, I won't do it, there has to be another way."

"There isn't Hermione, I'm the last Horcrux, he made this one accidentally the night he tried to kill me" Harry said pointing to his scar.

"We'll find a way Harry, I know we will" Hermione said holding Harry tightly as tears fell.

"I know Hermione, but if we don't promise me that you move on" Harry said.

"Harry James Potter, you are my life. If you die then I'm sure to die soon after. I can't live without you" Hermione said crying now.

They sat together in silence as they comforted one another. They then told the others what the last Horcrux was and Lupin was shocked and told Harry straight forward that he wasn't going to kill him, the others followed suit. They knew there had to be another way. That's when Hermione had a brilliant thought and she rushed to write a letter. She didn't tell anyone who she wrote and Harry trusted her enough to not ask who it was since he knew he could rely on her judgment.

Bill Weasley arrived along with Fleur in tow a few days later.

"So what is you want to talk about Hermione?" Bill asked.

Hermione first looked to Harry for permission, which he gave then Hermione told Bill about Voldemort's Horcruxes and that's what she and Harry were doing and why they no one has seen them. She also told Bill and Fleur about how Ron abandon them. Bill wasn't happy with his little brother and told them that the disgrace was living with them, but that might change after this. Hermione then told Bill about the last Horcrux was in Harry and wondered if he knew how to destroy it without killing Harry.

"Yes there is, but it will be extremely painful" Bill said.

"Do it Bill, I can take it" Harry said tonelessly.

Bill nodded and they prepared for it. Harry was strapped to the bed with gag in his mouth to muffle his screams, they also put a silencing charm around the room.

"Harry, my only advice is think of something to keep you grounded" Bill said.

Hermione sat down by Harry and took his hand.

Harry nodded at Bill and the curse breaker waved his wand and muttered a spell neither ever heard before.

Harry felt a pain that he never felt before, it was like he was hit by a thousand Cruciatus curses at one. He couldn't think of anything, but the pain he was enduring, but then he felt something it was squeezing his hand and a small glimmer of thought came through. It was Hermione, he focused on her completely knowing that she would help him through this.

Hermione could only watch in horror as her love thrashed in pain. She could think of one thing to do and that was to squeeze his hand in hopes to connect with him somehow. She felt him squeeze back and she knew she did it.

Once it was done Bill cast a spell and found that Harry was in the clear. He left the couple alone and told the others that Harry was fine and just needed to rest. They had Bill check the other items to make sure their was no soul left in them and after Bill did he gave them a green light.

/Scene Break/

Harry stayed in bed for today and Hermione stayed by his side the whole time. Luna and Neville ferried food to the couple. When they came out they both looked rested and cheerful. Lupin thanks to his were senses knew what happened and he only winked at them when they entered the kitchen.

"So Riddle is mortal now" Harry said.

The others nodded.

"Then that means you'll have to train harder" Hermione said.

Harry nodded dutifully.

Harry's training grew more intense and finally he was ready, but he had no idea how to call Riddle out. So Harry and his friends worked out how to get Voldemort out in the open.

"Why don't I just openly challenge him to a duel?" Harry asked.

"And how do you suppose you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I could get on the wireless and call him out" Harry suggested.

Hermione just sighed.

"Do you know if your connection to him is totally dissolved?" Luna asked.

"Why do you ask Luna?" Harry asked.

"Well you could just use your link to contact him, can't you" Luna said.

"Not a bad idea Luna" Harry said.

With that Harry found he still had a slight connection and with all of his power he forced a message through to Voldemort. The result was a final battle would be held on the grounds of Hogwarts. It took a lot of talking to get McGonagall to agree to it, but she relented in the end.

On the day of the battle Harry was ready with Hermione beside him.

"Harry, I don't have to tell you to win this, but please be careful" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm not going to let Tom win no matter what, but you, Neville, and Luna know what to do if Death Eaters get restless" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

The plan was if the Death Eaters get rowdy then the members of the DA and the Order were ready to take them out.

Voldemort appeared with his followers and Harry was waiting.

"Well Potter, I see you've finally accepted your fate" Voldemort said.

"Yes Tom, and I'm amazed you came. But let's get to business, I Harry James Potter challenge Thomas Marvolo Riddle to a duel" Harry said.

"My name is Voldemort" the dark wizard shouted.

"Whatever Tom, let's just get this started" Harry said.

A dueling platform appeared on the grounds and Harry walked up on one side as Voldemort did the same on the other. The bowed to one another and began to duel. Voldemort started of with a killing curse, which Harry knew would be the first thing cast by his opponent. He conjured a table and used it to block the curse then cast a cutting curse. Voldemort used a shielding charm to defend. The duel went on like this and the light side could see the Death Eaters were getting quite bored, that was their cue to be prepared. It happened quite fast and thus the fight between the light side and dark side began.

Hermione dodged each curse thrown at her and returned with one of hers, Luna and Neville watched her back since they knew Harry would kill them if they didn't protect her.

Meanwhile on the platform the to wizards dueled.

"Getting tired Tommy?" Harry asked.

"I'm the greatest wizard in the entire world" Voldemort boasted.

"Sorry Tom, but that title belongs to me" Harry said.

And with that Harry muttered under his breath a spell he found in an ancient tome. This spell caused magically created bodies to explode. With a horrible scream that stopped the fighting Voldemort exploded and the only thing that was left was his wand. Harry summoned it then broke it. The Death Eaters seeing their master destroyed fell at the light side's mercy. Claiming they were under the Imperius curse. But sadly no one believed them and not matter how much gold they had it couldn't save them.

In the end Harry and Hermione left the wizarding world to find Hermione's parents. They didn't come back until an eleven-year-old with bushy brown hair and green eyes made their appearance on the first of September.

**End**


	4. After the Battle

**After the Battle**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: After the final battle not DH compliant**

* * *

Hermione raced across the battlefield looking everywhere for him. She noted a few injured classmates, but she was too wrapped to help them.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Susan asked, she had a gash on her leg, but it looked like Neville took care of the bleeding.

"I'm looking for Harry, have you seen him?" Hermione asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Both Neville and Susan shook their heads.

This worried her greatly. It had been an hour since Voldemort was killed and they knew it because all of his followers fell to the ground in pain because of the mark they carry. Hermione knew Harry succeeded, but was afraid of how badly hurt he maybe because of it. Ron told her that Harry was probably fine, but Hermione knew better, she always could somehow feel Harry, but she couldn't and that led her to here. Ron was celebrating with everyone else.

Suddenly a stroke of inspiration hit her. She cast her Patronus and was shocked when she noticed that her Patronus wasn't an otter anymore, but was now a Doe. But she had little time to thinking about it as she commanded her Patronus to find Harry. She followed her Patronus deep into the Forbidden Forest and there she found Harry lying face down.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up, but it looked like it took a lot of his strength to do so.

"Herm-ione" he croaked.

Hermione rushed over and cradled Harry's body in her arms.

"Oh Harry, you did it, I knew you could do it" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Harry gave her a weak smile.

"I couldn't have done without you," he whispered.

Hermione blinked back her tears.

"I need to leave Hermione" Harry said.

"No Harry, you can't leave me, I just found you" Hermione wailed.

Harry chuckled, "No, I'm not dying or anything, but I need to get away. From all the press and stuff."

"I'm coming with Harry, besides I need to get my parents" Hermione said automatically.

"Hermione, you have all of your life ahead of you, and besides you have Ron" Harry said frowning at the last bit.

"I don't care about Ron, you are who I need, Harry" Hermione said.

Harry's eyes widened at this.

"Harry, I can't think of my life without you, I need you in my life to survive" Hermione said not knowing exactly what was coming out of her mouth. All she knew was it was the truth.

"Alright, there's a portkey in my pocket get it for me" Harry said.

Hermione nodded and reached in Harry's pocket and found the portkey, it was a dirty copy of _**A Winter's Tale**_.

"Harry, we can't use this here" Hermione said.

"The wards are weak here, we can use it" Harry told her.

Hermione didn't question him and held him tight as she touched the portkey with her wand.

/Scene Break/

The shocking news hit the wizarding world as they heard of their hero disappearing after he defeated the most evil wizard on the planet. The bigger shock was that Hermione Granger, best friend to the hero was also missing. Their other best friend Ron Weasley though had a lot of things to say.

"He's always was jealous that I got the girl, he's just a spoiled prat" Ron ranted, "he can't let me have anything, he has to take everything and leave me nothing, Typical Potter."

Ron kept ranting as the reporters scribbled down every word, but was suddenly stopped when all of their parchment burned up.

"That's enough Ron!"

The reporters turned and saw not only Neville Longbottom, another hero of the war, but with him was Luna Lovegood, and several original members of the DA that had survived.

"Ron Weasley, you should be ashamed of yourself. Harry would never do anything like that," Luna said firmly.

"What do you know Loony" Ron scowled.

"I know a lot, remember I spent a lot of time with Hermione and Harry training before the final battle," Luna said.

The reporters sat on the edge of their seats as they heard things that would probably never make public.

"You're a selfish person, Ronald Weasley. Harry sacrificed the most to defeat Voldemort. Who died in your family, can you tell me that?" Luna asked.

Ron couldn't, since no one in his family died, though the twins had several bad injuries and Ginny probably could never play Quidditch again, but other than that nothing major.

"Harry has lost the most, he lost his parents, his godfather Sirius Black, Dumbledore who he thought of as a grandfather, Remus Lupin, the last connection to his parents" Luna said keeping the tears that wanted to spill at bay, "he lost all this, so I think he deserves whatever happiness that comes his way. And Hermione was the one to go looking for him after the battle, you stayed here to celebrate. You should've been with her to look for him."

There was silence after this as no one knew what to say. Their hero had a right to disappear and now given the reasons they couldn't blame him one bit.

"He didn't have to take Hermione, he should've let me have her!" Ron shouted.

"Please Ron, Hermione probably begged Harry to take her. He'd never let her come with him, but she probably wore him down like she always does" Neville said knowingly.

The DA knew this quite well during the war, where Hermione and Harry would have a fight, but never to the severity of her rows she had with Ron. Her arguments with Harry always ended in a compromise of some kind and neither of them lost their temper with the other.

That's when an owl came flying through and landed on Luna's shoulder. The blond opened the letter and read it. When she finished she had a big smile on her face.

"It appears there's a celebration I need to get to" Luna said and walked away.

Several more owls appeared and landed on the shoulders of the remaining DA members. They read their letters and then followed Luna out.

/Scene Break/

A few weeks later the announcement of Harry Potter married to Hermione Granger rocked the wizarding world and the fact that they couple didn't include Ron as a close friend on the guest list enrage the redhead, but it was also reported that Fred and George Weasley were in attendance as was Bill and Fleur Weasley.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: summer after fifth year.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was on a mission, she knew that Dumbledore was in the wrong when he told her to leave Harry alone for the summer. Harry had just lost his godfather, there was no way she'd leave him to grieve alone. She told her parents about her mission and with their blessing she left to comfort Harry. She took the Knight Bus to Privet Drive with luggage in hand.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione jumped at the voice.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked clutching her chest.

"I should be asking you the same question Miss Granger" McGonagall said as she revealed herself.

"I'm here to see Harry" Hermione said firmly.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you can't. Dumbledore has made it quite clear that Harry is to be left alone" McGonagall said solemnly.

"Professor, that's the worst way to deal with a loss and Harry is grieving. He needs his friends with him and I'm not going to leave him to sink deeper into depression" Hermione said firmly.

McGonagall wanted to say something, but she knew that her favorite pupil was correct. There was a fire in her eyes that said she would go to hell and back for Harry. She moved aside for Hermione to pass.

"Thank you professor" Hermione said politely.

Hermione went up to the door and knocked on the door when the door opened up she found a oversized boy that was as big as a small whale with a confused look on his face.

"Is Harry here?" Hermione asked trying to hold back the disgust she felt by just staring at the baby whale.

"What do you want with that freak when you can a real man like me?" Dudley asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Hermione looked at the whale-sized boy with an incredulous look on her face.

"Hermione?"

"Harry!"

Hermione pushed the little whale out of the way and ran up the stairs to Harry. She pulled him into a hug that made Harry know that this was the real Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"I came because you need me here, and I'm not leaving until you're better" Hermione said in her 'no arguments' tone.

"I'm fine Hermione" Harry said in a monotone voice.

Hermione gave Harry a sharp look.

"No you're not Harry, and you're not going to convince me otherwise" Hermione said firmly.

Harry sighed and led Hermione to his room. When she entered she was shocked to see the state of Harry's room. It was small and cramped, not to mention sparsely furnished.

"Harry, this can't be your room" Hermione said shocked.

Harry just nodded.

"Oh Harry, if I only knew, I'd do something to help you" Hermione said as she wrapped Harry into another hug.

"It's alright Hermione, there's nothing you could've done anything" Harry said solemnly.

"I could've done something Harry, if only I knew" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Vernon shouted.

Harry sighed and went to see what his uncle wanted.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry said tiredly.

"Dudley told me one of your freak friends are here, well I want them out now. I will not have you contaminating this house with your filth" Vernon said.

Harry's eyes narrowed at this.

"Hermione is not filth so you better take that back" he growled.

"So it one of your whores then, well I will not have it" Vernon said as he made his way to the stairs.

Harry beat him to it and blocked the way.

"Out of my way" Vernon growled.

"No, you will not lay one hand on Hermione" Harry said defiantly.

This enraged Vernon and hit Harry in the head, but Harry got back up.

"You think you're too old for me to beat you boy, well then you're wrong!" Vernon bellowed.

Hermione rushed to the top of the stairs to find Harry getting beaten up by his uncle. She did the only thing she could think of, she stunned the walrus and rushed Harry's side. The commotion was so loud that McGonagall came rushing in wand drawn to find Hermione cradling Harry's battered body.

"Miss Granger, what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry's uncle was going to go upstairs to harm me and Harry went to stop him and he started to hurt Harry so I stunned him" Hermione said through her tears.

McGonagall knew she had to do something so she created a portkey to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"This a portkey Miss Granger, madam Pomfrey should be there" McGonagall said.

Hermione took the portkey and she and Harry disappeared.

/Scene Break/

Hermione explained to madam Pomfrey what happened and the nurse began to work on Harry. Dumbledore came rushing worried.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I went to see Harry" Hermione began.

"I told you explicitly not to visit him" Dumbledore said frowning.

"I don't care what you want sir, Harry needs me and I'm not going to leave him" Hermione said.

Dumbledore was about to fire back when he heard Harry groan.

"Hermione."

Hermione rushed over to Harry and held his hand tightly.

"I'm here Harry, and I'm not going to leave you" Hermione said.

Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm glad I was able to protect you this time" Harry said.

"You always protected me Harry, you saved me from the troll first year, you saved in second year when I was petrified, third year with the Dementors. I can't thank you enough" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"But I failed to protect you in the Ministry" Harry said frowning.

"Oh Harry, I don't blame you for that. You did the best you could do" Hermione said softly.

"I failed you Hermione, I failed Sirius" Harry said solemnly.

"You could never do anything like that, and as for Sirius, it was his choice Harry, like it was mine to follow you" Hermione said.

Harry caressed Hermione's cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Stay with me Hermione, I need you."

"I'll stay with you Harry, I'm not going anywhere" Hermione said with conviction in her voice.

Dumbledore took this moment to intervene and when he got close to the pair he was repelled by an invisible barrier.

"Miss Granger, I demand you to drop this barrier at once" Dumbledore commanded.

"Professor, you've done so much to hurt my Harry. I cannot allow you to continue. Be gone and never try to interfere with me or my Harry or you'll face the consequences" Hermione said in a hollow voice.

Dumbledore stumbled back in shock.

In a flash of light Harry and Hermione disappeared from the infirmary.

/Scene Break/

The evil that is Voldemort lay waste to the wizarding world, no matter what the side of light tried they'd get defeated. Voldemort claimed victory in six short months after the Ministry attack. No word was heard of their savior Harry Potter. Some believed he abandoned them, Ron, others think he biding his time, Neville and Luna.

It was on the light side's last stand that Harry appeared. Voldemort was ready to strike down two of Harry's greatest supporters, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Harry appeared and struck Voldemort down with a slash of Gryffindor's sword. Next to him appeared the one who was always by his side, Hermione Granger.

"Tom Riddle, your reign is at its end" Harry said.

"You think you can defeat me Potter, I'm immortal" Voldemort sneered.

"I know all about your Horcruxes Tom" Harry said and with a snap of his fingers six items appeared.

Voldemort's eyes widen as he realized that they were all there, but had an ace up his sleeve.

"You think you're so clever Potter, but you forget that there is a piece of me inside you" Voldemort said smirking.

"You didn't think we thought of that Tom, we got rid of that a long time ago" Hermione said.

This put fear into Voldemort.

"Now Tom, it is time to end this" Harry said.

He raised the sword and with a one swift move he beheaded the most evil wizard of all time.

The wizarding world was celebrating the downfall of Voldemort and began to ask their hero where he has been for the last two years. Harry told the media nothing and disappeared along with Hermione. Leaving a note for their two strongest supporters. Neither divulged what was in the note, which only caused more speculation.

/Scene Break/

On a small island Harry laid on a deck chair smiling as he watched his two children laughing and splashing in the water. It has been four years since Voldemort's defeat and two years since he married his best friend and strongest supporter, Hermione Granger. Their wedding was small, Neville stood by Harry and Luna was Hermione's maid of honor. Neither wanted anything to do with the Britain wizarding world anymore so they lived in Australia in peace.

**End**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

"Is everything all set Dobby?" Luna Lovegood asked the quirky house elf.

"Yes ma'am, Dobby will be giving Harry Potter sir the goblet you gave Dobby" the house elf said happily.

"Good, and Hermione, you will give her the other one?" Luna asked.

Dobby nodded furiously making his big ears flop back and forth.

Luna smiled, she knew something was up when Harry had started dating Ginny and Hermione dating Ron. She knew because during the summer she was in contact with both Harry and Hermione and they revealed their feelings for one another knowing the blond would keep it a secret. So when Harry and Ginny were seen snogging one day and then later that same day Hermione was seen snogging Ron she knew that the two redheads did something to her two best friends. So she made a special potion to get rid of whatever was affecting her friends and hopefully make them see the light.

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter sighed; he had just called off his date with his girlfriend Ginny because he was behind on his homework. Ginny offered to help him, but he declined saying that she had her own to do and he wanted to be alone. He walked to the library where he found his best friend Hermione already working on her homework or maybe some extra credit.

"Hello Hermione" Harry greeted.

Hermione just glanced up and nodded then went back to her work. This has been going on since the beginning of the year. Their relationship seemed to have gone to civil kind. Neither knew why this happened, but were both busy with their own lives to ever discuss it. No longer were they close and talked to one another whenever they had a chance.

Just then Dobby popped in holding two goblets.

"Harry Potter sir, use's need to drink this" Dobby said.

Harry looked curiously at the house elf he called a friend and without a second thought he took the goblet Dobby was offering. The house elf did the same for Hermione and she took the other goblet without a care. The two drank the entire contents then felt quite woozy and before they knew it they were unconscious. Luna stepped out of the shadows smiling at her handiwork. She asked the house elf to bring the two to the Room of Requirements. The house elf nodded and did as he was told.

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke in a bed that wasn't his own, but when he felt someone else stir he froze until he noticed it was Hermione.

"Harry, where are we?" Hermione asked as she held her head.

"I have no idea Hermione" Harry answered.

"You're here because you just took a very powerful potion to help clear out your system" Luna said.

"Luna, what are talking about?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Harry, why did you start dating Ginny?" Luna asked not bothering to answer Harry's question.

"Because she beautiful and-" Harry stopped.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't feel right, I mean, my feelings for Ginny. Now that I think about it, I never really had any kind of feelings for her until recently" Harry said frowning.

"How about you Hermione, why did you start to date Ron?" Luna asked.

"Well he so-" Hermione paused.

"Yes, Hermione" Luna said, prodding her brunette friend.

"I have no idea why I started to date Ron, I just felt a strong urge to do so" Hermione said as her brow furrowed in concentration.

"The answer is quite simply, you two have both been dosed with a very strong love potion. I gave you something to counteract it" Luna said.

"But who would do that?" Harry asked shocked.

"Think Harry, Ginny has been going on about how she would marry you since she was five" Luna said.

Harry's eyes widened at this.

"You mean Ginny did this?" Hermione said shocked.

Luna nodded, "she didn't like the way you two were so close so she did something about it."

"I'm going to kill her" Hermione growled.

"Get in line Hermione, she toyed with my feelings" Harry said furiously.

"I know you want revenge, but you need to think clearly" Luna said.

"You have a plan Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled.

/Scene Break/

Ron and Ginny Weasley were in for a shock when they read the morning newspaper. Inside was a detailed article of their scheme. They had no idea who it was that did this, but they knew they were in big trouble. The entire hall was glaring daggers at the two Weasleys. The thought of dousing their savior with love potion was unspeakable, though many other witches thought of it. Harry and Hermione came walking in holding hands and talking like they've done since fourth year. Luna was walking behind them making sure to protect their back.

"What are you doing with her?" Ginny shouted.

Harry looked at Ginny with a look that meant she would be dead if it weren't for Hermione's strong grip on his hand.

"I believe I'm with someone who didn't dose me with love potion" Harry said coolly.

"It's a lie Harry, I'd never do that" Ginny said.

"You are a bad liar Ginerva, I can see the pinckleflicks swarming you when you spoke" Luna said.

"Shut it Loony, this has nothing to do with you!" Ron bellowed.

Luna's usual dreamy expression disappeared as she turned to Ron.

"You would be careful what you say Ronald, I'm under the protection of the Potter house and any attack on me is an attack on Harry" Luna said.

"That's utter bull, tell her Harry" Ron said.

"She's correct Ron, you better watch what you say to Luna for now on, and that goes for everyone who has ever picked on Luna!" Harry said as he shouted the last part.

Ginny was silent as she thought of what to do, but her eyes widen, "You bitch, what did you do to my Harry."

"I didn't do anything Ginerva, you are the one who gave him love potions. I've loved Harry for a long time and never would use a love potion as a way to get him" Hermione said.

"You bitch, I demand you to undo whatever you did to him" Ginny said as she whipped out her wand.

"Ginny, you better lower your wand, for I will not go easy on you if you try and hex my fiancé" Harry said.

This revelation shocked the whole Great Hall.

"What are you talking about Harry, she not your fiancé, she's my girlfriend" Ron said.

"Well Ron, since someone helped to free us from those love potions, I decided to propose to the only girl I've ever had feelings for" Harry said.

Hermione took this as the cue to show off her new accessory. On her ring finger of her left hand showed a beautiful ring.

Both redheads were furious with this.

"This can't be, I didn't spend countless nights working on that love potion for you to marry that Mudblood bitch!" Ginny shouted.

This only confirmed what was in the article.

"So you did make the love potion, why?" Harry asked.

"You and Hermione were getting too close to one another, I had to do something to stop it" Ginny said.

"And you Ron, what was your part of it?" Hermione asked.

"You're mine, I've done everything to make sure no other guy would date you, I threaten to hex them if they tried" Ron said.

"Do you even have any kind of feelings for me?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I? You're just a Mudblood, your kind has just one use" Ron sneered.

This was the final straw for Harry, he pulled out his wand and hexed both redheads, they were lucky Harry didn't kill them.

/Scene Break/

After that Ron and Ginny were put on trial and were given the maximum sentence. As for Harry and Hermione they defeated Voldemort with the help of Luna and the DA. After that the couple disappeared from the wizarding world to live a quiet life with only Luna being their only contact with the rest of the world.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: takes place seventh year.**

* * *

"I'm going to kill them" Hermione Granger growled.

"Calm down Hermione" Harry Potter said with a sigh.

"How can I be calm Harry, those misfits handcuffed us together, and they did some magic to it so we can't get them off" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sure that they'll come off, we just have to be patient" Harry said calmly.

"Harry, I have N.E.W.T.'s to study for" Hermione said with frustration.

"So do I, but you don't see me panicking" Harry said.

"That's because you don't have a reputation to uphold to" Hermione spat.

"Hermione, whatever grades you get, you'll be at the top" Harry said gently.

Hermione's face, which was in a scowl soften at this.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" she asked gently.

"Because I've known you for seven years Hermione" Harry said smiling.

Fred and George Weasley sent a package to Harry and Hermione enclosed was the pair of handcuffs. Now, what neither knew about these handcuffs were that if they were touching two people they'd activate and enclose around the people's wrists. They not only got the cuffs, but a note that said they'd only release if they confessed their deepest darkest secret. So here Hermione and Harry are now sitting in the Head common room that they shared trying to think of what their deepest darkest secret. Sadly though, the pair knew each other so well that they really had no secrets between them.

"Are you sure there's nothing you haven't told me?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I've told you everything including things I could never tell my parents" Hermione said.

"Okay" Harry said.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I can't even lie to you, so how could you not know everything about me" Harry said.

This was true as Hermione had a built in lie detector especially when it comes to Harry.

"This is ridicules" Hermione groaned, "we've been going in circles for the past two hour and we've told each other everything we could think of that could be considered our deepest darkest secret."

"We'll find a way out of this Hermione, I mean compared to what we've faced this is quite small" Harry said.

"You're right Harry, but I'm a little annoyed and a bit hungry" Hermione said.

Harry called Dobby and asked the hyperactive house elf to get them some food. The elf nodded then disappear only to return with a picnic basket full of food. Harry paid Dobby a galleon for the help then began to set out the food. As the pair ate Harry noticed how Hermione ate her food. He's watched eat for seven years and over those years he loved to watch how she took small bites then wipe her face with her napkin or how she took small, but good sips of her pumpkin juice. He smiled as he watched her every movement and thought of it as an intricate dance of sorts. Now he had no idea why he was thinking this or that it even made sense. It was probably the stress, yeah the stress was making him think funny things.

Hermione noticed her best friend watching her and she didn't mind, since they've spent so much time together it would be weird if she didn't feel his eyes on her. It was comforting to know that she had her own guardian angel with her practically 24/7. Now she knew she could take of herself, but just the thought of knowing she had someone to watch her back was comforting. She couldn't remember when she noticed Harry watching, but it happened one day and it felt right. Hermione shook her head. She was tired, that's why she was thinking these thoughts, tired that's all.

Both didn't know how much they looked out for one another over the years especially the past two. Since the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius, Hermione barely left Harry's side. She almost lost her prefect badge because she spent so much time with Harry than on her duties. That year the war was harsh, neither would let the other leave one another's sight for fear of losing the only thing pulling the other through.

Harry and Hermione went out many missions to help the war effort even though they were told to stay in school and leave the fighting to the adults. Neither were going to let that happen as Harry played a big role and Hermione saw to it that she would remain by Harry's side and nothing was going to remove her. Their friend Ron tried to, when he attempted to get Hermione into a marriage contract with him, but Harry saved the day and that's when the found out that their best friend wasn't exactly who they thought he was.

Ron Weasley had his own goals and ambitions, but none were for the good of everyone. He only wanted what was good for him and screw everyone else. He saw Harry as a mark and befriended him early, but when Hermione entered the picture that put a wrench into the redhead's plans, but he augment his plans to include him getting Hermione because he knew how much Harry relied on Hermione and if he could take that away from Harry then he would be the better of the two. Now Ron is in a cell in St. Mungo's, he was declared insane and incurable.

Their sixth year ended with Harry defeating the creature that killed his parents and has haunted and hunted him for so long. With Hermione by his side they defeated the darkest wizard of all time with an ancient spell they found in the Potter library. Neither knew that the only way for the spell could be successful was that it had to be performed by two people who loved each other. Complete and utterly love one another unselfishly. They just knew that this spell was based on love and Voldemort knew nothing of love. Sadly the death toll at the end of the war was massive including their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat something?" Hermione asked.

Harry blinked, he spent the time watching Hermione that he forgot to eat.

"Oh right, sorry, I guess I'm a little tired" Harry said.

Hermione smiled, "I understand Harry."

They ate in silence both trying to figure out what could the other be hiding.

/Scene Break/

It was later that night and they were both very tired.

"This is ridiculous, I'm going to kill them" Hermione growled.

"Take it easy Mione, we'll figure this out" Harry said calmly.

Hermione groaned as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I just want these blasted things off" she said.

"I know you do, I want the same" Harry said softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Harry. She let her weight pull them backwards onto the couch and was happy that Harry didn't struggle. She snuggled in closer, happy that at least she was trapped with her best friend and not anyone else. She loved Harry very much. Ever since she first met him, though her expectations of the great hero of the wizarding world was dashed at the sight of the undersized boy. But she saw the hero one Halloween when he saved her from a troll. But she saw passed the hero to the real boy. This made her feel more for him as he was human, not some superhero or something. Yes, her feelings for Harry Potter were not purely platonic, but she buried them, because it wasn't the time to think of that sort of thing. They had to fight a war.

Harry felt his best friend relax and he too did the same. He loved the smell of her hair and knew that it was his favorite scent. He didn't know when his feelings for his best friend had changed. He was so busy with something else to really notice. His little stint with Ginny was just a replacement for what he felt for Hermione. He knew he could never be right for her so he opted to be her best friend. But his feelings for her just grew, even though he buried them under all the stress of the war.

But now the two of them realized that they did have a secret that neither one knew about, at least they hoped the other didn't know. But neither could gather up the courage to be the first to admit it. It was silly since they would probably be put down in Hogwarts history as the two bravest people to ever be placed in the home of the brave.

"Hermione."

"Yes Harry?"

"Um, do you, uh, have any feelings for me?" Harry asked.

This was probably the stupidest way of asking, but Harry pulled all the courage he had to ask this and now he felt drained.

Hermione's cheeks redden.

"I do" she answered.

"Only friendly one though, right?" Harry asked frowning.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, my feelings for you are anything, but platonic" she said.

Harry felt his hope rise as he lifted Hermione's head up so she could look at him. Without a word since he was a afraid of his voice cracking or something worse, he pulled her into a kiss. He knew he should've asked first, but he felt that it would just be wasting time to do so. Hermione could feel her heart speed up as she caught on to what Harry was going to do. As their lips touched all their pent up feelings were unleashed like a dam bursting.

Neither felt the handcuffs fall off or the fact that they were now removing each other's clothing with speed and efficiency never seen before. It was like a choreographed dance, though this term is loosely used. By the time they were aware that anything happened it was already done. They laid there in the afterglow both thinking about sending a thank you note to the twins.

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Hermione Granger couldn't believe she was doing this. She volunteered testing a potion that Fred and George created. She cursed her helpful nature and knew that she shouldn't have agreed to anything especially when the Weasley twins were involved.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Fred asked smiling.

"Ready as I'll ever be. This better not kill me" Hermione said glaring at the two.

"Of course not Hermione. We tested it on rats and cats before trying it on you" George said quickly.

Hermione still didn't feel better after hearing this.

"What does this potion do anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's a new form of Veritaserum" Fred said.

"WHAT?"

"I knew you shouldn't have told her," George said smacking his brother on the shoulder.

"I couldn't help it," Fred said rubbing his bruised shoulder.

"I will not take it" Hermione said firmly.

"Come on Hermione, we've been trying make something like this for a long time" George said pleadingly.

"Yeah, we're trying to help the Ministry since the ingredients for Veritaserum are hard to come by anyway" Fred said.

Hermione had to agree with that. Veritaserum ingredients were very hard to come by thanks to shortages in certain things because of the war. Though the war was over there were still shortage on certain potion ingredients.

"Fine, but you better not ask me any embarrassing questions" she said firmly and as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We'd never do that" Fred said.

"Of course not, don't you trust us?" George asked.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Right, well you don't have to worry since there will be witnesses there to just in case" Fred said as he shuffled away from Hermione's look.

Hermione's eyes widen at this.

"Who are they?" she asked nervously.

"Some DA members, so you know that they are trustworthy" George said.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

Fred and George led her to the Room of Requirements where the test will be held. When she entered she found a couple DA members waiting for them. Luna, Susan, Neville, Ron and Harry. She felt safe as soon as she saw Harry's face and smiled at him. Harry smiled right back.

"Right, you all know why you're here" Fred said.

The group nodded.

"Ready to go dear brother?" George asked.

"Ready as ever Gred. Hermione, are you ready?" Fred asked.

Hermione sighed and nodded. Fred handed her a vial and she downed the thing. She felt the potion take effect immediately. Her eyes glazed over slightly, but she was still in control of all of her functions.

"Right, let's start off simple shall we" George said.

"Lets start of easy. What is your full name?" Fred asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger."

The twins, Luna, Susan, and Neville looked at Harry and Ron to see if it was right. Harry nodded, but Ron shrugged.

"Okay, when is your birthday?"

"September 19th, 1979."

Harry nodded in agreement with this as Ron shrugged again in response.

"Next question, what are the names of your parents?"

"Emma and Daniel Granger."

Harry nodded and once again Ron shrugged.

"Well at least one of them pays attention" Susan commented.

"Okay, who are your best friends?"

"Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ron Weasley."

That was correct and everyone nodded at this.

"Alright, now lets try something harder. Who saved you from the troll in your first year?"

"Harry Potter."

No one said a thing and looked over to Harry. He looked curious about this. But Ron, who was standing beside him wasn't happy.

"She's lying I saved her from the troll too" the redhead said with a bit of heat.

Fred looked at his twin and shrugged.

"Let me try?" Susan asked.

Fred and George let her since she was the niece of the director of the DMLE. So they knew she probably had some skill in this field.

"Why did you only say Harry's name when asked who saved you from the troll in your first year?"

"Because he did, Ron stayed by the door the entire time pretty much" Hermione answered.

Ron was now red in the face at this.

"I can't help you mate, I was busy with the troll" Harry said.

"That's not true, I helped save her too," Ron said in a whining tone.

"The potion is based on the same principles as Veritaserum, right?" Susan asked one of the twins.

"Yeah, we did a whole bunch of research and this is pretty much an exact copy" Fred said.

George nodded in agreement with his twin.

"Sorry Ron, but if the potion is acting just like Veritaserum then she's telling the truth" Susan said.

Ron scowled at this.

"May I look at your formula?" Luna asked.

Fred and George looked at one another for a few minutes before handing over the potion formula to the dizzy blond. Luna looked over it carefully and then handed it back.

"It's practically the same as Veritaserum" the blond said.

"Alright, now back to the questioning" Fred said.

The twins decided to let Susan ask the questions from now on.

"Who would you consider your closest friend?" Susan asked.

"Harry Potter."

Ron frowned at this.

"Why only Harry and not Harry and Ron?" Susan asked.

"I've always gotten along better with Harry than with Ron. Harry and I understand one another on a level that is hard to put into words. We know what each other are thinking practically at all times. I know when he's feeling hurt or when he needs me and vice versa. With Ron, we argue all the time and if it weren't for Harry we'd probably never be friends to begin with."

Neville and Luna had to agree with this since they've seen some of Hermione and Ron's fights during the war. They were epic. The Weasley twins also agreed with that all Hermione and Ron did mostly was argue.

Susan frowned in thought as she searched for another question to ask when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Luna handing her a piece of parchment with a list of questions. Susan scanned the lists and looked at Luna. The dizzy blond nodded and Susan nodded back.

"Alright, who was your first kiss with?"

"Harry Potter."

This shocked the group.

"What, I was your first kiss. It was during the final battle," Ron said.

Hermione didn't do any kind of motion to show that she either agreed or disagreed. She still could move her body even though she had no control in how she could answer each question. Even when she tried to fight the potion and try to lie, it was quite impossible. The potion made you speak the absolute truth.

"When was this first kiss?" Susan asked.

"The summer of 1997 in Harry's bedroom at Privet Drive" Hermione answered.

"What the bloody hell were you doing there?" Ron bellowed.

"I was there to make sure Harry's relatives treated him properly for one in his life. Since I could use magic I practically forced the Order to letting me stay there as Harry's personal bodyguard" Hermione said.

Ron grumbled at this since he was of age too at the time, but no one told him anything. He didn't even realize every letter he got from Hermione that summer was delivered by Hedwig.

"Okay, so your first kiss was with Harry. Wow! That's amazing. I never knew" Susan said.

"What did you feel from the kiss?" Luna asked.

"It felt amazing, my brain totally shut down. No thought whatsoever passed as we kissed. It was heavenly" Hermione said, saying the last part with a sigh.

Harry was a bit embarrassed by this.

"What was kissing Ronald like?" Luna asked.

Hermione's nose scrunched up.

"Like kissing a dirty sponge," she said.

The twins were snickering at this, as was Neville though he was trying to cover his by coughing. Susan and Luna were giggling. Harry held back his laughter, but you could see a curve in his lips. Ron was quite angry now.

"Have you and Harry kissed since then?" Luna asked.

"Yes, we'd do it for luck before each battle or mission" Hermione said.

Luna smiled at this.

Ron was getting very angry now, but Neville and the twins were holding him back.

Susan shook her head and looked back the list. She scanned each question written trying to find one that would be right.

What Hermione didn't know was that Luna, Susan, and Neville knew of the twins' potion thing a long time before and were hoping to have either Harry or Hermione volunteer as the guinea pig so they could grill them and hope to get them to see the light.

"What are your feelings for Harry?" Susan asked.

"He's my best friend, I trust him completely" Ron smirked at this as Hermione just said that Harry was just a friend, but Hermione had more to say.

"He's my rock, I know that if I'm ever in trouble that he'll come rescue me. We're a team, we work so well together that I barely realize that it's two of us; we're like one person. I love him; I love him with all my heart and know that he feels the same without him even saying anything. I know because I can tell it by looking into his eyes. If you want to know how Harry Potter is feeling just look into his eyes."

Neville, Luna, and Susan were quite happy with this answer. The twins had cotton on with what the other three were doing and were all for it. Harry was wearing a neutral look on his face as thoughts raced through his mind. Ron was boiling mad at what was going on.

"So you love Harry, but are you in love with Harry?" Susan asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when she felt the potion wear off, but that somehow didn't stop her from wanting her to deny anything. Her mind was racing during the questioning and she realized that she did love Harry and not in a brother kind of way. But in a man loves a woman kind of thing. This thought made her heart race and palms sweat. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

"I am, I'm in love with Harry James Potter."

This was the last straw for Ron. He broke the grip Neville and the twins had on him and charged right at Hermione. But before he got there an angry Harry blocked him.

"Don't even think about harming Hermione" he said glaring at his friend.

"Out of the way Harry, she needs to be taught a lesson" Ron said snarling.

"No" Harry said firmly.

"This has nothing to do with you Potter, so butt out" Ron shouted.

"She's my best friend, so it is my business. Especially when it looks like you're going to hurt her. I take my responsibility in protecting Hermione quite seriously Ron" Harry said.

Ron lashed out. He pulled out his wand and had a hex on his tongue. But before he could say it he was thrown back. The others were shocked. Harry had thrown his friend back without even pulling out his wand. Harry must be right pissed if he was able to do that.

"Try that again Ron and I won't go easy on you" Harry said with a growl.

Ron was stunned, but he was too angry to think of what might happen to him if he tried to attack Harry again. He got up and began casting every spell he knew of. Harry's own magic didn't only protect Hermione and the others, but also himself. Ron was getting tired as he wasted his magic trying to hex Harry, but Harry had plenty of magic to spare.

"Just give up Ron, your core is drained and any more you'll do permanent harm" Harry said.

"Shut it Potter" Ron bellowed, though beads of sweat was running down his forehead and he was legs were unsteady.

Harry sighed, as he closed his eyes and sent a pulse of magic at the redhead knocking him down.

"That should keep him down" Harry said.

The shields around the others disappeared.

"We'll take the prat to the hospital wing and tell McGonagall what happened before the prat can make up a story" Neville said.

Susan and Luna followed behind along with Fred and George leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"So" Harry said.

"So?" Hermione said.

"You really are in love with me" Harry said.

"Well to tell you truth Harry, the potion wore of before I answered that question" Hermione said.

Harry felt his shoulders slump as all hope fade from his spirit.

"But even though the potion's affects were gone I did tell you the truth. I've been thinking about a lot as I was being questioned and I realized that I have loved you for a long time. I just didn't see it" Hermione said.

Harry turned to face Hermione. She could see a glimmer of hope now in his eyes. She smiled.

"I love you Harry James Potter."

"I don't think I will get tired hearing that" Harry said.

Harry pulled her from her chair and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Hermione realized this was the first hug Harry had ever initiated. She pulled away and they looked each other in the eye. Neither knew what they were doing as they just followed their instincts.

**End**


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

"Good morning 'Arry" a soft voice said.

Harry turned and smiled as his companion sat next him.

"Morning Fleur, how'd you sleep?" Harry asked.

"Very well, zank you for your 'elp zat night" Fleur said.

"No problem" Harry said as he buttered his toast.

Harry saved Fleur from a Death Eater attack at her home that she shared with her fiancée Bill Weasley, sadly Bill died fighting. Fleur was hurt badly, but Harry got there just in time before anything else could happen.

The war had been going on for four years with no end in sight. The Ministry was barely able to function though how it remained out of Voldemort's clutches was nothing short of a miracle. Harry trained after Dumbledore died and he and his trusted friends went underground to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. The search was very slow thus why it has been four years of fighting. Harry along with his ever-constant friend Hermione Jane Granger gathered together all their resources and manpower to get stronger. Their other friend, Ron Weasley died at the Burrow along with Harry's ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley when Death Eaters sprung a surprise attack hoping to take out Harry at the same time.

Harry was at Hermione's at the time helping getting her parents out of harms way. He used his money to get the Grangers out and safely hidden. When news of the Weasleys death hit Harry blamed himself and drowned himself in sorrow until Hermione gave him a reason to live. She expressed her feelings for him in the most intimate way and ever since then Harry strived to defeat Voldemort now having something to fight for.

Harry along with Hermione gathered forces. People who they trusted. The Order of the Phoenix was in disarray with the death of their leader that Harry took over, but he made changes and added members of the DA to the ranks. Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and surprisingly two Slytherins Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

Each new member brought a skill needed to help win the war. Harry and Hermione were the leaders of this new Order and they were ruthless to their enemy. They no longer saw Death Eaters as redeemable. They killed every single one they spotted. Neville was Harry's right hand man and was the next to adopt the duo's philosophy. Soon the others did the same and the ones who couldn't handle it were put in roles to support the ones that did the killing. Hannah Abbott was one of the ones who couldn't stomach killing another person, so she became a healer and under Poppy Pomfrey's guidance helped heal the wounded.

During all this Harry and Hermione also got married, they knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do at the moment, but they didn't care since they wanted one moment of a hellish war that was peaceful. Though they decided to hold off on their honeymoon until a certain dark lord was dead.

The new Order gathered information and then had the younger ones carry out the attack. The older members planned. Tonks helped train the young ones as did Moody while Kingsley was their within the Ministry. The new Order got new members since Hogwarts was closed due to the war. So Harry and Hermione asked McGonagall help recruit soldiers. Their former head of house reluctantly accepted her new role.

Their work on finding the Horcruxes was slow and barely moving. Harry would get frustrated at the snail like pace it was going. Hermione held firm that they could get it done and with the help of Padma and Daphne the three girls worked on finding possible items that could be a Horcrux. The three of the brightest witches ever to grace Hogwarts looked through every book they could get there hands on. Hermione made Daphne and Padma take a oath to not reveal anything they were researching. Both girls took the oath without question and proved their loyalty to not only Hermione, but Harry as well.

"Harry, we have a lead on a possible Horcrux" Hermione said.

Harry looked up from the reports he was reading.

"That's good, we'll go check it out tomorrow" he said wearily.

"Actually, Padma and I have already done that" Hermione said.

Harry's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Harry, we had to act fast, so Padma and I went. Don't worry no one saw us and we were very careful" Hermione said.

"Alright, but don't do that to me, the thought of losing you is more than I can bear" Harry said.

"I know, the same is for me with you" Hermione said now sitting in her husband's lap.

"So, was it?" he asked.

"No, but Daphne thinks she's close to another lead" Hermione said.

"Damnit Hermione, this war is going on too long, we have to find these bloody things fast" Harry said.

"I know Harry, but we have to be careful so Tom doesn't know we are trying to destroy him" Hermione said.

Harry sighed and nodded.

/Scene Break/

It took another two years for the Horcruxes to be found and destroyed. In those two years the death toll in magical Britain was quite high and now muggle Britain was suffering also. The Ministry had finally fallen to Voldemort a year and a half ago. He made his name taboo to say so the new Order started calling him Tom, his original name.

The new Order had basically went underground now that the Ministry was taken, thankfully the Unspeakables who worked with the new Order took items from the Department of Mysteries that could be used against them. What they couldn't take they destroyed to impede the enemy's plans.

"We've got to end this Hermione, we destroyed all the Horcruxes, I need to call him out" Harry said one night.

They were lying in bed tired after a heavy lovemaking session.

"Harry, are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione, but I do know that I can't wait any more. I want us to have children" Harry said.

Hermione hugged her husband's back.

"I know Harry, but I want you to be there to see them grow up" she said.

"Don't worry Hermione, I have too much to live for to die" Harry said giving his wife his famous lopsided smile.

Hermione sighed, she knew that he was determined to do this.

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter stood staring at the crater where Voldemort used to stand. He was exhausted and knew that he had used all of his magic to defeat Voldemort. The battle was epic. Curses flew that have never been cast before. Harry had used a new arsenal of spells that his wife made just for him to fight Voldemort. Voldemort used very spell he knew, no matter how dark. Each spell fired rocked the Ministry atrium. The ceiling was barely holding up as the supports were very close to crumbling. Harry swayed as he made his way to look into the crater to make sure Voldemort was truly dead. In the crater there wasn't much left, Harry slid into the crater and found Voldemort's wand. He snapped it in half then sank to the ground from exhaustion.

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke in a familiar place. The Hogwarts hospital wing. He blindly searched for his glasses until he felt someone put them on. Harry looked to see who it was and it was Luna Lovegood. She had her arm in a sling and scars marred her face. She could have been a female version of Mad-Eye Moody with these scars, but she still held on to her odd behavior, which made her simply Luna still.

"Luna, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry" Luna answered like it was an everyday question.

"Status?" Harry asked.

During Harry's fight with Voldemort the rest of the new Order was engaged with Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Twelve dead, twenty injured. We lost Justin, Hannah, Parvati, and Colin. Neville will be alright though he's going to need a peg leg since Snape used Sectumsempra. Padma and Daphne are still unconscious though looked like they'll recover, they were hit with the Cruciatus towards the end of the battle. Fleur saved the two from what would be a permanent bed next to the Longbottoms. Most of the casualties were on the other side it seems" Luna said.

"Hermione, is she alright?" Harry asked, hoping that his wife wasn't hurt in any way.

Luna turned away at this question, which made Harry's stomach drop.

"She's not, oh god please tell that's she not" Harry said, but he couldn't say the word that he dreaded.

"I'm fine Harry."

Harry turned to find Hermione standing by the doors. She came over, but Harry could tell she was limping and wanted to get out of bed to rush to her. But he was still very weak and madam Pomfrey probably used some restraining spells on him to keep him in bed. Once Hermione was to his bedside she and Luna trade places.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up love, but I had to talk to Kingsley. So Luna decided to keep you company" Hermione said.

Harry just wrapped his arms around his wife thanking every god he knew.

"It's over Harry, we can start a family now" Hermione said rubbing his back.

"And go on our honeymoon" Harry said smiling.

"Yes we can" Hermione said smiling right back.

Luna left the couple smiling knowing that a new future was about to begin.

**End**


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor tower, both exhausted, but happy with the progress they were making. It had been two days since the final battle and the two opted staying at the castle to help rebuild instead of heading to the Burrow with the Weasleys.

"This is nice" Hermione said.

"Hmm?"

"Just the two of us, like it was before, for a time" Hermione said.

"I agree, when it was just the two of us we got things done faster and better" Harry said with a nod.

The two smiled at one another in a way that meant they were holding a secret. But sadly their moment was broken.

"Alright Herms, time to go."

Harry and Hermione broke eye contact and they turned to see their best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Go? Go where?" Hermione asked with confusion written in her tone and face.

"To the Burrow, it's time to go home" Ron said like it was obvious.

"Excuse me Ronald, but the Burrow isn't my home and besides, I still need to go find my parents" Hermione said.

"That can wait Herms" Ron said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Harry, sweetie there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" Ginny Weasley squealed.

"Where else would I be?" Harry asked.

Ginny pouted.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked the two redheads.

"Mom wants us to bring you two home, you've spent too much time here and are needed at home" Ron said.

Ginny nodded emphatically.

"Uh, excuse me, we've been helping clean and rebuild the castle after the final battle and there's still much to do. And your mother has no say on what I or Harry do" Hermione said.

Harry agreed with Hermione.

"Now listen here Herms, you're just tired. You have no idea what you're talking about. Come home to the Burrow and I will help you get back to normal" Ron said.

Hermione didn't like the way her best friend said this. She looked ready to explode, but Harry sensing this wrapped an arm around her waist to calm her.

Ginny noticed this and her eyes narrowed.

"And just what is going on here?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Why do you have your arm around _Her_ waist?" Ginny asked as she glared at Hermione.

"To make sure she doesn't do something she might regret later" Harry said like it was obvious.

Ginny didn't seemed to like this answer, but she held back her fiery temper.

"Come Harry darling, we should go," she said sweetly.

"I can't Ginny, I'm staying here until everything is put back together and then I'm going with Hermione to find her parents" Harry said.

This ignited Ginny's temper.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Hermione and I talked about and we decided that we need to get away for a while" Harry said.

Ginny was seething, but Ron had a look neither Harry or Hermione could read. This worried them since they never saw Ron wearing that expression before.

"Alright then, we'll see you when you guys get back" Ron said finally.

This shocked the three for different reasons. Harry and Hermione were shocked that Ron wasn't throwing a tantrum about not being invited to go. Ginny was upset that her brother was letting go the girl he supposedly wanted with what was his biggest competition.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Ginny shouted.

Ron looked at his sister and sighed.

"I realized some things just now that I should've seen a long time ago," he said truthfully.

Ginny was fuming.

"Thanks mate" Harry said.

Ron nodded and smiled.

"Take care of her," he said.

"You know that I'd kill myself before I'd ever think of hurt her" Harry said.

Ron nodded then turned to Hermione, who had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ron," she said softly.

"You deserve the best Hermione" Ron said smiling right back.

Ginny looked at the trio with a look that flashed between anger and confusion.

"Come on Harry, we need to go now" Ginny demanded.

"Sorry Ginny, but I'm not going anywhere with you" Harry said firmly.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear him Ginny, he's not going with you, not when you abandoned him when he needed you the most" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I think you said something that Harry would only be happy if he was fighting Voldemort" Hermione said.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I'm Harry's best friend, he tells me everything," Hermione said smugly.

"You weren't much of a friend a year ago if you remember" Ginny countered smirking.

Hermione bowed her head.

"I know I wasn't, but I came back not only to redeem myself, but it was the right thing to do. I felt bad not believing Harry since I never had done anything like that before" she said solemnly.

"I forgave you for that Hermione, it's in the past" Harry said as he tighten his hold on Hermione's waist.

Hermione looked up and smiled brightly at Harry.

Ginny was now really seething at this and the fact that her former friend was wearing a bright smile on her face with Harry's arm still wrapped around her waist only made the little redhead angrier.

"You're mine Potter, I've wanted you since I was four-years-old and no one is going to take you from me!" Ginny bellowed as she drew her wand.

"Ginerva Weasley, put down your wand now" Harry said coolly.

"And what are you going to do about it, we both know that you'd never hurt me" Ginny said with a smug expression on her face.

"Then you obviously don't know me as well as you thought. Since I will hurt anyone who tries to hurt my Hermione" Harry said glaring at the little redhead.

Hermione turned her head and stared at Harry. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Harry just say that she was his. She never thought she'd ever hear these words coming out of her friend's mouth. She was shocked, but pleased at the same time since she had been praying for this to happen for a long time.

"He's right Gin. When that Death Eater hexed Hermione in the back during the final battle Harry went ballistic. I saw him take down ten Death Eaters and two trolls before Hermione came round to calm him" Ron said.

Harry and Hermione remembered that part of the battle. Harry tighten his hold on Hermione's waist as he remembered it and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and whispered soothing things in his ear to calm him.

Ginny was utterly furious with what was going on. This wasn't how she planned things. Her plan was to get Harry back after the war and be married to him in a few weeks after that. She wanted the fame and popularity. She wanted to be known and envied by every woman and girl in the world because she was Mrs. Harry James Potter. But the bitch was ruining her plan. She thought that whatever thing Harry and the bitch had had died during their sixth year when they weren't talking to each other. That's why she broke it off with Harry after Dumbledore's funeral she was confident that she would get him back after the war. But the bitch did something during that time and that wasn't right in her book.

"Harry dear, I'm going to undo whatever horrid spell she has you under" Ginny said.

A burst of laughter made them all jump and from whom it was coming from was even more shocking. Ron was the one laughing.

"Oh Gin. You are so utterly dense" Ron said between his laughter.

Ginny's face was beet red with anger.

"What do you mean Ronald!" she shouted.

Ron shook his head.

"Ginny, you never stood a chance. Hell, I never stood a chance. Harry and Hermione have been together since Halloween of first year. Wherever one was the other was there close by. In second year when Hermione was petrified Harry would visit her constantly, he even snuck out a night. That's right mate, I knew. Third year even during the whole broom thing they still cared for one another. It didn't matter that they weren't talking. Fourth year when I was acting like a prat Hermione was the only one to stand by Harry publicly. Fifth year she never wavered in her supported. Sixth year I'll chalk it up to that we were all acting weird, so that year doesn't count. But just this last year Harry and Hermione worked together a lot. I was there too, but never put that much effort in like those two. I can't believe that I didn't see it before, but now I do and I wish them all the happiness life can give them."

Harry and Hermione were shocked to hear this coming from their friend. Their friend with an emotional range of a teaspoon had somehow said all this. It was astounding.

Ginny, however wasn't happy with all this and she was determined to get her way.

"You're coming with me Harry and that's final" she said sounding like her mother.

Hermione snorted.

"What's so funny Granger?" Ginny sneered.

"Nothing, just that you sound just like your mom before" Hermione said shaking her head.

"She does have a point Gin, you sound just like mom" Ron said with a nod.

Ginny's face was bright red, but this wasn't because she was embarrassed. No, she was angry. How dare this bitch insult her and to make it worse was that her own brother agreed with the bitch. She'd take care of her idiot brother later right now she had bigger fish to fry. She opened her mouth to utter a hex that's she had been itching to try on the witch they had taken her Harry, but before she could even say the first syllable she was knocked to the ground. Harry released some of his magic and knocked the youngest Weasley off her feet and knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry Ron, but she was going to hex Hermione" Harry said.

Ron shrugged, "she dug her own grave, I don't blame you at all."

"Thanks Ron" Harry said.

"No problem, I think I should take my dear sister to the hospital wing now. See you when you guys get back" Ron said.

Ron waved his wand to levitate his sister and left the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this one; I hope you guys liked it. I knew that I was passed due in writing one where Ron wasn't a bad guy. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: this very different from any other thing I've written. It has no real couples, but mentions of them. Warning there will be so foul language in this one.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he just entered the after-life. He was quite tired and knew that this was a well deserved rest after fighting the forces of darkness for so long. Sadly not many shared his hope.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Dumbledore cringed at the sound of his name.

In came Lily Potter eyes blazing, she was quite angry at her former headmaster for what he put her son through.

"Lily dear, how nice to see you" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Cut the bullshit Albus, how dare you do that to my son. You sent him to his doom not knowing if he'd survive" Lily said glaring.

"I had hope he'd survive" Dumbledore said weakly.

Lily was furious, she never thought that a man she respected the most would make such horrible decisions concerning her son.

"You sent him to live my horse-faced sister when you knew that she hated me and magic. And that fat walrus of a husband. What the hell were you thinking?" she shrieked.

"It was the only place he could be safe" Dumbledore said meekly.

"Bullshit, he'd be better off if was placed with Amelia, she'd taken good care of him. Or Minerva, I knew she'd make sure Harry was brought up right" Lily said.

"He had to be kept safe from Death Eaters" Dumbledore said in defense.

"He would've been safe if you hadn't interfered you old coot!" Lily shouted.

Dumbledore cowered.

"He spent ten damn years with those vile people. I had to watch my son suffer and it is all your fault!" Lily spat.

"I had someone close by to keep an eye on him" Dumbledore said.

"Like that helped, Harry never got a moment's peace in that hell hole" Lily said furiously.

"He was safe when he came to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said meekly.

This made Lily's eyes blaze further with fire, which would make any dark lord piss themselves.

"No thanks to you. What the hell were you think placing such a valuable object like the Sorcerer's Stone in a school full of children. Where was your brain when you thought of this idea!" Lily shouted.

"I had safety measures in place" Dumbledore said feebly.

"Safety measures that three first years were able to get passed with ease!" Lily barked.

Dumbledore couldn't think of anything to say. Lily was right that the measure took guarding the stone was too easy, but that was for a good reason that only he knew. But sadly, it looked like Lily had a lot of time thinking.

"You set that up to test my son, you old coot. You fucking idiot. I ought throw you to Fluffy for what you did. Harry had to face Voldemort when he was eleven. He had no training whatsoever thanks to you. He could've been killed and Voldemort would've returned and no one could've stopped him" Lily said angrily.

"Now Lily, I had plans for just that kind of thing" Dumbledore said.

This of course was the wrong thing to say.

"You had plans for if my son died. You cold-blooded motherfucker!" Lily shouted.

"It was for the greater good Lily" Dumbledore said cowering.

"Screw your greater good, you asshole. You put my son through so much that it is amazing that he is still the same loving caring person" Lily said with such anger that if she had magic it would be flowing off her.

"I did what I thought was best Lily, and I am pleased how he turned out, though there are a few things that I should've taken in account" Dumbledore said thought he said the last few words in a more quiet tone hoping Lily wouldn't hear. Sadly she did.

"You mean Harry marrying Hermione, don't you?" Lily said.

Dumbledore didn't react, but Lily knew she hit the nail on the head.

"Those two deserve each other and you have no right to pick and choose who someone should be with, it should be their choice, not yours" Lily said.

"Harry would've been very happy with Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said in counter.

"Like hell, she had a big crush on him when she was kid. That's not a great beginning Dumbledore. She only sees him as a knight in shining armor, her hero. She and Harry have nothing in common" Lily said.

"They have Quidditch" Dumbledore said feebly.

"That's a great building point you old goat. Harry just wants peace and quiet. The Weasley girl wants glitz and glamour. And thanks to that crazy bitch of a mother that kid has she had thoughts of Harry Potter in her head from an early age. Thank Merlin that the girl grew out of it" Lily said with a huff.

"But she and you look alike" Dumbledore offered.

"You're sick, you old coot. That's just wrong. Harry marrying someone that looks like me" Lily said with disgust.

"Now Lily" Dumbledore began.

"Shove it, you dumb shit. You took everything Harry loved. The only thing he had to cling to was Hermione. And if it wasn't for her constant support of him than you'd have seen him rise to be the new dark lord more terrible than Voldemort could ever be" Lily said.

This was what Dumbledore feared, Harry turning dark, but never thought that losing Hermione would do it.

"Everything that Harry went through, Hermione was always by his side. She was the one constant light that kept him going. It was only natural that he'd gravitate towards her and fall in love with the only person that ever showed him what love was" Lily said.

"But she was like a sister to him" Dumbledore said.

Lily rolled her eyes, how could this man be so dense.

"She was like a sister to him when he needed her to be. She was a mother when he needed her to be. She was his lover and girlfriend when he needed her to be. She was anything Harry needed her to be" Lily said.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Lily slugged him before a word could be uttered. Dumbledore fell back and held the side of his face where Lily hit him. The pain was immense and he couldn't believe Lily had such strength.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. Since I don't have a wand I had to rely on other methods" Lily said as she rubbed her sore knuckles.

Dumbledore could taste blood in his mouth. He couldn't believe that whatever powers that be would allow this to happen here. But he didn't think that this was just him getting his just desserts. He also didn't know that he'd have to deal with angry Lily Potter for many years to come.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this odd story. I have no idea why I wrote it, but I just had this thought in my head that wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it out. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Hogwarts gets Revenge

**Hogwarts gets Revenge**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

Hogwarts was tired of being used and abused. So she decided to do something about it. Yes, it was true that no one really thought the castle could be alive, but after over thousands of years of magic coming through its doors you can bet that the castle would take a life of its own. And with all the emotions that just one single teenager runs through multiple it by how many teenagers that go through her halls, not to mention all the magic that is cast, then you'd have to say Hogwarts is probably the most power magic user in the world.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating his next move in his plan to control the Boy-Who-Lived when he glanced at the clock and saw it was time for breakfast. He got up to find the door locked. This confused the old man and thought he might've locked accidentally. So he waved his wand to unlock the door, but nothing happened. This perplexed the leader of light and tried other spells to open the door.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for her two best friends to come down when she heard a scream. She jumped up not even noticing she tossed the book she was reading onto the floor. She ran up to the boy's dorm with her wand in hand to find one her best friend's bed covered with spiders.

/Scene Break/

Ron Weasley was sleeping having a dream of himself holding the Quidditch World Cup and a brown haired girl beaming up at his magnificence when he felt something crawling on him. He took no notice as he thought this was part of his dream. The crawling sensation continued as he slept on, and since Ron was a very deep sleeper it wasn't until whatever was crawling on him made its way into his open mouth did he awake. His eyes shot open and found his entire bed covered with spiders this caused him to scream bloody murder and wake his fellow dorm mates.

/Scene Break/

Harry Potter was having a nice dream for once nothing involving a deranged killer or anything of that sort. This dream was of a beautiful brown eyed girl and her lovely laugh, he always got close to her then she'd giggle and slip away from him making him chase after her. This lovely dream was rudely disrupted by a god awful scream. Harry jumped up with wand in hand to find his best friend Ron paralyzed on his bed with spiders crawling all over him. He looked over at other his best friend, Hermione to find her shocked also.

"Where did all these spiders come from?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea, but we better get rid of them quickly" Harry said.

The other boys in the dorm watched as Harry and Hermione work in tandem to rid the spiders from their best friend's bed. Ron, on the other hand had passed out from the shock.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd of gotten over this silly fear" Hermione huffed after they were finished.

Harry shrugged, "let him wake up on his own. I'll get dressed and we'll head to breakfast."

Hermione nodded and left the room.

Ten minutes later Harry came down dressed and the two headed to breakfast leaving Ron unconscious in his bed.

/Scene Break/

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a great morning either as he awoke due to an itch that couldn't be relieved from scratching. The arrogant blond rose annoyed as he continuously scratch his rear and then moved to his groin then back to his rear. He took a shower and dressed, but still scratched. This was getting quite annoying by now and he never had much patience.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione sat in the Great Hall talking, they wondered how the spiders got in Ron's bed as they knew the twins had graduated from Hogwarts and now have a very successful joke shop. As the two ate their redhead friend came in looking disheveled and plopped down. He filled his plate as full as he can then began to stuff himself. Hermione made a face and Harry turned his plate away so Ron couldn't reach for it. After Ron was done with his first pate he filled it the same capacity like the first and soon that disappeared in a matter of seconds, but when he tried to fill a third plate the food disappeared as soon as it hit his plate.

Ron growled at this and tried it several more times.

"Ronald, it's not going to change" Hermione said.

Ron mumbled something then decided to pull an entire platter of sausages only for it to disappear and reappeared somewhere else out of his reach.

"Ron, I think this is a sign for you to stop" Harry said.

"But I'm still hungry" Ron whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry, whom she was talking with before. Ron mumbled something as he sulked.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was still flummoxed as to why his office door was locked, but he was getting very angry and hungry now and decided to go to more lethal spells. The spells did nothing, but if the headmaster looked close enough he'd have seen that Hogwarts absorbed the magic from the spells. He tried a few more times until he went back to his desk and slumped into his chair exhausted.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione spent the day in the library working on their homework with Ron sulking nearby whining every few minutes that he needed help. Hermione did her best to hold back her annoyance with this, but Harry could tell that she was reaching her limit. With a sudden stroke of inspiration he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled out of the library leaving a bewildered redhead behind.

Harry led Hermione to the Room of Requirements and paced back and forth until a door appeared. When he pulled her in, she found the room was modeled after a massage parlor.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You were getting stressed, so I decided that I needed to do something to help you" Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled at the thought that her best friend cared for her so much to do something so sweet and kind without wanting anything in return. Of course this was Harry, so he'd never ask for anything in return.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was now very frustrated, hungry and tired as he tried again to open the door to his office. He even tried to use the floo, but that was also blocked somehow, which perplexed the old man. He knew that only he had the power to close the floo in his office.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was getting very annoyed as the itching sensation was getting worse even with him scratching both areas simultaneously. He was grumpy and his fuse was very short now. This of course made his mood even more volatile than normal.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts grinned at her handiwork so far and was pleased that the two that she watched and tried to help get closer together was doing just that. What she knew that her unsuspecting charges didn't was that they were the heirs to the founders, which made it Hogwarts duty to protect them.

/Scene Break/

Ron was annoyed as he looked around again hoping to spot his two friends. They were nowhere in sight and this upset the redhead. He needed Hermione there to do his work for him and Potter was in the way of that. How was he supposed to get into the bookworm's pants with Potter always hanging around.

/Scene Break/

Hermione sighed as she felt Harry's hands move across her back. She never felt this comfortable in her entire life. She lying on her back with her top half of her body exposed. Now, normally she'd feel very self-conscious about being so naked in front of her best friend, but Harry somehow put her at ease.

_This must be what heaven is like_ she mused.

"Feeling better Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione could only hum in response as she was so relaxed that she didn't feel like moving.

Harry chuckled, he liked see this relaxed side of Hermione, especially if he was the one that brought it out. He kept up his gentle movements and tried out a few things that he'd read about. The moan of satisfaction from Hermione made Harry feel confident that he was doing something right.

"Harry, you have great hands" Hermione commented.

"Only the best for you Hermione" Harry said smiling.

Hermione smiled, she felt so pampered and the fact that Harry was doing it was what made it special. No one else could make her feel this relaxed and special.

Harry massaged Hermione for a half an hour more until they, well Harry, decided that it was time to go. Hermione pouted somewhat for having to go, but Harry promised her that they could do this again. Which pleased the witch immensely. Once they left the Room of Requirements they went back to the Gryffindor common room and sat in front of the fire to finish their homework. They had Dobby bring their stuff to them since they left it in the library.

/Scene Break/

Ron wandered around trying to find his friends until his stomach grumbled loudly. He held his stomach and knew it was time for a snack. He headed to the kitchens and when he got to the portrait of the fruit bowl he tickled the pear, but the portrait didn't swing open. He whined at this and tried again, but nothing happened. The redhead tried several more times whining and complaining louder and louder each time as he held his rumbling stomach.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy reached his limit of patience and pulled off his pants and underwear in front of the entire Slytherin common room then proceeded to scratch his rear and groin hard and fast.

Gasps were heard as well looks of disgust at the pale lower half of the Malfoy heir was revealed also some of the occupants lost their lunches. Not to mention many girls noticed how small the scion of Malfoy was and knew that this news needed to be out there, and fast.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was now very weary and hungry as he sat at his desk wondering why he couldn't leave his own office. He even tried to call an elf, but none answered his call. By now he knew he had used a lot of magic and needed to rest before trying again. He sighed and headed to his sleeping quarters to rest and hopefully figure out how he was locked in his office.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione both finished their homework and decided to relax on the couch. Harry sat lying on back as Hermione curled up by his side with a book.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where's Ron? I haven't seen him since we got back" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, she hadn't a clue where the redhead was and she was a bit happy about it since he couldn't pester her about homework.

"Don't know, but he's probably fine" she said, though she silently added that she didn't care.

"Yeah, you're right" Harry said closing his eyes.

Hermione smiled and went back to her book.

/Scene Break/

Ron finally gave up trying to get into the kitchens and headed back to the Gryffindor tower with his stomach growling loudly with every step he took. He was quite angry with the fruit bowl portrait and was in no mood for anyone at the moment.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts was smiling, so far things were going great. The ferret was giving several Slytherins future nightmares. The thick redhead was upset and whining about not getting into the kitchens. And the old goat was baffled at his prison that he had no idea he was in. Yes, Hogwarts was enjoying herself. She hadn't had this much fun since she watched the pranks the marauders played, that and the Weasley twins. But she wasn't finished with these three yet, no she had more in store.

/Scene Break/

Ron reached the Fat Lady portrait and shouted out the password only for her to tell him that the password had been changed. This infuriated the redhead as he didn't know that the password had changed. He began shouting at the portrait to let him enter or he'd hex her. The portrait didn't take kindly to this and she sent word to McGonagall. When the Gryffindor head of house arrived she found Ron screaming and shouting at the portrait. Holding his wand out ready to hex the portrait. McGonagall disarmed quickly before he could utter a spell.

"Mr. Weasley, there is no need for using such language or attempting to hex the portrait" McGonagall said sternly.

"But she won't let me enter" Ron whined.

McGonagall held back a groan; she could believe someone at his age could still sound so childish.

"Be that as it may, you should've come to me right away so I could straighten it out" she said still in her stern tone.

Ron muttered something under his breath, but McGonagall didn't hear it. But she if did there would've been points taken off and maybe a detention issued also.

"The password doesn't work, she says that it was changed" the redhead said still in his whining tone.

McGonagall's brow rose. She was unaware that the password had changed.

"My dear lady, I wasn't aware of the fact that the password had changed" the head lion said politely to the portrait.

"It has professor, Hogwarts herself had requested it" the Fat Lady said.

McGonagall's brow rose once more. Hogwarts changed the password. She was unaware that such a thing was possible.

"Please explain?" she asked.

"Hogwarts has changed the password so only true Gryffindors can enter" the Fat Lady said.

"True Gryffindors?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, only true Gryffindors, who have shown courage beyond measure" the Fat Lady said.

"I've done all that!" Ron shouted.

"No, you haven't, Hogwarts has been watching you since you've entered her hallowed halls and have seen your greed, your jealousy, your pettiness. She deemed you unworthy of being a Gryffindor" the Fat Lady said.

Ron's whole face was red with anger, he was starving and now a portrait was insulting him. It didn't matter to him that what the portrait had said was true.

McGonagall, on the other hand was quite curious about all this. She never thought Hogwarts was alive. She just thought it was a castle, that's all. But decided that she would leave those thoughts for later as she had a problem going on right now.

/Scene Break/

"I'm hungry, you hungry Mione?" Harry asked.

"I am a little bit" Hermione answered.

"Great, lets head to the kitchens" Harry said getting up.

Hermione sighed, she wasn't too happy that she had to move, but her stomach told her she was hungry. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand without a thought and pulled her up. She grinned and followed Harry out the portrait hole. They were shocked to find Ron and professor McGonagall standing in the hallway.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, we were just wondering if you knew the password had been changed" McGonagall said.

"Changed? Why would the password change?" Hermione asked confused.

"It has changed my lady to keep the fake Gryffindors out" the Fat Lady said and glancing at Ron when she said 'fake Gryffindors'.

All this confused Hermione and her brain tried to work out a plausible explanation. Harry, however looked at the portrait and then the halls and smiled.

"Mr. Potter, is this amusing to you?" McGonagall asked.

Harry turned to his head of house.

"Somewhat professor, I always knew that Hogwarts was alive, but I didn't know she would awake now" he said.

McGonagall's brow rose at this.

"Really, and how did you come to the conclusion that this school is alive?" the Scottish woman asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"It's quite simply professor. A magical school that has been around for such a long time and full of children going through puberty. That and the magic performed and expelled here everyday is it any wonder that the school has become sentient" Harry said.

Hermione thought about what her best friend had said and she could see where he was getting at. So many emotions coursing through this school at any given time and the combination of magic would do something like that. Before she ever believed magic was real she would discount this as a joke, but being a witch and living in the wizarding world for the past six years she knew that with magic anything was possible.

Ron didn't care or even listen to his friend as he was very hungry and just wanted to get inside so he could raid his stash of chocolate frogs that he had and raid his dorm mates' trunks for food too.

McGonagall had her eyes opened and couldn't disregard this as an implausible explanation. She did feel something whenever she entered Hogwarts, but could never put her finger on it. Now here was a sound explanation to it all.

"Harry, where did you come up with this?" Hermione asked turning to her best friend.

"I've thinking about since our first year" Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione was once again floored by her best friend, she didn't think Harry was this deep, but she knew when it came to Harry Potter you should expect the unexpected.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts was pleased that one her charges was accepting of her being alive and it seemed like the other was starting to believe it as well. Yes, Hogwarts was very happy indeed.

/Scene Break/

Hermione thought about what Harry had said and not only thought it was plausible, but that Harry was right. She could feeling something every time she came to Hogwarts. It was a warm feeling like coming home again. Yes, she believed Harry when he said that Hogwarts was alive.

"I think you're right Harry, Hogwarts is alive" Hermione said.

Harry smiled.

"I never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of your mouth" he said teasingly.

Hermione huffed and playfully shoved Harry in the shoulder.

McGonagall watched this and had to conceal a smile that was threatening to cross her usually stern face. She knew right from the beginning that these two were meant for one each other. They remind her a lot of Harry's parents, Lily and James. Hermione carried Lily's intelligence in spades, not to mention loving a rule breaker. Harry carried James' laid back attitude and the fact that he fell for the smartest girl in school. Yes, they were the perfect couple in McGonagall's book.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was now in the hospital wing whining and complaining about his itch with madam Pomfrey scratching her head. She tried everything she could think of to help relieved the whining ferret, but nothing worked. Now the ferret was demanding her to fix it. Madam Pomfrey had to hold back her lunch when she saw the exposed areas. Even a trained healer like herself got a bit queasy seeing what was in front of her.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore awoke after a good amount of rest. He began to try again with the same results. He frowned at this and scoured his library hoping to find an answer. What he didn't realize was that every portrait in his office was frozen.

/Scene Break/

"Will you two quit your little game and let me know what the password is" Ron whined.

"Honestly Ron, we don't know the password since we never knew that it changed" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Then how'd you get into the tower?" McGonagall asked.

"We used the same password like we've been doing for the past couple weeks" Harry said.

Ron shouted the password, but the Fat Lady didn't open. This caused the redhead to begin cussing out the portrait.

"Mr. Weasley, that will be twenty point for using such language. Especially in front of your head of house" McGonagall said sternly.

Ron glared at the portrait and began to mumbled under his breath. This action remind Hermione of a creature from a book she had read before.

"Gollum, Gollum" Harry croaked.

Hermione's eyes widen at this and began to crack up.

McGonagall looked at one of her favorite students with a perplexed look.

"Miss Granger, do you find this funny?" she asked.

"Sorry professor, I don't. Harry just reminded me of a character from a book I read a long time ago" Hermione said after she got in control of her laughter though a spare giggle would erupt from her every few seconds.

"I see" McGonagall said trying to keep her stern expression on her face.

"Come on Mione, we were going to get something to eat. Can we go professor?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter, Miss Granger" McGonagall said.

Ron was about to say something, but one look from McGonagall made him shut his mouth.

/Scene Break/

Once Harry and Hermione were out of range of Ron and McGonagall they both laughed loudly.

"Harry, I should have never let you read _**Lord of the Rings**_" Hermione said.

"Oh come on Mione, that was quite funny. I think the only thing was missing was that Ron wasn't hunched over and he was saying 'my precious'" Harry said smiling.

A new round of giggles came from Hermione as she pictured Ron doing just that. They made it to the kitchens and ate there with the elves rushing around either preparing dinner or doing other things.

"So Hogwarts is alive and has decided to weed out Gryffindor" Hermione said.

"Yeah, it looks like it, but what I don't get is why Hogwarts is saying that Ron isn't a Gryffindor" Harry said furrowing his brow.

"Well, let's look at it logically" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

They began discussing everything that had Ron been in and they found that the redhead really didn't have the traits that Gryffindor house represented. As they talked more they found that Ron didn't really belong in any of the houses. Ron was too stupid to be a Ravenclaw. He may be loyal, but he changes sides on the turn of a dime, which meant Hufflepuff was out. That left Slytherin and ignoring their redhead friend's utter hatred for the house of the Snake they found that though he was ambitious, he had no cunning and was too lazy to doing anything to make his ambitions come true.

"So basically, Ron belongs no where" Harry said summing it all up.

"I guess, but what doesn't make sense is why Ron was placed in Gryffindor when he doesn't have anything that really makes him worthy" Hermione said.

"_It's because I had no choice, I was overruled."_

Harry and Hermione pulled out their wands and scanned the kitchens for whoever spoke.

"_Don't be afraid, it is I, Hogwarts."_

"Hogwarts? You mean you can actually communicate?" Hermione asked.

"_Of course I can, how else do you think I would communicate?"_

"Uh, I guess you're right" Hermione said.

"_Thank you."_

"Uh, you're welcome" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was now desperate in wanting out of his office. He had tried everything he could think of and yet nothing worked. He was trapped in his own office. A chill ran through his entire body when he realized he might die here.

/Scene Break/

Malfoy was now in a hospital bed with a silencing ward around him. Pomfrey did this to keep from hearing his continual whining. She knew if she heard any more of it then she'd ended up killing the blond idiot.

/Scene Break/

Ron was sulking as he now sat in a guest room that Hogwarts had just in case they had visitors staying. In this room was his trunk and all his belongings. McGonagall couldn't persuade the portrait to let Ron in, but told the head of house that a room has been set up for him to use.

"Stupid school" Ron muttered to himself.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione wandered back to the Gryffindor common room chatting like always. Neither had care in the world at the moment as they laughed at another joke that only they would find funny.

/Scene Break/

Hogwarts smiled, her job was done for now.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this is end probably the oddest story I ever wrote. I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this, I just let my thoughts flow. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Molly Weasley sat in her kitchen as she watched her family eat breakfast. Her eyes scanned all the faces and stopped when she looked at the boy she thought of as a son, Harry Potter. He was sitting next to his best friend, Hermione Granger, and they were deep in some kind of discussion. Though it didn't look like they were saying much. But the Weasley matriarch knew that the two teens were saying more than enough without even uttering a single syllable. Yes, the two were in love with one another even if they haven't realized it yet. And it was up to Molly the Matchmaker.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione were in deep conversation after breakfast about how'd they live during their search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron was supposed to be a part of this talk, but begged off. He wanted to spend as much time to enjoy flying and other activities before they have to go hunting.

"So what we need is a tent big enough for the three of us and not to mention enough food for us too" Hermione said.

"We might want to buy extra food Mione, you know how Ron eats" Harry said.

Hermione nodded as she jotted that note in her personal journal. The journal was spelled that only she and Harry could read and write in it. If someone looked at it would look like it was a recipe book.

"Harry, Hermione could you come in here for a moment" Molly called.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another before coming inside to see what Molly wanted.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley, do you need help with anything?" Hermione asked.

"I would like to talk to you both about something very important" Molly said.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another then sat down.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"I've noticed how close you two are getting" Molly said.

Both Harry and Hermione were tense at this since they both knew of Molly's dream plan of one big Weasley family. Now Harry did date Ginny last year, but he broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral, partly because he didn't want her to get hurt. But mainly because he didn't have any real feeling towards the youngest Weasley. Hermione knew that Ron fancied her, but had no feelings for the boy at all, only friendly ones and those were meager.

"Now I know what you're thinking and I want to set your minds at ease. I know now that pushing you two toward my children would be foolhardy" Molly said.

This shocked both Harry and Hermione.

Molly enjoyed looking at the stunned expression on the faces of two children she thought of as her own.

"I know that you dated Ginny during school Harry, but I couldn't sense any love between you two. And Hermione, I know that you and Ron would fight even more if you two ever got together" Molly said knowingly.

Harry and Hermione were still stunned.

"I see that you two have a very close connection with one another. A connection that many magical couples wish to have. I can't tear that apart, so I'm going to help you instead" Molly said.

"What do you mean Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm going to help you realize your feelings for one another" Molly said bluntly.

This of course caused Harry and Hermione to spout off that they were just friends and nothing more. Molly listened to all this, but didn't believe for one second. She saw how the two interacted with one another and even now they were finished each other's reasons why they were only friends and not couple material. The Weasley matriarch found it quite amusing and thought that they could give her twins a run for their money on this twin speak.

"Enough" Molly said sternly.

Harry and Hermione closed theirs mouths.

"Now I know that this is a scary prospect, but if you two would just open your minds to the idea then you'd realize that you're right for one another" Molly said.

Harry turned to Hermione and saw her biting her bottom lip. He knew she was thinking really hard, working out the pros and cons of them dating and whether it would right or not. For Harry himself, he knew the answer sort of. He knew that he'd want Hermione by his side no matter what. That was a given and it also meant that any girl that wanted to get involved with him would have to concede that Hermione had a permanent spot and couldn't be moved.

Hermione was weighing each option very carefully. She knew that she'd always want Harry in her life. She had devoted so much time in helping him get through whatever problems he had that not even Merlin himself could hold her back from Harry. With that in mind she began to think of how it would work out between them if they started dating and found that the answer was quite simple. They didn't really need to change a thing. They've been acting like a couple for a long time and all they had to add was some kissing and hand holding, which wouldn't be very difficult.

Hermione turned to Harry and he knew she had her answer.

"Shall we take the plunge?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Definitely" Hermione said smiling.

Molly smiled at the two teens. She was very happy for them.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: a very short one that I did since I wanted to do at least one that made Molly look good for once.**


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Harry panted as he looked over the ruin battlefield. It used to be a very nice place for picnic, but it just reeked with blood, lost limbs, and dead bodies now. Harry and those who would follow him had taken the battle to Voldemort. The Ministry was surprisingly still standing and not yet under Voldemort's control, yet. Harry surveyed the casualties with an indifferent face. That's when two Ministry official popped in.

"Harry James Potter?" one asked.

Harry turned towards him.

"You are under arrest for doing magic in a muggle area in sight of muggles," the first Ministry official said.

"Please come along quietly," the second said as he took out a pair of magic inhibiting bracelets.

Harry stood there too tired really to do anything. The two men took as a sign that Harry wouldn't be struggling. But before the first could clamp on one of the bracelets on Harry's wrist he was taken out by a stunner the second followed right after him.

"Come on Harry, we aren't safe here anymore."

Harry and his rescuer were whisked off with a slight pop.

/Scene Break/

Harry collapsed onto the floor as soon as they arrived.

"Luna, what happened?"

"Two Ministry guys tried to arrest Harry. Harry was too tired from the battle to do anything. I stunned them and got Harry back here," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, now lets get Harry to bed."

Luna nodded.

Harry was levitated to bed then the two joined him in the same bed.

Harry awoke to find a blond and brunette resting on his chest. This confused him, but decided that it would be all explained later. Later when all three occupants awoke Harry was told what happened. He was totally pissed at the Ministry for what they tried to do.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Something that I should've done a while ago" Harry growled.

Luna looked disinterested in all of this as she got up and went to the bathroom. When she came back she was holding a book.

"Here you are Harry" Luna said.

Harry smiled at his second wife, "thanks Luna" And kissed her.

Hermione had a frown on her face, but knew that Harry wouldn't change his mind this time. Once the three were dressed and ready they got status reports on what took place in the battle. He was pleased that their side sustained few casualties this time. He thanked his commander, Neville, for informing him.

"Harry, I know I can't change your mind, but can you at least wait until Voldemort is gone?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione, I have to do it now. Look on the bright side, you'll now have access to every record you need and ever wanted" Harry said smirking at the end.

Hermione scowled, Harry had used her own weakness against her. That wasn't fair at all. Luna was skipping the whole way as she listened to the two talk. She didn't care one way or the other about the Ministry.

/Scene Break/

Harry, Hermione, and Luna stood in front of the Ministry armed and ready for battle.

"Ready?" Harry asked his wives.

Both nodded and got their game faces on. They waltzed in like they owned the place. Soon a group of aurors surrounded them, but they were no match for the trios' choreographed assault. The three covered one another's back at all times and the group of aurors was soon down and out. The trio left them alive, they didn't want them dead.

"Well that was fun" Luna chirped as she skipped away.

Hermione shook her head; only Luna would find this fun.

"Come on, we still have business" Harry said though he was amused by his second wife's behavior.

Soon they were in the Department of Mysteries in a room that was sealed.

"Okay, lets get this going" Harry said rolling up his sleeves.

Hermione and Luna did the same and soon the three began chanting causing the seal in the door to ebb away. When the seal was gone Harry opened the door to find what he was looking for. The Ministry Ward stone. Now most people thought that the Minister controlled the wards that was somewhat correct. But what was false was that the Minister could change the wards with a wave of his wand. No, there a giant Ward stone deep within the Department of Mysteries, which controlled all the wards in the entire Ministry building.

"Just look, its ripe for the picking" Luna said smiling.

Harry slashed his palm and put his bloody palm on the giant stone as he let his magic go. The stone glowed bright as it was imbued with new magic. Soon everything in the Ministry began to shift and change. Ministry employees were soon disappearing from many sectors. Harry stumbled back slightly as he let go of the stone.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry smiled back at Hermione, "never better."

Hermione was relieved and Luna was brimming with excitement.

"Goodie, can we go raid the place now?" she pleaded like a five-year-old wanting to opened Christmas presents right a way.

Harry chuckled at Luna's childish way and nodded. Both of his wives were out of his sight in a flash. He shook his head as he made his way up.

/Scene Break/

Harry made his way up to the Ministry atrium and called every Ministry employee that was still in the building to him. Once all gathered they looked at Harry with various degrees of looks. Some looked at him with hatred, some hope, others with indifference. Harry didn't really care, though he wished he had some to watch his back right now. That's when he got an idea. He dug into his pocket and squeezed a Galleon shaped coin. Neville Longbottom soon appeared.

"I'm here Harry, what do you need?" his second in command asked.

"Well Neville, I just took over the Ministry. Something that Voldemort had never done before" Harry said loudly.

Gasps were heard at this.

"Really, so what's the plan?" Neville asked interested.

"I need to tell these people a few things and I'd like you to watch my back as I do since I don't trust any one of these people to not hex me in the back" Harry said.

Neville nodded and pulled out his wand ready to hex anyone who even looked funny at Harry.

"Right, as you've heard, I've taken over the Ministry. You all must listen to me now" Harry said looking at the crowd.

"What makes you think we will?" one of them asked.

"Because if you don't then I'll just leave you all to Voldemort and you all know what he likes to do" Harry said.

Everyone shivered at the thought, they knew Voldemort had turned more sadistic as of late and a part joining his ranks was to be tortured routinely. The Dark Mark was the least of your problems.

"Good, now I don't have many things I ask of you, but I will whip the auror force into shape and they will stand and fight Voldemort with more lethal spells than they've been using. The Wizengamot has been disbanded since most of its members are dead. So that leaves me in charge of everything. The Minister was found to be a sympathizer and that is why you don't see him here anymore. I've cleansed the whole building of all of Voldemort's followers and sympathizers," Harry said.

It was then that everyone realized how powerful Harry was and that he was able to do something that was thought to be impossible.

"Good, I leave you all to go back to your jobs" Harry said finishing.

Harry hopped down from his makeshift podium he had made when a hex came flying. It never reached Harry as Neville shielded his back and fired a hex back at the attacker. A scream was heard and Harry turned around. On the floor was Ron Weasley, Harry's former friend.

Ron had abandoned Harry and Hermione early in the war and was now a Ministry employee. He'd been working in a low paying job just scraping by and was quite angry when he saw Harry come striding in and taking over like it was nothing.

Harry shook his head and headed back down to the Department of Mysteries with Neville watching his back.

"Are you girls finished with your shopping?" Harry asked.

Both girls had bags full of records and other items. They looked quite pleased with themselves.

"Yes Harry," they both said.

"Good, lets go home" Harry said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this is another odd one that I had no idea I was getting to when writing it. Hope you like it though.**


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

Harry frowned as he looked around the tent that he and his two best friends were staying in. He saw that Hermione and Ron's beds were close to one another. This made him feel depressed. They had someone, and he, he had no one. He knew that what he had with Ginny was just a fling. He held no real feelings for the youngest Weasley even though she did. Harry was now scowling, he couldn't stand being around them now knowing that they had feelings for each other.

So, as quietly as he could he packed all of his stuff including Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. He knew he had to do this alone, with no one else helping him. He couldn't live with himself if anyone else got hurt because of him. As he finished packing he took one more look at his two friends before leaving the tent and apparating off.

/Scene Break/

Harry appeared in a little village far from where the campsite was. He sighed and looked for what money he had and found that he had enough for a room. He went to the local Inn and got a room. He was in the middle of unpacking when a knock on his door disturbed him. He pulled his wand out ready to fight if he had to.

"Harry James Potter, I know you're in there!"

Harry gulped, he knew that voice. It was Hermione's. He walked to the door and open to find an irate Hermione Granger looking back at him.

"Uh, hi Hermione" Harry said weakly.

Hermione just glared at Harry and pushed him back into the room. She closed the door and put up silencing wards around the room so no one else would hear.

"Just what do you think you were doing Potter?" Hermione snarled.

"I did what I thought was best Hermione, now go back to Ron" Harry said keeping his anger in check.

"Did what you thought was best? Harry, I've stood by you since our first year and I know that what you are doing is not best" Hermione said.

"Why should you care, you spent all last year avoiding me and calling into question my choices," Harry said.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry didn't even allow her to begin.

"Just don't Hermione. You ignored me for a year and I survived without you. So I can do this on my own. Just go back to Ron and have a good life," Harry said gritting his teeth.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She was told that she wasn't needed. It broke her heart hearing these words since Harry had always needed her.

"Please Harry, I'm trying to make up to for not believing in you last year" Hermione said now with tears in her eyes.

"Just go Hermione" Harry said turning his back on Hermione.

"No. I'm not going anywhere Harry James Potter. I choose to be by your side whether you want it or not" Hermione said with her hands on her hips staring at Harry's back as if challenging him to say otherwise.

"Just go Hermione, I can do this on my own. Have a nice life with Ron" Harry with him gritting his teeth as he said his best mate's name.

Hermione was confused as to what was going on. She knew that Harry was hurting, she could feel it like it was her own. But what was causing this hurt was perplexing her. She walked slowly to Harry and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him shaking and knew he was doing his best to keep himself together.

"It's alright Harry, let it go" Hermione said gently.

Harry broke down after Hermione said these words. Sobs wracked his body as Hermione held him close trying to provide what comfort she could. Once Harry was finished they were now sitting on his bed.

"Now Harry, tell me what is really going on?" Hermione asked.

Harry knew he couldn't get out of this as he saw the look in his friend's eyes. They were determined to find out the truth. So Harry spilled everything from how alone he had been feeling after Dumbledore's death and the weight he now has on his shoulders to what his feelings for Ginny actually were and the reason why he left.

Hermione was shocked, she had no idea that her bed was so close to Ron's. She placed her bed close to Harry's just in case he had a nightmare or something. Ron must've moved his close to hers when she was asleep. She had no illusions of a life with her redheaded friend. She knew that Ron and her had nothing in common, which isn't a good thing when you want a relationship that and the boy could get extremely jealous, petty, and shallow. Those three qualities were not a turn on for her and she saw them as detrimental to any kind of relationship, friendship or anything else.

But Harry, she always got along with Harry. She understood him better than anyone else. She knew how to calm him down and what to do when he was sad. She devoted her whole life in helping Harry. She vowed to herself in her first year after the thing with the troll to always stand by Harry. She did a good job of it even when they had that fight third year over the broom. In fourth year she stuck by him even when the school thought he cheated his way into the tournament. Fifth year she stood by him when everyone thought he was crazy. Last year, she wasn't sure what the heck happened. She didn't even feel like she was herself that year. It was like she had no control over what she was doing. Only able to watch while she destroyed the best friendship she'd ever have.

Now she had a chance to fix things and she'd be damned if anything would stop her. She glanced down and saw that Harry was asleep. She figured that he held this in for a long time and just letting it out exhausted him. With a few waves of her wand she got Harry under the covers before doing the same. She had a big blush on her cheeks as she got comfortable. She had never been so close to a boy before. But she fell asleep wearing a smile on her face when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Harry awoke to find Hermione in his arms. This made him panic. He wanted to move away, but found that his arms were trapped. He was afraid to even wiggle for fear of waking Hermione.

"Morning Harry" Hermione said with her back still toward Harry.

Harry froze.

"It's alright Harry, you didn't do anything wrong" Hermione said soothingly.

Harry knew that he should trust Hermione, but right now he was still panicking.

Hermione sighed and turned around so she was facing Harry.

"We just fell asleep together Harry, that's all" she said calmly.

Harry nodded, his brain was now in a calmer state.

"Good, let's get dressed and find out where we are" Hermione said like it this was a normal thing waking up to your best friend in your arms.

Harry nodded again.

After they each took a shower, they headed out to find a place to eat. They found a small restaurant and had breakfast. Hermione had brochures and maps from the Inn and was looking at them while they waited for their food.

"So where are we?" Harry asked.

"I'm not absolutely sure Harry, but you apparated a very long way" Hermione said looking at the map.

"I just wanted to get away" Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Leave it to Harry to not realize what's done. He just does it, doesn't not even thinking about it at all.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um I kind of forgot about him" Hermione said sheepishly.

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"What, I was too wrapped up about you to even leave Ron a note" Hermione said.

"I guess we better head back" Harry said with a sigh.

"Well, we don't really have to" Hermione said hesitantly.

Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione had just suggested that they leave their best friend behind.

"What? We both know that he's going to overreact and probably stomp off in anger. Then we might not see him for a few weeks or what have you. Then he'll come back knowing that we'll forgive him" Hermione said.

Harry couldn't refute any of this because that what would happen.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Harry asked.

/Scene Break/

It's been two weeks since the Inn incident, as Harry now calls it. Both Harry and Hermione were now hiding out in the muggle world going to hotel to hotel as they searched for the Horcruxes. They've been making a great amount of progress now that they didn't have the redheaded bottomless pit dragging them down.

"So where to next love?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled as she turned to her boyfriend. Harry had asked her to be his girlfriend just two days ago and Hermione had never been happier. They had been sharing a bed since that night she followed him and it was only a matter of time when they let their feelings go. It was much easier without any pressure or disruptions or certain redheads bearing down on them.

"Well we've already destroyed two Horcruxes and that leaves four more" Hermione said.

"Alright, what's next?" Harry asked.

"An item that belonged to Ravenclaw."

Harry and Hermione spun around with their wands at the ready to find Luna Lovegood standing there.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Harry asked lowering his wand slightly.

"The nargles told me that you needed my help" Luna said like it was obvious.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another.

"Luna, what did we talk about while you were hanging up poster about your lost things at the end of my fifth year, your fourth?" Harry asked.

"Your godfather" Luna answered.

Harry nodded to Hermione and she lowered her wand too.

/Scene Break/

The addition of Luna changed certain things, but Luna gave them their privacy when they needed it. But she was a big help with the research part of it. They found Ravenclaw's diadem and disposed of it without destroying the precious artifact. Hermione would've cried if the priceless item was destroyed. After that they now only had three more left.

"What item should we go after next?" Harry asked.

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up from her book she was reading. Luna was enjoying a strawberry milkshake when Harry asked this question, but it didn't look like she was actually listening.

"I think we should for something that belonged to Gryffindor" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, but there are very few artifacts that we know of that actually belonged to him" Luna said.

"Oh, like what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is his gauntlets that are on display in a museum, there is his sword, which you pulled out of the sorting hat, and I think there is one other" Luna said as she continuously dipped her straw into her milkshake.

"Well, we know that Riddle did a extensive look into the founder's history maybe there is something that others missed" Hermione mused.

"Possibly, but who knows" Luna said with a shrug.

The three went on searching for an item that belonged to Gryffindor, but were having a hard time since the records were quite hard to come by and those they found were old and not properly preserved.

"This hopeless" Hermione uttered one night.

She slammed a book shut and huffed. Luna looked up from her book and closed hers in more calm matter.

"Don't give up Hermione, I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for" Luna said.

Hermione sighed.

"Come on Hermione, you should take a break" Harry said as he pulled his girlfriend up off of her chair.

"But Harry" Hermione whined.

"No buts Hermione, time to relax" Harry said in a stern voice.

Hermione pouted, but didn't break from Harry's grasp. Soon the couple was sitting down in Luna's room, which was connected to theirs.

"Luna's right, we'll figure out what the item is. We always figure it out" Harry said comfortingly.

Hermione nodded.

The rest of the night Harry made Hermione to take off of researching. Luna kept at it, but she was doing it at her own pace, which meant she wasn't straining herself too much.

/Scene Break/

It took many weeks, but soon they were on looking for the last Horcrux. Harry, Hermione and Luna were pouring over books trying to find what could be the last item, but to no avail.

"It has to be here" Hermione exclaimed.

"It is Hermione, we'll find it" Luna said calmly.

"I found it!" Harry shouted out.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry moved closer and after she read it she pulled Harry into a passionate kiss. Luna got up and left the couple to have some alone time.

/Scene Break/

When the last Horcrux was finally destroyed Harry wanted to challenge Voldemort right away, but Hermione and Luna both shot his idea down telling him he must train some more before he could face-off against Voldemort. Harry pouted, but did what he was told. Sadly during this time Luna's dad was killed. In Xenophilius Lovegood's will he left everything to Luna and gave Luna the choice of choosing her own guardians. Luna chose Harry and Hermione to be her guardians. This shocked the couple though they were pleased that Luna chose them.

"Why'd you ask you to be your guardians Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are the only two people I trust and you're also my friends" Luna said like it was obvious.

Harry and Hermione couldn't argue with that reason. And besides they couple were very attached to the spacey blond and didn't want her gone anytime soon. Though their guardianship over Luna would be short since she was going to be seventeen in just a month.

/Scene Break/

Harry's training was on overdrive as he prepared for his final fight with Voldemort. Hermione and Luna weren't idle with their time and they trained side-by-side with Harry. The two girls had developed quite a dynamic between themselves and they covered one another's back with precision. They also, as a team covered Harry's back so he wouldn't get hit by a stray curse.

So it was time and the trio got word that Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts. The news they got thanks to Neville was that they were still holding the castle, but weren't sure for how long. Neville Longbottom seemed to have gathered what was the DA and whipped them into shape and also had members of the DA recruit so they'd have a good size army ready.

"Tell Neville to meet us at the statue of the one-eyed witch" Harry said.

Luna nodded and jotted down the note and then sent it off. The owl she was using was specially trained to fly through war zones. With owl if flight Harry, Hermione and Luna started to pack their things. They knew it wouldn't take the owl long to reach its destination so they had to get going. They apparated to Hogsmeade and found it deserted. They made their way to the Shrieking Shack cautiously. They made sure they weren't followed. Once to the shack they took the passage and on the other side they found Neville Longbottom.

"Who helped you look for Trevor on the train in your first year?"

"Hermione" Neville said.

Hermione nodded to Harry and Luna letting them know that it was correct.

"Hey guys" Neville said smiling.

"Neville, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"We got everything set. We're just waiting for you" Neville said.

Harry blinked.

"You're our leader Harry" Neville said like it was obvious.

Harry backpedaled and tried his best to deny it, but the other three weren't convinced. Finally Harry gave in and Neville led them to the Room of Requirement, where the army was waiting. Once they entered Neville called them to attention.

"Right, now we are ready for a fight. I present to you our leader" Neville said.

Harry got up shaking nervously. What he didn't see was Hermione following him.

"Well hello everyone" Harry said, "I don't really think I need to tell you how important this fight is since you all probably know, but I want you all to know that I appreciate what you're doing. This fight isn't just me against Voldemort, it's all of against all that is wrong in our world and I that we can all help change that. I can't tell you that you will all survive, but what I can tell you is that you will not die in vain. We will win. We will beat Voldemort."

The entire DA all cheered at Harry's speech.

"Nice pep talk Harry" Luna said.

"You think, I don't think I did a very good at it" Harry said.

"Don't cut yourself short Harry, we're all here to help you take down the dark prat" Neville said.

Harry grinned at his friend.

"Thanks Neville."

"No problem Harry, now lets get this going" Neville said.

"You lead the troops" Harry said.

Neville nodded.

/Scene Break/

The battle was rough, but what the DA had that the Death Eaters didn't was that they were fighting for one another as well as their future. Not to mention the DA were younger and better trained than most of the Death Eaters.

"Susan, you and your group circle around and take out those bastards that are trying to breach our right flank" Neville shouted.

The Hufflepuff nodded to Neville and led her group out.

"These damn Death Eaters are persistent" Neville muttered.

"You're doing great Neville, you're a great leader" Luna said.

Neville blushed, "thanks Luna."

It wasn't just the DA fighting. The Order was there also and after some arguing back and forth between the two groups (Molly Weasley, the Order and Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville, the DA). They decided to let the DA join the fight.

"Lupin, where are you and Tonks?" Harry shouted into a mirror that had been set up for occasions such as these.

"We're a little ways back, taking care of some werewolves that were able to slip through" Lupin said.

"Damn, Luna get over there with a few people and help them out" Harry barked.

Luna didn't bat an eye as she grabbed a few DA members who weren't badly hurt and they took off.

"Harry, you have to calm down. We're doing fine" Hermione said soothingly.

"I know Hermione, but I can't" Harry said.

Hermione sighed, she knew that Harry was on edge since he might be facing Voldemort any second.

Soon Harry grabbed his forehead.

"He's here, isn't he?" Hermione asked though she knew the answer.

Harry nodded.

Hermione pulled Harry into a warm embrace.

"Good luck and come back, please" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Harry kissed Hermione then left.

Hours passed and no word from Harry. Hermione was quite tense and the only thing that kept her from going insane was the battle going on around her. She fought against Death Eaters so she wouldn't think of her love.

"Granger!"

This got Hermione's attention and she spun around to find Ron Weasley wearing Death Eater garb.

"Ron" Hermione said shocked.

"Die Mudblood bitch" Ron roared as a green light flew from his wand.

Hermione was frozen and would've ended up dead in Luna hadn't conjured a table and intercepted the death curse.

"Stay out of this Loony!" Ron shouted.

Luna just glared at Ron.

Hermione snapped out her daze and fired off three hexes at Ron. Ron blocked the first and dodged the other two. Luna then joined in and so it was the two witches against Ron, the Death Eater. Hermione was cut badly on her shoulder and she knew she had a broken bone or two in one of her feet. Luna had cuts all over her once pale flawless face and had a broken arm too. Ron grinned.

"I'll make both of you my slaves" Ron crowed.

But before Ron could boast anymore he clutched his arm in pain and fell to the ground. Several other Death Eaters that were still alive did the same. That meant one thing. Harry won. Hermione felt her heart warm at the thought of her love winning, but grew worried he didn't appear for several minutes. A flash of fire broke her thoughts. There stood Harry looking very weary and Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Harry!"

Hermione rushed to her boyfriend and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hey Hermione."

/Scene Break/

After the battle many of the light side needed medical attention. Madam Pomfrey was overwhelmed, but thanks to healers at St. Mungo's helping out she was able to manage. Harry though denied any care unless madam Pomfrey was the one giving it. He only trusted Pomfrey. This brought a smile to the Hogwarts nurse and tended to Harry, Hermione and Luna personally.

It took several days for most of the light side to be ready to walk around. The Death Eaters who lived were sentenced to various charges, but most were put through the Death Veil. When it was Ron's turn Harry and Hermione were in the courtroom. They found out that he was jealous of Harry and decided to join up with the Death Eaters and in return for loyal service he'd get Hermione as his slave. Harry and Hermione used their influence to make sure no question about Horcruxes were asked because they didn't want to give any possible dark lord that information. Ron was sentenced to the Veil by his father, Arthur, who was in charge of the trials.

Once the last Death Eater was charged and either thrown through the Veil or thrown in Azkaban things kind of got back to normal. Hogwarts reopened. Harry and Hermione were made Head Boy and Girl since no one else wanted the position. So the pair accepted their positions with reluctance. After graduation the couple disappeared from the wizarding world only keeping in contact with their close friends. It was years later when the Potters were heard of again. The first time was a letter in the _Quibbler_ announcing that they were married. Along with the letter was an article by Luna Lovegood, who was at the wedding and wrote the article. The second time was one the first of what could be the many Potters to come was sorted. Lily Emma Potter was sorted into Gryffindor.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Sorry if the ending wasn't very good. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: got this idea after reading Order of the Phoenix late one night. I thought what if Hermione died after getting by that curse by Dolohov.**

* * *

Hermione's mouth shaped as an O as a streak of purple hit her in the chest. She felt herself falling and that was it. When she opened her eyes she was in a place that was all white. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. When she looked down she noticed she was naked. She immediately covered herself up. That's when she thought of clothes, which appeared instantly in front of her. She put them on without a thought and decided to look around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione whipped around to find a woman with red hair and green eyes looking at her. Those green eyes told her immediately who this woman was. It was Harry's mom, Lily.

"It can't be" Hermione said in total shock.

"It's true, I'm Lily Potter, Harry's mother" Lily said.

"But, you're dead and if I can see you then that means I'm… dead" Hermione said now coming to the dread realization.

Lily nodded.

"No, I can't be dead, I have to help Harry, he needs me right now, I can't be dead" Hermione said panicky.

"Shhh, it's okay Hermione, you're not really dead. You're in what could be called limbo" Lily said gently.

"Limbo?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, you are in the area between the living and heaven" Lily said.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Well, you have a choice. You can either pass on and see your grandparents or you can go back and help my son" Lily said.

"Sent me back, Harry needs me" Hermione said without hesitation.

Lily smiled at the girl.

"You love him don't you?" she asked.

Hermione froze, "what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you're not good at it" Lily said shaking her head.

Hermione's cheeks redden.

"It's alright, I could tell how much you cared for my son and I want to thank you for being there for him when I wasn't able to be" Lily said.

"I wasn't able to always be with him when he needed me" Hermione said frowning.

"But you were there when he needed you. When he thought he was alone you stuck by him" Lily said positively.

"I know, but I wish I could do more" Hermione said lowering her head.

Lily smiled at the girl as she pulled her into a hug. Hermione hugged back.

"You are his lifeline, you're his rock. He'd of crack a long time ago if it wasn't for you" Lily said into Hermione's ear.

Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could do something to take his pain away" she said softly.

"You can, by just being there for him" Lily said comfortingly.

"But he just sees me as a friend" Hermione said.

"Honey, he grew up in an environment where he wasn't shown love. So it is only normal for him not to know what love is" Lily said.

"But what can I do?" Hermione asked wiping her tears away.

"You're going to have to take the first step dear" Lily said.

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"Just go with what your heart tells you, ignore your brain for once" Lily said wisely.

Hermione nodded.

Lily pulled back and smiled at what would've probably be her daughter in-law.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for my Harry" she said.

Hermione blushed at this.

"I'm sure there are other girls who could be more suited for Harry" she said.

Lily shook her head.

"No, you're the only one who understands him and sees him the way he wants to be seen. You accepted him for who he is, his faults and all. I don't think any other girl could've stood by Harry for as long as you have without buckling under the pressure" she said.

Hermione's cheeks just got redder as Lily kept heaping on the praise.

"You really think I'm the one for Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"I know it" Lily said smiling.

Hermione smiled as she hugged Lily.

"Are you ready to head back?" Lily asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Good, now when you awake you will have certain memories, which you will not be able to explain, but don't worry I was able to pull some strings with the higher powers to give you and Harry a better fighting chance. You will also have memories of Harry's childhood so you'll understand him better. Oh, and don't trust Dumbledore, he hasn't helped Harry at all and will only be a bother later on. And finally, you will have strong Occlumency shields since we don't want anyone peeking into your mind. And teach my son so he can protect himself from Voldemort and the old man" Lily said.

Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry Lily, I won't let you down" she said.

Soon Lily faded out and Hermione awoke in the hospital wing in Hogwarts. She turned to find Harry asleep in a chair by her bed. She smiled at this since she saw how deeply he cared about her. That's when a sudden headache hit her and a flood of knowledge entered her mind. It took a few minutes to process everything, but when she did she was angry. She was angry at the people who was supposed to protect her Harry and did this to him. She wanted to get out of her bed and deal with a certain white bearded fool, but when she moved she felt a sharp, which made her gasp. This awoke Harry.

"Hermione, you're alright" Harry said relieved.

"Yes Harry, I am" Hermione said.

"I am so happy you are. When I saw you get hit I-I-I-" Harry said not being able to finish his sentence.

"Shhh, it's alright Harry, it's going to take more than that to take me away from you" Hermione said softly.

Harry looked at Hermione and she saw something new in his eyes. She always knew what Harry was feeling by just looking into his eyes. But this time she saw an emotion she didn't recognize. Her brain didn't know what to do, but her heart was shouting at her to kiss him. That's when Lily's words came to her.

"_Just go with what your heart tells you, ignore your brain for once._"

Hermione took a deep breath as she leaned in. She pressed her lips to Harry's and prayed she was doing the right thing. She didn't feel Harry respond right away and she was about to pull away when she felt Harry wrap his hand around the back of her neck. This elated Hermione and she kissed Harry back with vigor. Once they broke apart both were gasping for breath.

"Hermione?"

"Harry, I love you" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I, uh, um" Harry said.

"It's alright Harry, I understand and I will do my best to show you what love is" Hermione said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled, "you're amazing."

Hermione smiled right back.

/Scene Break/

Hermione was out of the hospital wing with Harry's arm around her. They both enjoyed this new closeness to their relationship. When they told their friend Ron about their new status they thought the redhead would explode, but all he did was smile and congratulate them.

"About bloody time, I was almost desperate to shove the both of you into a broom closest" Ron said.

Harry and Hermione blushed bright red.

The rest of the school found out about Harry and Hermione being together and got positive reactions from most with their fellow Gryffindors promising them they'd deal with those who didn't. But Hermione had bigger fish to fry.

One day a few days before they take the Hogwarts Express to go home Hermione pulled Harry into an empty room. This amused Harry since he thought his girlfriend wanted a nice snog, but what he got was a bombshell. Hermione told him everything that happened, that she died for a short time, but came back since she wasn't ready to leave him, She told him that she met his mother and what they talked about, she told him that she knew the prophecy and was going to have a few words with Dumbledore, she knew how he was treated by the Dursleys, who was also on her list to deal with, and finally Snape, who heard the prophecy or some of it and told his master, which led to his parent's deaths.

Once she was done Harry was steamed. He was going to tell Hermione about the prophecy, but later when he had time to come to terms with it. But now all he wanted to do is find Snape and kill the bastard. It was only Hermione's hand on his arm that stopped him.

"What are we going to do Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "leave that all to me."

/Scene Break/

It was two weeks into the summer and there had been no sign of Harry on Privet Drive. None of the Order saw a hair of him. When Harry didn't sent a letter telling them he was safe they went in to see if he was there. What they found was Harry was gone, the Dursleys shouting at them to leave and a certain cupboard was revealed, which made many of the Order want to kill the Dursleys.

Dumbledore was perplexed by all this and took charge of the search for Harry. He first went to check on the Weasleys hoping Harry would contact them. He got nothing even when he scanned Ron's mind all he found was that he knew Harry and Hermione left, but not where. He then check Hermione's house to find it empty and from a neighbor he found that the family had gone on vacation.

Dumbledore was now very worried and stressed. He needed to find Harry and get him into a secure home where he could keep watch of him. The silver instruments on his desk, which were destroyed by Harry were the only thing he had to locate the boy. He sat at his desk trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

/Scene Break/

Over the next couple years magical Britain was at war with Voldemort. The Ministry easily fell to him in just the first few weeks after he revealed himself to the world. It took only a few weeks for the ICW to proclaim Britain sealed off from all travel. They'd only allow people travel out, not in. Soon there was only a few factions left that rebelled against Voldemort. The Order was one of them, but many of their members were either dead or have left. It was only Dumbledore and a handful of his loyal followers. They were called out by Voldemort for a final showdown. Dumbledore showed up with his followers. Voldemort was on the opposite end with his many followers.

"So, it has come to this Dumbledore, the final time we meet. You will not be so lucky this time" Voldemort said smiling sinisterly.

"Now Tom, you and I both know that you will not win" Dumbledore said.

"He's right you know, Tommy boy."

This caused both wizards turned to find Harry Potter standing there with the Sword of Gryffindor on his hip. Hermione was by his side along with what looked like Harry's followers.

"Potter" Voldemort hissed.

"Harry" Dumbledore said shocked.

"Hello to you all" Harry said smiling.

Voldemort whipped out his wand and cast a killing curse at Harry, but that was blocked by a conjured table.

"Really Tom, do you have to be so obvious" Harry said.

Voldemort sneered at Harry.

"Harry my boy, leave this to me" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry old man, but you have no control over me" Harry said not even looking Dumbledore's way.

Dumbledore was stunned by this.

"Now Tom, I believe we have some business to take care of them" Harry said.

Voldemort hissed and began throwing curses at Harry, which Harry either blocked or dodged. This went on for a while with everyone else watching this in awe. Harry seemed to be having a ball as he was taunting Voldemort, which no wizard or witch has ever done and lived. Of course Voldemort was furious and kept throwing hexes and curses at Harry each one more lethal than the last.

"This is your end Potter" Voldemort said furiously.

"Come on, Tom is that the best you got. I mean I've heard better lines in movies" Harry said in a bored tone.

Voldemort was seething, but he knew he was hitting his limit and he had to kill Potter quickly. Harry also knew this and only smiled.

"I hope you have a nice stay in Hell" Harry said and then cast an ancient spell at Voldemort, which he tried to block, but wasn't able to.

Everyone heard him scream as the bright white light hit him. Soon there was nothing left of him except his robes, which were smoking.

"And that's the end of him" Harry said blowing off his wand.

"Harry, we must talk" Dumbledore said.

"Later old man, I need to take care of his followers" Harry said.

Soon Voldemort's Death Eaters were corralled and placed under arrest. Where they were going no one would tell them, but they did hear the Death Eaters pleas of innocence. They were ignored as they were hauled away.

"Harry my boy, we need to talk now" Dumbledore ordered.

"Alright, I think I can squeeze you in for a few minutes" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

In what Dumbledore assumed was Harry's headquarters he sat down with Harry taking a seat with Hermione sitting next to him. A small group of cloaked individuals covered Harry's back.

"Now what is it you want to discuss Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what did you do to Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"I beat him, isn't that what the prophecy said I was supposed to do" Harry said.

"Yes, but-" Dumbledore said.

"I see, you thought I had to die for Voldemort to die also" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked embarrassed at being found out.

"I guess you were right honey" Harry said.

Dumbledore turned to the woman beside Harry.

"Miss Granger?"

"Actually it's Potter now" Hermione said.

This stunned Dumbledore.

"You see, many things have happened since that summer Dumbledore. I'll share a bit with you, but only a few things. And don't dare try to peek into our minds or you'll be in for a nasty headache" Hermione said.

Hermione told Dumbledore how she, her parents and Harry hopped from country to country learning magic and when Dumbledore was booted out of the ICW they talked to the new head and got their assistance in taking down Voldemort. They helped trained Harry and Hermione and anyone else that Harry and Hermione deemed trustworthy to them. Ron and the twins were first on the list. They got a letter to Ron without Dumbledore knowing and that letter had a portkey attached. Ron wrote a quick letter to his family telling what he was doing then took the portkey. The same was for the twins. Soon many others joined them.

Their first mission was to take as many muggle-borns out of Britain as possible in hopes of lowering the bloodshed. They moved a lot of them and set them up in other countries. The next mission was infiltrate Voldemort's ranks with their own spy. They achieved that and soon they got intel about mission they could stop. All the while Harry and Hermione trained and during their training they married. It was a small ceremony with only close friends and family were there.

Once Hermione was done Dumbledore slumped in his seat knowing that he was finished. He was put on trial and found guilty for many crimes and was sentenced to a life in solitary. He'd have newspapers, which would be his only connection to the outside world and he'd be able to write his memoirs.

All the Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters were put on trial and all found guilty from crimes that ranged from spying to torture and murder. They were all sentenced accordingly and when the last one was done with Harry and Hermione settled down to start a family.

**End**


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

"Of all the times to do this, you have to pick now" Hermione growled as she dodged another hex.

"Sorry love, but it kind of came out" Harry said rolling away.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, that doesn't just come out, you know."

"Well, it just did" Harry said putting up a shield.

"Honestly Harry, I'm telling you, something like that just doesn't come out" Hermione said firing a hex off.

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that sometimes people just blurt things out" Harry said putting up another shied to protect Hermione's exposed side.

"I do, but this is not one of them" Hermione said as she fired a hex at a Death Eater.

"What do you want me to say, do you want me to take it back?" Harry asked as he fired off a curse.

"No, unless you don't mean it" Hermione said dodging away.

"And, if I did?" Harry asked dodging a curse.

"Then I hope you have what I know you have with you" Hermione said firing off a hex.

"How do you know that I'd have it on me if I meant it?" Harry asked dodging another curse.

"I know you Harry, and I know you'd never say it unless you were prepared" Hermione said putting a shield to protect both of them.

"Fine, so I have it" Harry said with a pout.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked a hint of exasperation.

"What, you want me to do it now, I thought you were angry with me for bring it up" Harry said perplexed.

"I was shocked, that's all" Hermione said with a huff.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm waiting" Hermione said firing off a hex.

"Fine, just hold on a minute" Harry grunted.

He then stood and fired an array of hexes in a sprinkler-like pattern. Once he was done he got down where Hermione was waiting. She just arched an eyebrow waiting.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I will" Hermione said smiling.

Harry smiled as he pulled a small box from a pocket in his robes. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring inside. The ring had three princess-cut sapphires. Hermione presented her left hand, where Harry slipped the ring on her finger fourth finger.

"You know, this will quite a story to tell to our children" Hermione said.

"I guess you're right. I mean, who else has proposed to their girlfriend during a fight with Death Eaters" Harry said grinning.

Harry and Hermione got up.

"Shall we go and arrest these guys" Hermione said.

"After you, soon-to-be Mrs. Potter" Harry said.

"Thank you, my husband to be" Hermione said as she looked at her left hand one more time.

**End**


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I felt like doing one where the Dursleys gets what's coming to them.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was steaming mad as she made her way up the walk with Harry walking behind her hoping not to anger her any further. She pounded hard on the door and heard a loud sound inside then some stomping. The door opened to reveal a large walrus looking man.

"What do you want?" the walrus asked gruffly.

"Vernon Dursley?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Vernon answered gruffly.

Hermione revealed a wicked smile and pulled out her wand, which made Vernon backpedal into the house. Hermione entered with Harry following. Hermione pushed Vernon into the living room where Petunia and Dudley were.

"Vernon, who is-" Petunia stopped when she saw Hermione's wand and then began to screech.

Dudley was up against the wall clutching his humongous backside.

"Sit down and shut up!" Hermione commanded.

Vernon sat down and Petunia became silent. Hermione smiled.

"Good, now I know all that you've done to my Harry and today is the day of your reckoning" the witch said.

"We're protected, that bearded freak said we were" Petunia said panicky.

"The bastard is dead, which means his promise and your protection is gone" Hermione spat.

Petunia shrunk back.

It was just after sixth year and Hermione volunteered herself to bring Harry back to Privet Drive and to watch him during the summer. Many of the Order, Molly, argued over this, but since Hermione was of age no one could tell her do a thing. Sixth year was miserable since their headmaster, Dumbledore had died by the hands of their potion professor Snape. During the year Harry got private lessons from Dumbledore, which he shared with his best friend and secret girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

Harry and Hermione had started dating secretly during Christmas break of their fifth year. They thought it was much safer to keep their relationship under wraps since there would be two jealous Weasleys do deal with. They kept their relationship a secret and Harry told Hermione all about his life before Hogwarts. This of course made Hermione very mad, but she couldn't do anything until she was 17. She vowed vengeance on Harry's behalf. She spent her time planning how to deal with the Dursleys.

The rest of the couple's fifth year went alright with Harry, Hermione and a few close friends went to the Ministry in hopes to save Harry's godfather, Sirius. It turned out to be a trap and the students took on twelve of the most deadliest Death Eaters. They handled them and came out with only minor injuries. After which Dumbledore told Harry the prophecy. This made Harry even more angry since he had just lost Sirius only hours before during the battle. Harry told Hermione the prophecy as soon as he could get her alone. This destroyed what was left of Hermione's trust in authority figures, which had been waning since she met Harry.

The summer was spent of Harry and Hermione corresponding with one another thanks to two helpful house elves. Harry and Hermione made Dobby and Winky their house elves, which helped a lot in their planning. During the summer Sirius' will was read with Hermione there for herself and as Harry's representative. She gave the goblin in charge a letter that Harry wrote telling the goblin that Hermione was to act in his stead. This of course infuriated a certain old wizard as he had a 'letter' from Harry saying the same thing. But after some thorough looking the goblins found that Dumbledore's letter was a forgery. He was booted out of the will reading.

When school began Harry and Hermione kept their relationship a secret as they evaded the advances of two possessive Weasleys. Both ignored the advances of the two redheads as best as they could. Thankfully they had friends to help with that. Neville and Luna.

This now leads back to where we are now with Hermione pointing her wand at the three Dursleys.

"Now, I have many plans for you three" Hermione said smiling sinisterly.

You could hear whimpering coming from the three Dursleys.

"You used money that was supposed to go for my Harry's care on that fat hog of a son" Hermione said, "you'll be charged by the goblins for misuse of funds and theft, but that isn't the biggest of your problems as the goblins will be getting what is left over from you after I am done."

"You can't use that freakish stuff on us" Vernon said trying to be brave.

Hermione smiled wickedly, "I am of age you piece of filth, which means I can use magic anywhere I please."

Dudley soiled his underwear hearing this, which made Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"You filthy pig" Hermione said and with a flick of her wand Dudley became a pig.

Petunia screamed, which was cut short because Hermione silenced her with another flick of her wand.

"Quiet you banshee, I'll get to you!" Hermione snapped.

Petunia closed her mouth and just cowered behind Vernon.

"Good, now time for you Vernon darling" Hermione said smiling.

Vernon looked defiant, but inside he was shaking quite bad. Hermione seemed to sense this and her smile widened.

"I think you would look good as a walrus, being that you already resemble one" Hermione said.

"See here, I have had enough of your freaky way. Now out of my house at once" Vernon blustered.

"Your house, I'm sorry Vernon dear, but this house is actually Harry's. It was bought by using the Potter trust, which means Harry owns it, you were just living here rent free" Hermione said.

"That's all nonsense, I paid for this house fair and square" Vernon said.

"Oh, you mean the money you pay every month as payment. Well that money doesn't go anywhere really it just hangs in some sort of banking limbo" Hermione said.

In Vernon's mind he was thinking about all that money he paid to keep number four and how it was just there for the picking He just had to find a way to get it.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Vernon, but Harry has already claimed that money as damages" Hermione said sweetly.

"That money belongs to me and not that freak!" Vernon bellowed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I will not have you calling my fiancée that name!" she growled.

"Fiancé, I have not agreed to any union of freaks!" Vernon said.

"Shove it Dursley. Harry's emancipated, which means that he has no need of your approval and even if he did he'd never abide by your wishes" Hermione said.

Vernon was about bluster some more, but Hermione flicked her wand and made Vernon fly to his chair where he was strapped down with ropes that Hermione conjured.

"Please be seated Vernon, you'll be here for a while" Hermione said sweetly.

Vernon just glared at the young witch since Hermione had also silenced him also.

"Now, back to business" Hermione said, "oh yes, even with my Harry being emancipated he's allowed me to do whatever I want to do to you. Isn't he sweet."

Besides the squeals of the overly large pig there was no other sound.

"Now what to do with you, Petunia. You were supposed to take care of Harry. He is after all your sister's son. But what do you do, you treat him like a common slave and I won't let that slide" Hermione said.

Petunia was cowering now in fear as this brunette witch was towering over her.

"I think I'll turn you into a Flobberworm" Hermione said grinning sinisterly.

Petunia looked at Hermione with fear in her eyes.

Hermione waved her wand and Petunia changed into a violent pink flobberworm. The witch had learned this spell from Luna the past year. Where the lithe blond learned this spell was beyond her, but it worked quite well.

"Now that finishes up you two, which leaves you dear Vernon" Hermione said sweetly.

Vernon glared at Hermione, but deep down he was scared out of his mind and prayed for the witch to go easy on him. Sadly Hermione had other plans. With a few waves of her wand Vernon turned into an oversized walrus.

"There, you looked so much better Vernon" Hermione said as she smiled sweetly.

The walrus was so big it crushed the chair it was in and tried to get away, but because its size it had hard time to move quickly.

"Now Vernon, I haven't finished with you yet" Hermione said.

Hermione waved her wand at the walrus and levitated the animal so it was hovering a few feet off the ground. The walrus was flailing about trying hard to get down, but its effort was futile.

"Look Vernon, stop squirming. You're only making things worse and we don't have much time" Hermione said in a stern tone.

The walrus stopped moving, but you could see it breathing heavily.

"Good, now don't think that I am finished with you. Oh far from it, but Harry and I must leave soon for an important engagement. But I'll be back" Hermione said sweetly.

She then dropped Vernon down smashing the coffee table.

"Come Harry" Hermione said.

Harry just sighed and followed Hermione out. Once outside and away from Number Four Hermione apparated them away.

**End**


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: don't where I got this idea, but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY, WILL YOU SLOW DOWN!" Hermione Granger shouted.

"But Hermione, I just got my license today" Ron whined.

Hermione still couldn't believe that she agreed to this. She promised Ron that she'd let him take her for a ride once he got his driver's license. She never thought he'd get his license without confounding the examiner, but he did somehow and the examiner showed no signs of having magic done on him. According to Harry, who was there when Ron tested.

"Calm down Mione, just be glad to be in the backseat with me than being in front where you could actually be hurt" Harry Potter said.

Hermione turned to her best friend and smiled. For as long as she had known Harry Potter, he always knew a way to make her smile and feel better. That's when the squealing of the tires disrupted her thoughts.

"Ron, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, that prat didn't know how to drive" Ron said.

"I think you're referring to yourself mate" Harry said chuckling.

"Hey, I can drive just fine" Ron said turning to his friend.

"Eyes on the road!" Hermione shouted.

The redhead did as he was told, though he was muttering under his breath all the while.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Please tell me he will stop soon" she said with a groan.

"No worries Hermione, if it gets any worse I can apparate us out of here at a stoplight" Harry whispered to her.

Hermione smiled, her Harry always had a plan.

"I'm hungry, where's a good place to eat" Ron whined.

Hermione gritted her teeth.

"There should be a place close by Ronald" she said.

Ron was grinning wide, "great, where is it?"

Hermione gave him directions and they got lost.

"How could you get lost? I gave you detailed directions!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not as good at this driving thing as you" Ron said rudely.

Harry sighed as he watched his two friends argue.

"Ron, get in the back seat. Hermione, sit up front with me and I'll drive" Harry ordered.

Both Hermione and Ron obeyed when they heard Harry put on his commander tone.

"Good, Hermione, you direct me and Ron, you don't say a thing" Harry said still in his commander voice.

They nodded and Hermione guided Harry to the restaurant. When Harry finally parked they got out and headed in.

"Now remember Ron, this is a muggle place and they won't have certain items on the menu" Hermione said.

"I know, I know, you know this isn't my first time, right?" Ron muttered.

"Yes, but you always seemed to forget when your eyes see food and that's when your brain shuts down" Hermione said, "if it's even on in the first place" she muttered to herself.

The three waited until the hostess seated them. They looked at the menus.

"What is mozzarella sticks?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and explained what it was.

"That sounds good, lets get some of those" Ron said eagerly.

"Ron, we first need to know who is buying all of this" Hermione said.

"I thought Harry was" Ron said petulantly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she was about to lay into Ron when Harry placed a hand on hers.

"It's alright Mione, I can cover it" Harry said.

"Harry, you shouldn't, you already pay for our flat we live in and most of the groceries" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I have more than enough money from the Potters and the Blacks that I couldn't even spend all of it in my lifetime" Harry said.

Hermione was about to offer to pay for half, but one look from Harry told her that'd he fight her tooth and nail over it. So she gave up and nodded. Harry smiled and turned back to his menu.

Hermione did the same though she kept her eyes on the reasonably priced food items. She knew Harry had money, but she didn't want to go overboard like the way Ron might be doing.

They ordered their meals and Hermione just shook her head and sighed. The redhead ordered practically the whole menu.

Harry just shrugged.

Soon they talked about what was going on in their lives. Sure they lived together, but they each had their own lives outside the trio. Ron was the one mostly gone since he was Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, his dream come true. Harry dabbled in many things though he stayed home mostly. He preferred it since he always got mobbed when he tried to walked through Diagon Alley. Hermione worked in the Ministry trying to push the wizarding world into the new century. Harry used his influence to help push Hermione's bills forward. He did this secretively, though Hermione knew, but doesn't say a thing about it.

"We won mate, we're this close to the World Cup" Ron said excitedly.

"That's great mate, Hermione and I will be there when you get there" Harry said.

Hermione just nodded in agreement. She wasn't paying attention to the Quidditch talk, but kept enough attention to follow the thread. Soon the food came and Ron's began to salivate.

"Ron, please show some manners. We are in public" Hermione reminded him sternly.

"I know, I know, quit badgering me" Ron grumbled.

Hermione was ready to retaliated when Harry rested a hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry, if it comes to it I can always put an obscuring charm on him" Harry whispered to her.

Hermione nodded and ate her meal ignoring the slaughter that is Ron's eating style. Harry did have to cast an obscuring charm on Ron when they started to get some unwanted attention. When the meal was finished, including dessert Harry paid and they left.

"Man, that was a great meal. Muggles sure know how to make good food" Ron said as he burped.

"Ron, have some manners and be careful of the M word when we're around them" Hermione hissed.

"Oy, get off my back Herms, like they even notice" Ron said.

Hermione's eyes turned to slits. She hated being called Herms. Sadly Ron often forgets this and usually gets hexed for calling her that name. But since they were in a muggle area she'd have to hold off. That and Harry was holding her hand to keep it away from her wand.

Soon they were back in the car. Harry was driving with Hermione in the passenger seat. Ron was in back lounging. He soon fell asleep and you could hear his snores from the front seats.

"Please tell me we don't have to hear that all the way home" Hermione griped.

"Don't worry love" Harry said then he placed an item over Ron's mouth and nose stopping the chainsaw noise.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said then kissed him.

"No problem" Harry said then they drove home

**End**

* * *

**A/N: again this one has no point, heck it is completely pointless.**


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

Ginny Weasley was absolutely frustrated. Her latest love potion on Harry didn't even affect him one single bit. She could've sworn she saw lust in his eyes for her. But then he had to turn to the tart Granger. The thought her Harry and Granger studying together alone in the library made her blood boil. She tried weaseling in on those study session, no pun intended. But even when she was there Harry would be too wrapped up in paying attention to Granger that he'd never even noticed her once.

"Stupid Granger, who does she think she is. Harry's mine, I've claimed him since my first year" Ginny muttered to herself.

She had tried various love potions on Harry to get him interested in her. The same ones her mother used on her father. But none seemed to even affect Harry. He acted the same around her. Nice and pleasant, but that was it. No snogging in the broom closest, no love declarations, nothing. It infuriated her.

"Something bothering you Ginerva?"

Ginny spun around to find the source of all of her anger and frustration standing there wearing Harry's Quidditch jersey. The bint should know that was her jersey.

"What do you want?" Ginny spat out.

"Just wanted to see how you are doing. You looked pretty mad at lunch today" Hermione said.

"I'm fine, why don't you stick your nose in some book and get it out of my life" Ginny hissed.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"You're not going to win him Ginerva" she said plainly.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny spat.

"Harry, you're not going win him by slipping him potions and such" Hermione said.

Ginny was shocked. She thought she was very clever hiding the fact that she was trying potions on Harry. But she forgot one thing. Hermione Granger was the brightest witch in all of Hogwarts.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ginny said calmly.

"Please Ginerva, you can't play dumb with me" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"So you know I used potions, so why didn't you stop me?" Ginny asked.

"Because I knew they wouldn't work" Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes widen. The bitch allowed her to make a fool of herself. That just angered even more. She moved her hand to reach for her wand.

"Don't even think about it Ginerva" Hermione said firmly.

Ginny just glared at Hermione and grabbed her wand. Before she could utter her favorite curse she was thrown back on to her bed bound. Her wand was on the floor. Hermione had her wand out and you could see smoke coming from the tip.

"I did warn you Ginerva" Hermione said.

"Release me Granger" Ginny growled.

"Not before you listen to me Ginerva" Hermione said calmly.

Ginny struggled to get loose, but found that she was bound tight. She could breath, but that was about it.

"Now Ginerva, I think it's time to give you an education about one Harry Potter" Hermione said.

"Please, I know everything about Harry. There isn't anything that I don't know" Ginny said smugly.

"Number one, there is Harry Potter than there is the Boy-Who-Lived" Hermione said ignoring Ginny.

Ginny kept up her struggle.

"Number two, which you now know. Harry is immune to all love and lust potions" Hermione said.

Ginny was shocked by this revelation.

"Yes, Harry's magic burns all potions of the sort from his body before they can even become active. How this happens I still don't know, but it comes in handy with fan girls like you who try to poison him" Hermione said.

Ginny glared at Hermione for stating that she was a fan girl.

"Number three, Harry only has eyes for one person and that person so happens to me" Hermione said.

"You bitch, he's mine I order you to give him up!" Ginny shouted.

"Number four, according to Potter records and tradition of sort. Potter men always, and I mean always, falls for a smart witch" Hermione said.

"I'm smart Granger" Ginny snarled.

"Yes, but you're also devious, which makes me wonder how you didn't end up in Slytherin" Hermione said.

Ginny growled.

"Number five, he is mine. He's been mine since my first year. Everyone in this school knows this fact. It is an unwritten rule in every house. Harry is mine" Hermione said.

Ginny's struggle intensified as she heard this. She wanted gouge out the bitch's eyes, pull her hair, beat her to a bloody pulp. She knew she could, if only she could get free.

"Oh, and the last thing" Hermione said. She then flashed Ginny her engagement ring.

This infuriated the little redhead and she started to try and buck at the invisible restraints with no avail.

Hermione left the room with Ginny screaming threats at Hermione.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked standing just outside.

"As well as it could, but I think she needs serious help" Hermione said with a sigh.

"I'll let Arthur know. This going to break him" Harry said shaking his head.

"Yes I know. First Molly, then Ron, now Ginny" Hermione said sadly.

The couple walked hand in hand downstairs to tell the head of the Weasley family the bad news.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he sat at a table enjoying a butterbeer. He watched the dancing couples go by blissfully and frowned. It had been three years after the final battle and everyone seemed to have moved on. Except for Harry. He was at another wedding for a DA member. He felt obligated to go since they were close to him during the war.

"Hey Harry, are you enjoying yourself?"

Harry looked up and smiled. His best friend, Hermione Granger was standing in front of him wearing a blue dress reminiscent of the dress she wore to the Yule Ball all those years ago.

"Now I am," he said.

"Oh, and how'd I brighten your day Mr. Potter?" Hermione teased.

"Just you being here with me Mione" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and sat down next to her best friend.

The war had been devastating, but the light won in the end. Hermione had dated her best friend Ron after the war until she found him cheating on her with another witch. She hexed the living daylights out of him and it was a miracle that St. Mungo's was able to cure him. Now she was single and enjoying life. She lived with Harry since he talked her into it. He told her that he had too much space in Grimmauld and since she stopped by all the time to check on him she might as well live there as well. She conceded, which she only does with Harry. So the two lived together and very rarely did they ever fight. And when they did they'd always come to some compromise in the end. No shouting or spells flew through the air.

Harry after the war went through a wreck. He went to every memorial that was held since he felt like he needed to go. Hermione went with him to every single one since she knew he needed support there. After the almost endless memorials Harry did try and date Ginny again, but that didn't last since the Weasley matriarch kept pushing for marriage. Ginny and Harry were both against this.

Ginny was just starting a promising Quidditch career and getting married and starting a family was the furthest thought in her mind.

As for Harry since he felt like had no control over his life until now and wanted to take it at his own pace.

The two broke up mutually and still were friends.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head and smiled.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione was surprised at Harry's suggestion since she knew he didn't like dancing that much, but nodded. She let Harry lead her onto the floor. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed to the music not even paying attention to the others on the floor.

"You look really beautiful Hermione" Harry commented.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said blushing slightly.

The two twirled around not caring what was going on around them. They were in their own world. When the song ended Harry led Hermione back to their table they were sitting at.

"You've got better at dancing Harry" Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged.

"Fleur taught me" he said.

Hermione was kind of shocked. She knew the French witch came over sometimes to talk with Harry since she was head of one of Harry's charity foundations that helped orphans in the magical world. He didn't want another Tom Riddle so that's why he started it. He chose Fleur since he knew he could trust her and Fleur wanted a change of pace from Gringotts. So that made Fleur an ideal choice.

Harry had started other charities aside from his orphan charity, but his orphan charity was his biggest of them all and most well known.

As for Hermione, she was first tried her hand in the Ministry, but found it still stewing in bigotry so she quit. She then started her own bookstore funded by Harry. She tried to pay him back, but he had the goblin place the gold in a vault that she could access if she needed. That enraged her at first, but soon found she needed it. She was also a part of some of Harry's charities, since she was on the board.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"We are talking right now Harry" Hermione said decided to have a go with him.

Harry rolled his eyes and led Hermione away from the party. When they were in a private area Harry stopped and turned to her.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Hermione was shocked. She had not expected this at all. Heck, even if Harry asked her out she'd be shocked, but this totally blew her out of the water.

"What?" Hermione shrieked.

"I asked if you'd marry me Hermione" Harry said.

"Harry, we aren't even dating so how can you ask me to marry you?" Hermione asked trying to comprehend her friend's actions.

"Simply Hermione, we don't need to date. Dating is for getting to know someone and we already know one another better than most married couples. So might as well for us to skip that part and into marriage" Harry said calmly.

Hermione's ran through Harry's argument trying to find a fault, but found none. It was really quote logical and he knew that she hated when he won an argument with logic because that was how she usually won.

"So, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"How, why, when?" Hermione uttered.

"How, is when you were with me through all those memorials. Why, why not. You're beautiful Hermione and my best friend. Not to mention I can't think anyone better to marry. And as for when, whenever you want to" Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

"Yes Harry" she said.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I will marry you" Hermione said now smiling.

Harry took out a black velvet box from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a gold ring with a diamond, a ruby and a sapphire.

"Fleur helped me pick it out" Harry said.

"Could you please?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and took the box from Hermione and too the ring out. Hermione held out her left hand and Harry placed the ring on her ring finger.

Once the ring was on her finger Hermione leapt upon Harry and kissed him.

**End**


	22. Chapter 22

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

Hermione Granger scoured the bookshelves of Hogwarts library hoping to find the one book she needed. She huffed when she couldn't find it and muttered a curse under her breath at whatever Ravenclaw grabbed the book before her. She went back to her spot in the library and got back to work with what she had to work with. She'd make it work without the book she needed.

Harry Potter came walking into the library feeling good. He looked around and when his eyes locked on his best friend he sauntered over. A book tucked under his arm.

"Hey Hermione" he greeted.

Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Hi Harry" she said.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked peering at his friend's work.

"Just some extra credit for Arithmancy" Hermione said.

"Of course" Harry chuckled.

He moved and sat down setting the book he had in the pile of books.

"What are you doing later?" Harry asked.

Hermione nibbled her bottom lip in thought then shrugged.

"Nothing" she answered.

"Oh, then how about a private meal in the Room of Requirement?" Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Harry and Hermione had been dating one another for the past two years. Now it was their last year of Hogwarts and both were quite happy to have survived their school years. Neither have talked about their future together after school, but both had hopes that their relationship would continue after graduation.

"Well I better let Dobby know about tonight" Harry said getting up.

"Okay, I'll meet you at seven?" Hermione asked.

"Yup" Harry said then bent over and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips.

Hermione had a big smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend walk away. She loved the boy so much and nothing could sway her. But she had work to do and she got to it.

It was a few hours later and Hermione had finished the extra credit and was now putting the books away when she spotted a book that didn't belong. It didn't have a stamp on it that declared it a Hogwarts book so she decided to look through it. Her eyes spotted an inscription on the inside cover.

_**To Hermione:**_

_**Hope this book gives you the answer to you the question burning in your mind.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

Hermione was very curious and turned the page. Inside was a hole where a velvet box laid. She was shocked. First, Harry had ruined a very good book and second, it was what she had been hoping for. With trembling hands she took out the box and opened in it.

Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was simple, but elegant just the way she always dreamed her ring to be. On a gold band with a Celtic knot sat a trio of small jewels. A ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald.

"Oh Harry" she murmured before dashing to find said boy.

She found him outside on the grounds watching the clouds. She ran with all of her might and tackled him from behind.

"Ow, Mione" Harry said rubbing his head.

"Yes Harry, the answer is yes" Hermione exclaimed before pulling Harry into a passionate kiss.

Harry was first dazed from the attack then was being thoroughly kissed. So he had nothing to complain about. Once they came up for air Harry could talk.

"I am glad you like the ring love. I had it made especially for you" Harry said.

"I love it, but why'd have to ruin such a nice book" Hermione said as she rubbed the cover of the book she was still holding.

Harry laughed.

"Mione, I didn't ruin the book" he said.

He took the book from Hermione and waved his wand over it then opened it to show the book was in perfect condition. No hole.

Hermione took the book and examined it thoroughly to make sure there was no damage at all.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Magic" Harry answered.

Hermione huffed and punched Harry in the arm.

"Hey, is that any way to treat your fiancé?" Harry asked.

"Only if he is being a prat" Hermione said sticking out her tongue.

Harry lunged at her to try and grab her tongue with his teeth, which soon turned into a heated snogging session. Once they broke a part Harry slipped the ring on Hermione's finger.

"I love you Hermione Granger" he said.

"And I love you Harry Potter" Hermione said.

That night they celebrated their engagement in the Room of Requirement.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I've never seen Harry propose to Hermione using the book ploy and thought it was fun to try it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

Ginny felt her eye twitch as she saw them going at it again. In front of her was her ex Harry Potter and his best friend Hermione Granger. The two were sitting there staring at one another. They didn't speak except for shooting one another an expression only the other could understand. This irked her immensely.

The war was over. Harry had won, but he didn't return to her like she thought he would. No, instead he spent all his time with Granger. He didn't even acknowledge her presence at all. It was like she didn't exist. But that wasn't the worst of it. He then took off with Granger to find her parents leaving her alone. That made her so angry. He left without even telling her. Wasn't he supposed to hers? Wasn't she supposed to have her hero?

Many things happened after the war, but to her they weren't as important. Hermione and Ron decided to remain friends even after they shared a kiss. They claimed it was in the heat of the moment and there was really no feeling behind it. So they went back to friends and Ron hooked back up with Lavender. Hermione remained single and by Harry's side through all of the press and memorials. The only time she left was when it time to sleep though she was always close by for when he had nightmares.

Ginny was very angry by all this because wasn't she supposed to be the one by Harry's side. Wasn't she supposed to be the one comforting him every time he broke down. She thought she was, but no, Hermione was the girl in every picture with Harry. Ginny was relegated to the back with most of her family.

"Throw in the towel Ginny. There's no way you can compete with that."

Ginny turned to find Luna Lovegood sitting next to her.

_How did she get beside me without me sensing her?_ Ginny thought.

"You should give up Ginny. Harry's changed. He's not the boy you dated back in your fifth year" Luna said.

"And how do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"I can see it. His aura has changed" Luna said.

Ginny didn't say anything, but frowned.

"You never stood a chance, you know" Luna said.

"What do you mean by that? I was his girlfriend" Ginny said furiously.

"Yes, you were his girlfriend, but only for what a few weeks. Hermione has been with Harry for years. No competition" Luna said like it was obvious.

Ginny was now furious at her friend for siding with Hermione.

"Hermione has stood by Harry through every trial life has thrown him. She never left from her post no matter what others said. She stuck by her convictions" Luna said.

"So did I. I believed in him as much as she did" Ginny argued.

"Really, then why'd you let him go?" Luna asked.

"He had a job he needed to do" Ginny said.

"Yes he did. Hermione knew that too, but that didn't stop her from going with him even if he told her she couldn't come she'd follow anyway" Luna said, again stating the obvious.

"I would've joined him, but he'd be worried about me and would make me stay" Ginny said in counter.

"He could do the same to Hermione, but she'd never listen. She'd follow Harry to the ends of the earth, to the gates of hell" Luna said.

Ginny was getting annoyed with Luna by now.

"What are you doing here anyway Luna?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out with my friends. Ravenclaw is a bit empty now" Luna said.

That was the sad truth. There were many casualties in the war and that Hogwarts a bit more empty than it had been before. Though that was expected to change in the coming years since a baby boom was predict since the end of the war. But right now it was a sad place.

"Harry and Hermione are together and there's nothing you can do about it Ginny" Luna said.

"There has to be. I just need some time alone with Harry and he'll see" Ginny said vehemently.

"It won't work Ginny. He's changed and there is nothing you can do that will change his mind" Luna said.

"Watch me" Ginny said furiously.

/Scene Break/

Ginny did her best to get Harry's attention, but nothing worked. Harry never even glanced at her. He was always with Hermione, or with Hermione and Ron. That was how it was. This irked the little redhead since she did her very best. Though she got one person noticing her. It was her brother Ron. He noticed what was going on and wasn't very happy with what his sister was trying to do.

"Gin, we need to talk" Ron said seriously one night in the common room.

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Not here, we'll use the Room of Requirement" Ron said.

Ginny nodded and followed her brother to the room and when they got there it was set up to be a nice lounge. Ginny sat down and waited for her brother to do the same. But Ron chose to stand. He had his arms folded and he looked at her frowning.

"What's this all about Ron?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

"Stop what you're doing Ginny" Ron said firmly.

"What do you mean Ron?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You know what, Gin. You're trying to get Harry back, but it's not going to work. He's moved on, he's changed. We've all changed since the war" Ron said.

"I can get him back Ron. He's mine" Ginny said stubbornly.

Ron shook his head sadly.

"He's not some broom or trophy Gin. And besides, you never had a claim on him. All the girls in Hogwarts lost when Harry locked eyes on Hermione" he said.

"What are you talking about Ronald, they're just friends, that's all" Ginny said.

"No, they aren't Gin. I've seen them interact with one another more than anyone else and I can say for certain that they are more than that. Neither will admit since they don't want to ruin what they have, but more importantly they don't need to say a thing. They both know" Ron said.

Ginny would've been amazed at how mature Ron was acting if it wasn't for her fiery temper that was bubbling up at the moment.

"Harry loves me and I'll get him back" Ginny said defiantly.

"Ginny, please, you have to listen to me. You can't keep going down this road. If you do, then you'll end up doing something that you might regret or worse that Harry will make you pay for" Ron said.

"What nonsense are you talking about Ron. Harry loves me and will be happy to be in my arms again" Ginny said.

"Yes, but you know what is in your way and I will not let you take that away from Harry. He's suffered too much in this war to what lose what he truly holds dear" Ron said.

"You're still talking nonsense Ron. I am what Harry needs. And when I get rid of Granger then everything will be back to normal" Ginny said with a maniacal gleam in her eye.

Ron sighed and shook his head. He pulled something out of his pocket and with a tight squeeze it glowed. Soon the room was filled with a couple aurors, the rest of the Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked around the room shocked as to what was going on.

"Got it all?" Ron asked.

"We did Ron, and we're sorry for having to do this" Harry said solemnly.

"Only way mate, I don't blame you neither do the rest of the Weasleys" Ron said.

"What's going on here?" Ginny shouted.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are under rest for plotting to kill Hermione Jane Potter" an auror said.

At hearing this Ginny snapped. She lunged at Hermione.

"He is mine bitch. Not yours mine!" The redhead shouted.

Two aurors were restraining her as a third cuffed and removed her of her wand.

"Take her away" said the lead auror.

Soon the room emptied and all that were left was the trio.

"Well guys, I guess you don't have to hide your rings" Ron said breaking the silence.

Hermione and Harry willed their rings with their magic to become visible on their fingers.

"We'll make sure Ginny gets the best of help Ron" Hermione said.

"I know that Hermione and appreciate it" Ron said with a nod.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: the end of this one. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this one has no pairings or any real plot. I just thought it would be a real funny thing to try.**

_**Warning what you are about to read contains graphic images. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall eating with his friends. It was a normal day at Hogwarts and the hall was bustling with activity from all the students chatting away. Harry though sat there eating quietly with an odd twinkle in his eye.

His best friend, Hermione Granger had noticed this since this morning and had tried asking about it, but Harry just smiled and told her everything was fine. Now Hermione didn't believe that for a second and she made it her mission to find out what was wrong.

As for Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley, well he thought whatever Harry was going through he'd tell them in time. So he ignored it and went about his day. Even with Hermione pestering him about finding out what was wrong with Harry.

It was the peak of the meal when things changed.

Malfoy got up from his seat and headed up to the staff table. Snape at the same time got up and made his way so the two met in the middle of the hall. This caught everyone's attention and all conversations stopped.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked without his typical sneer.

"Professor, I am need of your help with potions" Malfoy said.

"Then I shall help you Mr. Malfoy and your flames of youth shall burn bright," Snape said in an uncharacteristic voice that sounded jubilant.

"Yosh, and if I fail then I shall walk through the school on my hands for a whole week" Malfoy said in an excited tone.

"Yes, and if I fail to teach you properly then I shall run a thousand lap around the lake" Snape said with passion.

He waved his wand to change his dark clothing into a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. His hair also changed into a bowl cut and his eyebrows were now big and bushy.

Malfoy did the same so that he was matching Snape with him even changing his hair color from blond to black. Done in a bowl cut along with the big bushy eyebrows and the same green spandex suit and orange leg warmers.

"YOSH, WE ARE THE EPITOME OF YOUTH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT" Snape said loudly.

"Professor Snape!"

"Draco!"

"Professor Snape!"

"Draco!"

The two joined into a hug as a giant sunset with a beach and ocean appearing out of nowhere. There was tears running down both their faces as they continued their manly hug.

All those in the hall wanted to gouge out their eyes at the scene before them. It was sickening, gross and vile. Sounds of vomiting could be heard. Some though began foaming from the mouth as they were sent into a coma by the strange event. Though the hug didn't last long it would be stuck in the minds of every student and staff member forever no matter how many times they tried to erase the horrid memory.

The two broke their embrace.

"COME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, WE MUST BE OFF. WE MUST CONTINUE TO FIND WAYS TO KEEP OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH FLAMING" Snape said exuberantly.

"Yes Professor Snape" Malfoy said eagerly.

They both ran out of the hall shouting the 'flames of youth' and ways of how they'd keep their flames of youth burning brightly.

The hall was left stunned with no one knowing what to say.

Only at one table there was movement. Harry was biting his lip hard and shaking trying to contain his laughter.

"Harry, you wouldn't have anything to do with what we just saw, right?" Hermione asked as soon as her supercomputer brain was able to reboot.

"Not sure what you're talking about Hermione" Harry said as calmly as he could.

Hermione eyed Harry, but knew she had no proof. She turned to Ron and found him foaming at the mouth and in a coma due to what he had saw. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, this was probably not one of my best ones. Now for those who read this and know where I got it from congratulations for those who don't know then it is from Naruto. I also apologize to those who will now have the image of Snape and Malfoy hugging in green spandex in their heads.**


	25. Chapter 25

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to do another of my trauma inducing horror stories. I apologize in advance for what you are about to read. This story is completely pointless.**

_**Warning! What you are about to read contains graphic images. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne with his usual foul look. A knock on his door caught his attention.

"Enter" he said.

Lucius Malfoy entered walked to his lord and got on his knees.

"My lord" he said with his head down.

"Arise Lucius" Voldemort said.

Lucius did.

"What is your bidding my master?" Lucius asked.

"I have called you here Lucius to join me in a new revolution" Voldemort said.

"What is it called master?" Lucius asked curiously.

"THE FLAMES OF YOUTH" Voldemort said standing up.

He peeled off his black cloak to reveal green spandex outfit with orange leg warmers. His bald head somehow was now covered in black hair styled in a bowl cut and he got big bushy eyebrows.

"My lord?" Lucius said blinking with confusion.

"COME JOIN ME LUCIUS. TOGETHER OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL DEFEAT OUR ENEMIES" Voldemort said with passion.

Lucius pulled out his wand and waved it thus copying what his master was wearing. He now was in a green spandex suit with leg warmers. His long blond hair turned black and morphed into a bowl cut. His manicured eyebrows grew black, big and bushy.

"Yes master, I shall united with you in the flames of youth" the head of the Malfoy family said with giddiness.

"YOSH, TOGETHER OUR FLAMES WILL BURN BRIGHTLY" Voldemort said exuberantly.

"And if we fail I shall run around Malfoy manor fifty times to regain my burning flames" Lucius said with a closed fist and fire in his eyes.

"YES AND I SHALL RUN THROUGH DIAGON ALLEY ON MY HANDS FOUR HUNDRED TIMES IF WE FAIL" Voldemort said.

"Master!"

"LUCIUS!"

"Master!"

"LUCIUS!"

They joined in a hug as a sunset appeared out of nowhere along with an ocean and beach. Tears ran down both their faces as they kept hugging each other tightly. Thankfully no one else was in the room, but Nagini. But this was too much for the snake to take as it convulsed and started foaming from the mouth.

They parted from their manly hug.

"COME LUCIUS, WE MUST RECRUIT MORE FOLLOWERS TO THE FALMES OF YOUTH" Voldemort said.

"Yes master" Lucius said happily.

They both left the chamber screaming at the top of their lungs about the flames of youth.

A shifting of fabric and Harry Potter revealed himself. He had a smile on his face.

"One Dark lord down" he said then disappeared.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that's the end of this one. Just so you know Harry was unaffected by the horror by charming his glasses to block out the ungodly sight. Thank you for reading and please review after you've come to.**


	26. Chapter 26

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: first new chap of my newly reposted series. I am glad I brought this back. I have taken out the M story I had in here and that will have a home on the other site I post on. For those who want to read it it's called The True Way of Beating a Dark Lord.**

* * *

Snowflakes decorated her wavy brown hair as she made her way down to where her wayward friend would be. She breathed out a sigh and could see her breath as she pulled her coat tighter to her body wishing she grabbed a warmer coat. She wandered down the path and found the gate. She took a deep breath and headed in. She found him. He was kneeling in front of two gravestones.

"Harry?" she asked.

He turned and smiled sadly.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you've been out here for more than two hours. I got worried" Hermione said.

"Oh, I didn't realize it has been that long" Harry said blinking.

Hermione smiled gently and shook her head.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Uh, no, I used warming charms" Harry said.

Hermione muttered to herself for forgetting to do that then took out her own wand to do it to herself. She felt better quickly as the newfound heat bit back the cold. She then moved and knelt down next to Harry, who made room for her.

"So, have you been catching them up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told them all about what happened after the final battle and all the clean up we did" Harry said.

"And the Weasleys?" Hermione asked.

"I told them" Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione nodded. The thing with the Weasleys wasn't at all good. Harry refused to go back to Ginny, which made the petite redhead furious and she turned her anger on Hermione as the cause. Harry defended Hermione as he always did and threaten Ginny if she didn't stop. Another shocker was that Ron wasn't at all upset. He looked solemn for a bit then told Ginny to shut her yap. That made them all turned to the youngest male redhead. They all thought he fancied Hermione, but Ron seemed to think differently. He realized after the kiss he shared with Hermione that they were better suited as friends.

Things didn't end well, but Ron stood by his friends in the end since he knew it was the right thing to do. Molly wasn't happy at all with how everything was played out. Her dream of a big Weasley family was crushed. George smiled a small smile, the first since the death of his twin brother.

Back in the cemetery Harry and Hermione sat by his parents' graves. Harry used his hand to trace their names over and over, memorizing how they were spelled.

"Come on Harry, it's getting colder" Hermione said breaking the silence.

Harry sighed and nodded. He got up and helped Hermione up. They wandered back home to the cottage that they renovated themselves. They needed a hide-away from all the media and thanks to a now caring and just Minister of Magic they got that. Only their close friends and members of the DA knew where they were and were keyed into the special wards Hermione had put up.

Once inside the cottage Hermione went to the kitchen and prepared some tea for the both of them. Harry plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted. Still even after several weeks after the final battle.

"Here you are" Hermione said as she set a cup of tea down before Harry.

Harry flashed Hermione a grateful grin before taking the cup letting the heat from the cup to warm his hands.

"Thanks Mione, you're the best" he said.

"I know" Hermione said a hint of smugness in her voice.

Harry smiled and pulled her close when she sat down. They sat their neither needing to say a word.

"I love you Hermione" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Love you too Harry" Hermione said.

They smiled at one another and kissed one another. It was short and sweet. No proclamations of love or their undying devotion to one another. They've already shown their devotion to one another during the war. They didn't need any drawn out speeches about how they loved one another when just a few looks from each other spoke volumes. No, everything that needed to be said was those simple words and a kiss.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: thought this was a nice short one to do. A break from my crazy ones I've done.**


	27. Chapter 27

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a continuation of chapter 24. Totally pointless.**

_**Warning! What you are about to read contains graphic images. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

It had been days since the vile scene the whole school had been witnessed to and it didn't seem like there was an end to it. Hermione knew Harry had done something, but she could never get Harry to answer her. All he did was look innocent and bewildered. It annoyed the young witch. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that Snape and Malfoy had yet reverted back to their normal themselves. No spell, charm or potion worked. Not like they'd take any potion or let anyone cast a spell on them since they said it would be unyouhtful to do such a thing.

/Scene Break/

"COME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, WE MUST SHOW HOGWARTS HOW YOUTHFUL WE ARE" Snape said as he ran down the corridor.

"Yes Professor Snape, if my flames of youth burn bright enough then I might just win the heart of the one I want" Malfoy said.

"YES YOUNG YOUTHFUL DRACO, IF YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY YOU'LL WIN THE HEART OF ANY GIRL YOU WANT! YOSH!" Snape said excitedly.

"Professor Snape!"

"Draco!"

"Professor Snape!"

"Draco!"

The two joined in a hug as the sunset with beach and ocean appeared out of nowhere. Everyone around them dived for cover and those who weren't so lucky were treated by the horrid sight again. Many collapsed foaming at the mouth as they went into a coma.

News of Malfoy fancying someone spread like wildfire from the survivors, though they'd never be the same ever again.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was at his wits end. He had tried everything he could think of to revert his potion master back to normal, but nothing worked. Every time he tried he had to convince Snape to do it. Mainly since Snape thought it was unyouthful and Dumbledore had to tell him that was indeed very youthful. The old wizard was exhausted. It also didn't help that whenever Snape and Malfoy hugged they'd leave students in a coma and foaming from the mouth and the ones who were able to saves themselves injured themselves in the process. The hospital wing had never been busier and madam Pomfrey was drained and annoyed.

/Scene Break/

The sound of a cane hitting the stone floor got the attention of everyone in the hall as Lucius Malfoy made his way up to the teacher's table. The arrogant man wished to have an audience for what he was about to do.

Little did he know there was another plan in motion.

"Lucius, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"News of my son. What is this I hear of him running through the halls shouting nonsense of the 'springtime of youth' and 'flames of youth'?" Lucius asked with his typical sneer.

"Yes, it appears that your son has been pranked and we're still working on who had done it and how to reverse it" Dumbledore said.

"You mean you have no one in custody yet?" Lucius said with a throbbing vein protruding from his head.

"Sadly no. They have covered their tracks well" Dumbledore said.

Before Lucius could say another thing the doors to the hall burst open and in ran Malfoy.

"Professor Snape, I have run two hundred laps around the lake to keep my flames of youth aglow!" Malfoy bellowed.

Lucius saw his son and almost lost his lunch. What Malfoy was wearing was unbecoming to the heir to the Malfoys. He was going to teach his son some manners. He walked up to his son with his usual sneer.

"Yosh, father. Have you come to test my flames of youth?" Malfoy asked grinning happily.

Lucius opened his mouth, but felt something affect him.

"Yes son, I've come to see how brightly your flames burn" he said.

"I shall not disappoint father. Thanks to Professor Snape my flames of youth are burning brighter than ever" Malfoy said with happiness in his eyes.

"We shall see son" Lucius said.

Soon the strangest happened. Lucius' clothes changed into a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. His long blond hair changed to black as it moved to be a bowl cut. His neatly trimmed eyebrows grew to become big and bushy.

"Father, you have become most youthful" Malfoy said with awe.

"Yes I have Draco" Lucius said.

"Father!"

"Draco!"

"Father!"

"Draco!"

The two joined into a hug and everyone in the hall groaned. The sunset appeared with a beach and ocean with crashing waves. Tears ran down both Malfoys' faces.

Many students and staff went into a coma with foam coming out of their mouths with others diving for cover once again. Pomfrey cussed up a storm as she knew she'd be quite busy for a while.

Father and son broke apart.

"Come father, we must find professor Snape to keep our flame of youth flaming!" Malfoy shouted.

"Yes Draco, we must continue to find ways to keep our flames burning bright!" Lucius said exuberantly.

The two ran off shouting at the top of their lungs, "Flames of Youth!"

Hermione once again turned to look at Harry, who was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to bit back the laughter building in his gut.

"You have something to say about this Harry?" she asked sternly.

"Hmm, you say something Hermione?" Harry asked lazy bored tone.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review after you've come to.**


	28. Chapter 28

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: another of this disturbing series. How Harry really beat Voldemort and his followers in one swoop.**

* * *

_**Warning! What you are about to read contains graphic images. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

Harry grinned as he put the final touches on his plan. He had the power that Dark lord knew not and he was ready to unleash it upon said dark lord.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was sitting on his throne plotting on ways to get rid of the Potter boy when a letter dropped in his lap. He looked everywhere to see if he could spot who delivered it, but saw no one. He then checked it for curse or spells of any kind. A Dark lord can't be too careful. There's always someone that would want to supplant you. After a thorough check he opened it.

_Hey Tommy boy,_

_I am calling you out. A fight to the death just you and me. No one else then we can settle between us the rift we have. Come to the old quarry tomorrow at noon. Directions enclosed since you probably couldn't find it otherwise._

_Harry Potter_

Voldemort cackled as he read this. Potter must've gone around the twist to think he was a match against the mighty Lord Voldemort. He then called his minions to him.

A sea of black appeared almost of out nowhere.

Voldemort rose from his throne.

"My faithful followers. Today we shall end Potter and victory we be ours" the dark lord crowed.

Delightful cheers went up from the Death Eaters.

/Scene Break/

Harry stood waiting for Voldemort and he didn't have to wait long. Voldemort appeared, but so did all of his Death Eaters. Harry grinned at this. He knew the dark wanker wouldn't follow his instructions, but that would mean an easier time for him. He was reading a book when Voldemort appeared with entourage.

"Well Potter, for sixteen years you've been living on borrowed time your mudblood mother gave you, but now you shall die" Voldemort crowed.

Harry looked up with a bored expression.

"Hmm, you say something?" he asked in a droll tone.

Voldemort looked pissed that this little brat had ignored him. He was going to pay. He whipped out his wand, but before he could fire a spell something happened.

Two figures appeared before Harry. They looked identical to one another. They had black hair in a bowl shaped haircut. Big bushy eyebrows and wearing green spandex.

"What's this Potter, you think these can defend you" Voldemort spat.

His Death Eaters laughed at the measly attempt Harry was doing to fight their lord.

Harry kept on reading.

Voldemort was about to fire a curse when the figures moved and talked.

"Guy-sensei, look we've got an audience ready and willing to follow the Springtime of Youth" the first said.

"Yes Lee, it's our duty to convert them all to the Power of Youth" Guy said.

"Yosh, I can't wait to get started. If should fail and not convert all I will ran backwards ten hundred times" Lee said.

"Yes, and I'll crab walk eighteen hundred times if I shall fail" Guy said.

"Guy sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy sensei"

"Lee"

What happened next would never been written in any history book. It was too traumatizing to see and there was a fear of the mental image the reader would get if any detail was put in. But when Guy and Lee hugged the background behind the turned into a sunset with waves crashing upon the rocky shore.

Death Eaters fell to the ground screaming in pain, as they were being assault by the horrid image. It would be the last thing they'd ever see as they gouged their eyes out to try and rid themselves from the ghastly sigh.

Voldemort fell to the ground and began to convulse. The foam spewing from his mouth was drowning his screams of pain and agony. It wasn't long then the twitching stopped and Voldemort was no more.

Harry closed his book and the Guy and Lee disappeared.

"And that's how it is done" Harry said then left.

He'd let the Ministry clean up his mess.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay this one is a bit more graphic than what I've done before. Sorry about that, but I just wrote and this is where it took me.**


	29. Chapter 29

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

**A/N: first, I apologize to those who didn't care for my last chap and thought it wasn't up to what I usually do. Sorry, I'll try harder to make sure everything I write is better than that. A warning on this one Ron bashing ahead. You've be warned.**

* * *

Hermione Granger stormed into the Great Hall on a mission. She found her target, one Ron Weasley, sitting and shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid pace.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

This made the entire hall go silent as they looked at what will be their unexpected dinner entertainment.

Ron looked up from his plate with an expression that he was displeased to being pulled away from his euphoria.

"Waff you vant Hormione?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"Why in Merlin's name are there people congratulating me on my engagement to you?" Hermione hissed.

"Because we are" Ron said obliviously.

"Funny, since I don't remember you ever proposing to me with me accepting it, let alone we ever going out on a single date" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about we've been going out since first year" Ron said dumbly.

"What are you talking about? We've haven't been together since first year. You called me a nightmare our first year, which made me ended up in the bathroom when a troll was loose on Halloween!" Hermione shouted.

"So, I saved you from that troll" Ron said.

"No Ron, you didn't, Harry did. You stayed by the door most of the time ready to bolt if the troll got close to you. Harry, actually risked his life by trying to tackle the troll" Hermione said, "one of the most courageous and stupidest things ever," she added quietly to herself.

Though everyone in the hall heard this.

Ron ignored this.

"I saved you by slaying the basilisk second year" he said.

"No, Harry killed the basilisk. All you did was move rocks around as you kept memory-less Lockhart company" Hermione retorted.

Again Ron ignored Hermione.

"What about our date to Hogsmeade third year. I asked you, you know" the oblivious redhead said.

"A Date!? You thought that was a date? I went with you as friends. I didn't really want to go since Harry wasn't able to, but Harry talked me into going" Hermione said with a furious expression on her face.

Once again Ron ignored Hermione.

"I was jealous of you going to the Yule Ball with Krum" he said.

Hermione was right steamed and ready to hex the fool when Harry rushed in. He was out of breath, but made his way to Hermione. He placed his arms around her and that seemed to calm her. Everyone in the hall saw this and could only think of one thing, this just keeps getting better and better.

"Hey mate, where you've been?" Ron asked not noticing the metaphoric steam coming out of Hermione's ears.

Harry ignored his friend as he was whispering into Hermione's ear. No one was sure what the Boy-Who-Lived was saying to the smartest witch at Hogwarts, but from the looks of it she seemed to settling down and now totally calm to a point where she didn't want to hex the redhead outright.

"We spend a lot of time the summer before fifth year alone" Ron said.

"That's because you were the only one around. Harry was stuck at his relative's house. If he was there with us I'd have been spending time with him, too" Hermione said quickly adding the 'too' part at the end.

Ron shrugged.

"I was made prefect, so we could be together more" he said.

Hermione's eyes widen at this. How dense was he? She looked at Harry for help and he just sighed.

"Ron, the reason you were made prefect is quite simple, isn't that right professor?" Harry said turning to Dumbledore.

"I don't think this is the right time and place Harry" Dumbledore said.

"No, I think it's the perfect time. It will squash whatever delusions Ronald has" Hermione said firmly.

Dumbledore sighed and turned to McGonagall for help, but all he found was opposition.

"If you won't tell Albus, I will" the transfiguration professor said quietly though the hall was so silent they heard it crystal clear.

"Very well. The reason Mr. Weasley was named prefect was because I thought Harry had too much on his plate to shoulder the load of prefect" Dumbledore said.

Shock ran throughout the hall at this. Harry was denied a prefect badge he mostly likely probably deserved.

"So, I got it since I am a model student" Ron said breaking the noise.

This made everyone turn their attention back to Ron like he just said he was in love with Snape.

"A model student? You'd be failing all your classes if it weren't for me. Merlin, you'd probably be held back several years" Hermione said laughing.

For some reason Hermione's laughter wasn't a pleasurable sound to the listeners in the hall. They all shivered from the sound. It sounded more like a vile cackle of the likes of those old movies with the evil witches.

"A prefect is not only supposed to have good grades, but show a kind of leadership. A leadership that makes others want to listen to them and follow them in any situation" Hermione said.

"I am a natural leader" Ron said.

Hermione let out another mirthless laugh.

"No Ronald, you have no leadership qualities at all. You have no redeeming qualities at all" she said.

Ron furrowed his brow at the word 'redeeming'. He didn't even know what it meant.

Hermione huffed in frustration. She so wanted to hex the idiot in front of her, but Harry was holding her back. So she could only use her words on the redheaded bottomless pit. And those like times before were not penetrating his thick skull.

"Look Ronald, we've been over this and it seems that none of it is getting through so I'll just have to show you that I have no feelings for you at all" Hermione said firmly.

Everyone was wondering what Hermione was going to do. Boy, were they shocked when she spun around, grabbed Harry's lapels and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Everyone in the hall felt the passion between the two. Merlin, it was so hot the girls were fanning themselves as they were melting. While the guys averted their eyes at the sight as they tugged their collars. It was intense.

Harry, who was shocked by Hermione's action, sank into the kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. Their lips never broke their connection as tongues soon were added into the equation. The only thing they weren't doing was dry humping one another. When they parted they were breathless, but satisfied.

"Well Ron?" Hermione asked red faced still.

Ron was shocked like everyone else. It took him minutes for his brain to engage again though if it were ever engaged in the first place was a matter of debate.

"What the bloody hell, Harry. Why are you kissing my girl?" he asked loudly.

"Your girl, I was never your girl ever" Hermione said after she'd recovered her breath.

"But, but, we're engaged and all" Ron said stupidly.

"ENGAGED!? I don't see a bloody ring on my finger!" Hermione shouted.

Ron dug around in his pocket and pulled out the crappiest ring anyone had ever seen. It looked like something a muggle won out of those machines that came in those plastic bubbles that was probably packed with lead or something.

"Just what is that Ronald?" Hermione asked scathingly.

Ron got down on one knee.

"Oh no you don't Ronald. I am already taken" Hermione said furiously.

"I bought this ring to show you how much I love you" Ron said totally ignoring what Hermione had just said.

"It must not be very much since it looks like something a little kid buys" Hermione said angrily.

Ron's ears turned red.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not rich like Harry and can give you anything you want" Ron spat.

"It's not how much you spend on the ring Ronald, it's the thought that you put into it. You look like you just bought the cheapest thing available without even thinking at all about who you were buying it for" Hermione said in her 'bossy' tone.

"What does it matter, I bought this stupid ring for you, that should be enough!" Ron shouted.

This made every girl in the hall glare at the redhead. This was definitely not something you say and every boy in the hall took note of this as a not to do.

"Look Ronald, you can't propose to me since I am already engaged" Hermione said.

A sudden hush was over the whole hall. The question on everyone's mind was who was Hermione Granger engaged to?

"That's bloody ridiculous. I scared every guy away from you" Ron said.

"Not every guy" Hermione said with a smug smirk.

Ron was clueless to what Hermione was implying. But everyone else in the hall knew who Hermione was talking about. The only other boy that has been around Hermione since her start at Hogwarts.

"Who is he?" Ron growled out.

Hermione laughed again, but this one was more of a humorous laugh than her cold laughter she emitted before. She shook her head chuckling still.

"Ronald, you really have no brain. Who is the only guy around me beside you?" she asked.

Ron furrowed his brow as the few brain cells he had fired off.

"Let me just tell you before you strain something. It's Harry" Hermione said.

"What?! Mate, how could you betray me like this?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry looked at Ron with a look that asked, 'how did I betray you?'

"Harry's never betrayed you, since you've never gave me or anyone a hint of how you felt about me. All we do is argue with one another" Hermione said.

"But that's how we show our love for one another" Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone in the hall was shaking his or her heads. That wasn't how a couple shows their love to one another. That's how divorces come to be. The constant fighting Hermione and Ron engaged wasn't something of opposites attracting or lover spats. The constant fighting between Hermione and Ron was just that, fighting.

"Ronald, let me make one thing clear to you. When I was fighting with you I was not showing my love for you. I was showing my anger at how inept you are," Hermione growled out.

Ron blinked. He didn't know what the word 'inept' meant.

Hermione fumed since she had to use such small words to get it through the thick redhead. What was stopping her from not just using her words was Harry's presence behind whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Ron, I am only going to say this once. You and I are not a couple. We've never been a couple. We'll never be a couple. I love Harry. I am deeply, madly in love with Harry. I will always be and nothing will ever change that" Hermione said.

With that she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Once gone the entire hall began buzzing louder than a beehive about what they just witnessed. It would go down in _**Hogwarts, A History**_ as the most talked about event ever.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: there you go. Hope that makes up for the previous chap. I've been working on this one for a while and just needed to find a way out and I finally did. Hope you like it.**


	30. Chapter 30

_I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea after watching several episodes of Inuyasha. For those who like Ron don't read this one.**

* * *

Ron Weasley was going to do it. He was going to ask Hermione out, but he didn't know how so he went to his brothers for advice. He got tons of it, but was still unsure so of it since most of it came from the twins and any advice you get from the Weasley twins should be taken with caution and at your own risk. So he went to his best mate, Harry, knowing he could trust him.

"You want advice on how to ask Hermione out?" Harry asked looking up from his DADA book.

"Yeah, how should I do it?" Ron asked.

Harry tapped his chin in thought then he got a twinkle in his eye. He then jotted something down on a piece of parchment then handed it to Ron.

"Say this to Hermione and she'll swoon" Harry said.

Ron looked at the parchment then nodded.

"Oh, you might want to test it out on several other girls before Hermione. You know to make sure you don't screw it up" Harry said with a grin.

"Right, thanks mate" Ron said.

Harry nodded knowing he'd definitely need to get the Creevey brothers.

/Scene Break/

Ron read and re-read what Harry had given him til he felt like it was locked in his memory. He then looked for the first girl he would try it on. He found the girl, she was Susan Bones. He walked up confidently.

"Hey Susan" he greeted.

"Hi Ron, what can I do for you?" Susan asked.

"Well, uh, there's something I want to ask you" Ron said nervously.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

Ron cleared his throat and took Susan's hand in his and placed his other hand on top and looked her straight in the eye.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked as confidently as he could.

Susan's face turn bright red and with lightning quick reflexes she smacked Ron across the face.

"Pervert!" she shouted.

Ron stumbled from the blow as his cheek burn from the hit. He didn't see the flash of a camera capturing the image.

Susan stormed off leaving Ron wondering what the heck had happened.

/Scene Break/

Ron went back to Harry and told him what had happened. Harry had do everything he could not to laugh. What made it harder for Harry to contain his laughter was the fact Ron still had the red handprint on his face.

"Maybe you should try it again mate, this time with more feeling and conviction" Harry suggested with a straight face though that was difficult to do since he really wanted to do was roll on the floor with laughter.

"You sure?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Totally" Harry said with Ron not seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Alright" Ron said then he left wanting to put ice on his cheek.

Hermione came down from the girl's dorm and saw Harry rolling on the floor laughing his butt off. She looked at Harry curiously wondering what he was laughing at.

"Harry, why are you on the floor?" she asked.

Harry wiped the tears leaking from his eyes and looked at Hermione. He then got up laughter spilling out every once and a while and sat on the couch and motioned for Hermione to join him. She did.

"What's going on Harry?" the bushy haired witch asked.

"I gave Ron some advice on girls" Harry said sniggering.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, then what caused you to laugh?" she asked.

"The advice I gave Ron" Harry said with his green eyes twinkling.

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

Harry's smile never left his face as he leaned in close and whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes widen hearing what Harry had done then her face became red as tears welled up. Soon she was clutching her sides laughing. Harry laughed with Hermione and when they laughed themselves out they sat back on the couch smiling with giggles and chuckles escaping from their lips every once and a while.

"Harry that was a downright mean thing to do" Hermione said without scolding in her tone.

"I know, but I was kind of bored and thought this would be fun" Harry said.

Hermione giggled.

"So, who do you think will be Ron's next target?" she asked.

"Don't know, but I am paying the Creevey brothers for the photos" Harry said.

"I've got to see those" Hermione said.

/Scene Break/

Ron again read and re-read the slip of parchment as he prepared himself. He then found who he was looking for and walked right in with a confident strut. He got to the girl.

"Parvati?" he asked.

"Yes Ron" Parvati said.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Parvati asked curiously.

Ron took a deep breath. He then took Parvati's hand and covered it with his other. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked.

Parvati's eyes widen for a second then it took only a moment then she whipped her other hand out slapping Ron on the cheek. Ron hit the floor hard and he groaned from the double pain of the slap and then landing hard on the stone floor.

"Pervert" Parvati growled then stalked away.

A click and a flash happened.

/Scene Break/

Ron again after getting his confidence back and his cheek back from stinging went to look for another girl to try it on. He looked all over and then spotted one. He rushed over.

"Oy Lisa" he called.

Lisa Turpin turned and saw Ron running towards her. She sighed and stopped.

"What can I do for you Ron?" she asked.

Ron caught up to Lisa took a few deep breaths to regain his strength from his run. He then stood straight up. Took Lisa's hand in his then covered it with his other and looked right in the eye.

"Will you do the honor of bearing my children?" he asked with conviction.

Lisa's cheeks went red and slapped Ron hard knocking him to the ground.

"Pervert" she said red face with anger then stomped away.

A click and a flash went, but neither saw it.

Ron slowly got up wondering what he was doing wrong.

/Scene Break/

"Mate, it's not working" Ron whined.

"It's not, but it's supposed to. I saw it in a movie once and the girl swooned" Harry said innocently.

"But it's not working" Ron whined.

"Maybe you're not doing it right. Here let me show you how it's done" Harry said.

Ron just nodded and followed his friend out. They got to the library and Harry headed over to the nearest table his eyes locked to. He walked over to the table that Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin sat. No one was around her.

"What are you doing mate, you know who she is, what she is?" Ron hissed.

"Daphne Greengrass, one of the hottest girls in our year" Harry said.

"But she's a Slytherin" Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Watch and learn" he said.

Ron watched Harry confidently walk over to Daphne's table. He moved closer so he could hear Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" Daphne asked coolly.

"Daphne dear" Harry said.

Daphne raised an elegant eyebrow.

Harry then took Daphne's hand in his resting his other on top of hers. He looked Daphne in the eye.

"Daphne my love, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Harry asked.

Ron waited for the slap that was bound to happen since it had happened to him three times already. But what shocked him was how Daphne smiled and pulled Harry down and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a while then Daphne finally released him.

"Yes, I will gladly bear your children" Daphne said breathlessly.

"My lady" Harry said kissing Daphne's hand then leaving.

He then got back to Ron with a smug look on his face.

"And that's how it's done" he said.

Ron's mouth was gaping open unable to believe what just happened.

/Scene Break/

Ron now was ready to try again. After seeing what Harry had done knew now knew what to do. So he went off to find a target. He wandered around til he found someone. It was Padma Patil. He just hoped her sister hadn't told her what he had done. He didn't want to get smacked before he could do his thing.

"Padma" the redhead called.

Padma sighed and stopped. She was unhappy seeing Ron since he had still yet apologized for his behavior Fourth year during the Yule Ball.

"What is it Ronald?" she asked.

Ron got to Padma and took her hand making the Ravenclaw Patil to raise an eyebrow. Ron then covered her hand with his other one and looked into her eyes.

"Padma my dear, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked.

Padma's face went red quickly as she slapped Ron hard across the face and he once again met the floor.

"Pervert" she huffed as she stomped off.

Ron was on the floor wondering where he went wrong. He followed Harry's lead in almost the exact way.

"Ron, why are you on the floor?"

Ron jumped up when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was trying to find Padma. She and I need to work on a project and I heard she was around here" Hermione said.

"Oh, well, she was, here" Ron said.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked as she saw the red handprint on Ron's cheek.

"Oh, this, oh, I walked into a wall. Yeah, a wall" Ron said.

Hermione knew what exactly happened, but just asked to see what the redhead would come up with.

"I see. Well, see you" she said.

"Wait Hermione" Ron said.

He decided he was going to do this no matter what. He knew Hermione wouldn't slap him like the other girls. He took Hermione's hand and then covered it with his other hand. He looked her in the eye.

"Hermione my love, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Ron asked.

Hermione knew what Ron was doing as soon as he grasped her hand. When Ron opened his mouth she was still stunned. Her face then turned red.

WHAP!

Ron was once again on the floor with pain pulsing through his cheek, the same cheek that had been slapped before not too long ago.

"Ronald, that's not how you ask a girl out" Hermione said as she gingerly rubbed her hand that she had used to slap Ron.

"But, but" Ron stuttered.

Hermione sighed and turned on her heel to find Padma.

Ron stood there shocked and unsure what to do.

/Scene Break/

"Why did you tell me to do that?!" Ron asked.

Harry looked up to see an enraged Ron standing before him.

"Hmm" he said.

"The 'whole bear my children' thing. Why did you tell me to do that?" Ron asked.

"I am the son of a marauder, you figure it out" Harry said.

Ron was steamed and stomped off.

/Scene Break/

Harry headed to a classroom and there he smiled at who was there.

"Mischief managed?" Daphne asked.

"Mischief managed" Harry said.

Susan, Parvati, Padma, Lisa and Hermione cheered and laughed.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I know the ending makes no sense at all. I was going for that each girl who slapped Ron talked to Harry and he told them about his prank. Daphne, he told beforehand before his performance with her. I hope that you enjoyed this nonetheless. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
